


Excuse Me

by LonelyPieceOfMail



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boy Love, EXO - Freeform, Hope you enjoy, M/M, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 64,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyPieceOfMail/pseuds/LonelyPieceOfMail
Summary: Chanyeol is sitting infront of the only open plug in the cafe, and he'ss not using it. Kyungsoo's phone dies and he can't live without it. Conversation insues. "I don't care how attractive you are, I'm sitting at your table because I NEED THAT PLUG."





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

            Kyungsoo stopped to adjust his hoodie. The August day was a chilly one, and Kyungsoo did not like the cold, or the fact that he was only wearing a small hoodie to protect himself from it. Once he makes it as warm as possible, which isn't really that much, he picks up all bags he had set down and started walking down the sidewalk again. Kyungsoo was about to start a new chapter of his life in university, and today was the day he was leaving.

            It took him a while to make his mom stop fussing over him and to just let him go, but now he was on his way to the bus stop. Actually, now he might be late if he doesn't hurry. Kyungsoo starts to walk faster, thinking of his friend who was waiting for him there at the bus stop. If Kyungsoo was late, they would probably get on the bus without him. Which Kyungsoo wouldn't mind, he would hate to make Sehun miss the bus because of him.

           Progress was slower than Kyungsoo liked, but he couldn't help it; his bags were heavy and, even though he foresaw this problem, he didn't want to damage his pride by asking for help. So here he was, struggling to carry all of his things. It was times like these that he wanted a car, but he had never been able to afford one.

           Kyungsoo shook his head, as if to dispel his thoughts of finances and to just focus on the path in front of him. He got a scholarship to this college, anyway, so he wouldn't have to worry about paying for school. Kyungsoo was actually surprised to have got into this college, and with a scholarship! It was already hard to get into this place normally, but he got in and didn't have to worry about having to pay for a place to stay or the costs of books.

          " _Finally_ , you're here. I was starting to think that I was going to have to leave you." A familar voice broke Kyungsoo out of his thoughts. He smiled up at -his pride hurt everytime he had to look up to the kid- Sehun, his bestest friend since he could remember.

          Sehun looked good -he always did- in a long tan trench coat, with a black shirt and dark jeans underneath. To top it all off, he had on a black cap and sunglasses. Sehun's family was pretty wealthy, so he always had on designer brands. Kyungsoo, with his worn black hoodie and faded jeans, looked like a hobo in comparsion. Sehun face and tone said he was annoyed, but Kyungsoo could tell he had worried where Kyungsoo was.

         "Sorry I wasn't fast enough for your liking, Your Highness, but my mom was worrying over me and how I was going to survive at a big new university. Oh, and she gave me this for you." Kyungsoo put all of his bags on the ground in a pile, being careful with them, even though they were being put ontop of one another. When he was finished, he took a plastic bag out of his hoodie pocket and handed it to Sehun. Inside, fresh-baked cookies.

         Sehun, dropping his annoyed facade, smiled like a child getting the birthday present he wanted. He swiftly took the bag and started to munch on one of the cookies.

        " _Sooooooooooo gooooood_!" Sehun moaned, closing his eyes to enjoy the flavor, "Mom always takes so good care of me, tell her that I say thank you." Kyungsoo knew why his mom always takes care of Sehun; Sehun's parents, although rich, are never around and never really show that they care about Sehun. Kyungsoo's mom felt bad for him, so she treats him like he is Kyungsoo's brother, feeding him and letting him spend the night, talking to him about grown-up things, and making sure he stays out of trouble.

        "I'll thank her when I call her tonight." Kyungsoo said, his eyes sparkling with fondness as he looked at Sehun. Sehun was a year younger than him, still in highschool, but he was going with Kyungsoo to this new town because his parents have a house there, and he didn't want to say goodbye to Kyungsoo. Sehun was very popular, even when he came out last year, but the only person at their highschool that Sehun wanted to be friends with was Kyungsoo.

        Kyungsoo loved Sehun like a brother and would do anything for him, and he was glad that Sehun had decided that he was going to move. Kyungsoo, even though he didn't want to admit it, was scared of what was going to happen to him, and knowing that he would still see a familar face made it a little less terrifying.

 _Maybe this won't be so bad._ Kyungsoo thought, still watching Sehun nibble away at his cookie. _Maybe university life won't kill me._ Just as he thought this, the bus arrived and the bravery of the moment went away and he was a baby again. But Sehun, who had finished eating the cookie and put the rest away for later, smiled at Kyungsoo, grabbed his bag -only a backpack, Sehun already had his things at his parents other house- and a few of Kyungsoo's bags, and hopped on the bus. Kyungsoo, quietly thanking Sehun, grabbed the rest of his things and got on and found a window seat, right behind Sehun, coincidently. _Time for a new life_. The small bus stop was the last thing Kyungsoo saw of his little town, his old life. But, for some odd reason, he was happy and ready for a new start, and he had this foreboding feeling of something good happening at the university. What of? Kyungsoo didn't know. But he was ready to find out.

                                                                                                      

 


	2. Chapter 2

       Kyungsoo wasn't ready, he decided for the millionth time. What was he kidding himself? He wasn't going to survive in this new place, having to make new friends; well actually, he didn't have too many friends to begin with, but that was beside the point. The point was that he was going somewhere foreign and he decided he wasn't going to make it.

       He would have these thoughts over and over again in his mind while looking out the window of his nearly empty bus. As he stared at the passing towns and countryside, Kyungsoo would go back and forth about being excited and ready for this new place, to being filled with dread of the troubles and hardships that could find their ways into his life.

       As Kyungsoo was being anxious, he was slowly and slowly making his way closer to the university, which didn't help his bipolar emotions. The strings of his hoodie were the ones paying for Kyungsoo's troubled mood, and they looked very unhappy to be the subject to his mindless fidgetting. Slowly killing his hoodie's strings, Kyungsoo thought of the all ups and downs of university life.

_On one hand, I'll get freedom and have a new place to explore and have fun, but on the other hand I won't have anywhere familar to go when I'm sad, and I'll soon have to pay my bills because I'm slowly becoming an adult, and what am I going to about money? What if no place wants to hire me? How am I going to afford anything I need? I don't have much money as it is..._

      "Kyungsoo, stop worrying so much and loosen up. If you frown like that any longer you'll add more wrinkles to the ones you already have." Sehun interuptted Kyungsoo's thoughts with a sassy and annoyed voice. Kyungsoo stopped frowning to roll his eyes and smile at Sehun, who had turned around in his seat to look at Kyungsoo.

      "Excuse me, sir, but did I ask for your opinion on my wrinkles? They take great offense to your dislike of them. You should apologize." Kyungsoo was glad to get his mind off of his serious thoughts and joke around a little. Sehun was always able to sense his horrible moods and help him get over them.

      "I only apologize to those who are as beautiful as me, which is no one. So, I don't apologize to anyone." Sehun pulled a bitch face and pretended to throw back his non-extinstent ponytail. Kyungsoo let out a little laugh at the younger ones antics to try and cheer him up. Sehun smiled and let down his act when he noticed Kyungsoo's change in mood.

      "You really shouldn't worry, you're going to do fine." Sehun reassured Kyungsoo while folding his arms and resting his chin on them, leaning his arms on the back his chair, now sitting all the way around so he was looking eye-level at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo reached up a hand and took off Sehun's hat to run his fingers through Sehun's hair. The latter acting just like a cat would, hummed and arched his back slightly.

     "What if I'm wasting this scholarship by going into music? I could do anything, go into medicine or something, but instead I'm using it to try and get a job that might not be availble to me. What if I never can get a stable job because I don't have a degree in something useful?" Kyungsoo hated to confess his weaknesses to people, especially Sehun, whose life was hard enough without Kyungsoo adding to his worries.

     "Soo, you have one of the best voices I've ever heard. You're definitely going to be snatched up by a company as soon as you step foot your little foot onto campus. Soon, you're going to be so rich you're going to forget about this small town and all these little worries. Just relax and have a good time while you can. How about this; as soon as you put up all your stuff in your dorm, we go out to the Mainstreet and explore and have some fun? Does that sound good? *dramatic gasp* And, while we're there, let's scope out any cute boys!"

      Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the youngers words. Kyungsoo, still running his hand through Sehun's hair, stopped and pulled, not too hard but enough for it to be felt, in warning to the other not be so ridiculous. Sehun whinned and tryed to pull away him, but Kyungsoo started to pet him again, so Sehun cautiously let him continue. Kyungsoo, who came out to his mom not that long ago, was single, but not necessarily looking for anyone, and was definitely not the most forward person ever. Sehun knew that Kyungsoo wouldn't go up to a boy to start conversation, but still liked to tease him.

      "That sounds like a good idea actually. It would give me a good feel of the town before classes start and I won't have anytime to look around." Kyungsoo stopped petting Sehun's head, the latter becoming whiny again, and checked the time on his phone, "We should be there soon, right?"

      Sehun, who came to this town quite often for reasons unknown to Kyungsoo, looked out the window and nodded, mumbling something about being only 5 minutes away before getting out another one of Kyungsoo's mother's cookies to munch on.

      Kyungsoo took a deep breath and told himself he was going to be okay. He needed to stop worrying, Sehun was right, a walk around the town would do him good. As the bus stopped and Kyungsoo and Sehun got off with their stuff, Kyungsoo got ready to have a, hopefully, stress-free and relaxing night. If only he knew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you like it. If you have any constructive criticism, then feel free to share it! Thank you so much for reading, and I love you all very much! I will try to post everyday, but no promises 


	3. Chapter 3

       The town was really pretty, Kyungsoo admired as they walked towards where Sehun said the university dorms were. It was cute place, with a few small cafes and bookstores and little gardens. Just Kyungsoo’s style.  
       Sehun smiled and took a deep breath in as he led the way, looking like he really missed this town. Kyungsoo still wondered what made him come to this town nearly every weekend, and asked him as much.  
       *que dramatic air*“I’m not telling you! It’s none of your business, peasant.” Sehun brought back the joke of royalty again, trying to distract Kyungsoo from questioning him. He did this every time and Kyungsoo usually let it go, but this time he wondered what would be so big a secret that Sehun wouldn’t tell Kyungsoo, his almost brother, about.  
        “What are you avoiding Sehun? I tell you everything about me, why hide something about yourself? I won’t judge you Sehun, you know that, right?” At this, Sehun looked a little ashamed and scratched the back of his head as they walked.  
        It was quiet for a few moments as Sehun tried to gather his words, jostling Kyungsoo’s bags little in nervousness, and Kyungsoo took this quiet moment to look around and enjoy the view of the Mainstreet, not wanting to look at Sehun. The street was slightly busy with new students like Kyungsoo, but it didn’t break the old, quiet mood this town gave off.  
       Most of the buildings looked older, with ivy growing up the sides of them. The trees were large and hunching over the streets, the occasional piece of moss hanging off the limbs. Kyungsoo was quickly falling for this town. Sehun cleared his throat, turning Kyungsoo’s attention back to him.  
       “It’s not that I don’t trust you Soo, it’s just...this is not only my secret I’m keeping. I’m sure the other person wouldn’t mind if I told you anything, it’s just...I don’t want to lose your respect…” Sehun trailed off, not looking at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo stopped, causing Sehun to stop too, and he looked at Sehun, shocked.  
        “Sehun, nothing could make me lose respect for you!” Kyungsoo was startled by Sehun’s insecurity and what could make he think this way.  
Sehun looked at Kyungsoo nervously, before dragging him into a little garden in between some buildings. They put their bags on the ground and sat down on a bench surrounded by gardenias, the smell of them almost too overwhelming for Kyungsoo’s nose, but he ignored it. Sehun looked really nervous, but he shakily took a breath and told Kyungsoo his secret.  
         “I have a boyfriend.” He said in a rush, closing his eyes and scrunching up his face, “But that’s not the secret, it’s that he is older than me, like, he’s older than you. And I haven’t told anyone because I don’t want to be judged and people to think I’m trying to get a sugar daddy. And I really like him, and I don’t want people to come in between us and ruin what we have. You wouldn’t do that, but I couldn’t bear the thought of you being disgusted every time you see us together, because I care so much about your opinion so much and-” Kyungsoo cut him off.  
         “Calm down Sehun! I don’t care that you have an boyfriend who’s apparently super old, but I do care if you pass out from not breathing. Take a deep breath and relax, I’m not going to tell you to break up with him.” Kyungsoo put a hand on Sehun’s shoulder and rubbed his hand up and down Sehun’s arm to calm him down.  
         The dramatic 17 and ½-year old started to breath, slowly becoming himself again. Sehun looked relieved, like he had just confessed his greatest sin and he was forgiven. When he finally calmed down enough, Kyungsoo started to ask him a little bit more about this boyfriend, as big brothers do.  
         “So, how old is your super old boyfriend? I knew you liked older guys, but by your reaction I say he’s not what I expect…?” Kyungsoo questioned softly, trying to coax out an explanation without upsetting Sehun. Sehun looked at his knees and started fidgeting with his coat.  
         “Well...he turned 25 just last May, and he really cares about me and has never tried to take advantage of me. He’s a really great guy, and is becoming a teacher...at your college. He just finished his college schooling last year, so this year he is becoming a teaching assistant so that he can become a teacher there next year...the year I’m starting. That’s another reason why we want to keep our relationship under wraps, because he might not get a job if they find out he was dating a minor. Well, actually, he says that it’s ridiculous for me to think he won’t get the job because of me, but I think there is still a chance he might. Please don’t tell anyone, not even mom. I don’t want him to lose a job opportunity because of me.”  
          Sehun started off slowly, glancing up under his eyelashes to gauge Kyungsoo’s reactions, and by the end of his explanation, his voice got slightly pleading, asking Kyungsoo to keep this secret.  
          Honestly, Kyungsoo wasn’t that surprised that Sehun was dating an older guy. Sehun was the kind of guy that was hard to take advantage of, yet so easy to at the same time. Kyungsoo didn’t worry about him being safe, because Sehun was a smart kid, but he wondered if this guy was using Sehun at all. Kyungsoo doubted it, though, because Sehun wouldn’t fall for a guy who seemed overpowering.  
         Speaking of overpowering, the smell of the flowers was really starting to get on Kyungsoo’s nerves, and he wanted to get out of the garden and to his dorm as quickly as possible, since now the situation is cleared up.  
         “I believe you when you say that he is a nice guy, and I’m proud that you have found someone to care for, I mean, even I haven’t got a guy yet! Which doesn’t mean anything, but still, you can say you have more game than a university student. How about we continue going to the dorms to put my stuff up, and on the way you can tell me how you met this guy, and maybe soon I can meet him?”  
          Sehun nodded in argeement, happy from Kyungsoo’s reaction. They both grabbed the bags they were carrying before and headed off to the dorms. They barely got two steps before Sehun started to talk about his boyfriend.  
          “He’s really cool, I think you two would get along great together. His name is Junmyeon and he wants to become a chemistry teacher because that’s what he loves, chemistry. I’m not particularly good at it, but when Junmyeon talks about it, he makes me love it. His eyes light up and he could talk about it for hours. He’s a little bossy sometimes and is super annoying, but not everyone can be as awesome as me and I just have to get over it sooner or later, and I chose to get over it sooner, using Junmyeon to help me.” Sehun talked about Junmyeon like how Junmyeon probably talks about chemistry.  
           Kyungsoo listened to Sehun’s overview of how the two met(“He tutored me for extra money, because we all know college guys are broke, and I thought he was cute and started flirting with him. He was flustered at first, but eventually he asked me out and the rest is history.”) and about how amazing Junmyeon is,(“And Kyungsoo, even though he is becoming a teacher, he has the voice of an angel, like literal angel.), and Kyungsoo found that he couldn’t help but smile with Sehun. Obviously this “Junmyeon” made Sehun happy and that’s all that matters to Kyungsoo not his age.  
           Kyungsoo was starting to wish he wasn’t so lonely and had someone to share life with. True, he was young and had time for that kind of stuff, but that didn’t stop him from yearning for love. Maybe, just maybe, Kyungsoo thought he might just meet someone here to make him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you like it. If you have any constructive criticism, then feel free to share it! Thank you so much for reading, and I love you all very much! I will try to post everyday, but no promises 


	4. Chapter 4

    Sehun continued to talk about Junmyeon all the way to the dorms. Kyungsoo listened intently and made sure to comment at the right points in conversation, but it didn’t bother him to hear about love without having his own, he was just glad to see Sehun happy and bright.  
     “Junmyeon was actually really jealous of you at first. He worried that you would be better than him and that you would steal me away from him.” Kyungsoo looked confusedly at Sehun while hiking a bag that had been falling further up his shoulder. Why would Junmyeon be jealous of Kyungsoo? Sehun, noticing this change in mood, explained, “Well, since he knows that we grew up together, and that you were my first crush, he thought he might have some competition.”  
     Kyungsoo snorted. “You didn’t actually have a crush on me, you just realized you liked boys, and you just chose to like me because I was there and a guy and gay.” Sehun laughed at this, agreeing.  
     When the two were in 9th grade, Sehun and Kyungsoo both figured out they were gay at about the same time. So Sehun developed a “crush”(it was basically a wanting to experiment with a guy to make sure he liked guys), but it soon disappeared when he realized that they were meant to be best friends and not lovers.  
     “He was jealous until I told him that you were like my brother; that you were the equivalent to me as is Hannah to him.” Kyungsoo, who was trudging along behind Sehun thinking about when they were young, was, again, confused.  
    “Hannah. Who’s Hannah?” Sehun looked puzzled a second before he seemed to have remembered something.  
     “I never told you about Hannah? That’s surprising, she’s like my best girl friend...oh that’s right, I didn’t tell you anything about Junmyeon, so why would I bring up Hannah...You have to meet her. Hannah is like Junmyeon’s sister, but they’re not actually blood related, like you and me. They’re parents used to work together and were very close. Because of this, Junmyeon and Hannah became like the siblings the other never had. They were 10 years apart, but they somehow bonded as if they were the same age. Then, Hannah’s parent died and everyone was devastated. She was 8 when they died, and it hit her the hardest. Hannah was put into foster care because she didn’t have any family that could adopt her. Junmyeon begged his parents to adopt Hannah, but they said it would be unfair to her, to get adopted but for no one to be around, because Junmyeon’s parents were always traveling with their jobs, even if they didn’t want to, and Junmyeon would be going to college soon.  
     Even though she was in foster care, they still talked and went out together as much as possible, Junmyeon being the one to help and guide Hannah through life, with his parents giving her parental advice she didn’t have. For someone who grew up without parents, Hannah is super amazing and friendly and caring, and she loves to cuddle and is emotionally deep for someone so young. She’s also very lucky to have gotten an amazing foster family who actually cares about her. You should meet them someday too, when you get the chance.” Sehun concluded his long story.  
     Kyungsoo listened intently, feeling sorry for this little girl(she isn’t really a little girl, he guessed, since she would be 15-years old now) and then feeling happiness that she didn’t go into a spiral of depression, like many would have done. Again Kyungsoo watched Sehun as he talked about his friend and boyfriend and felt great happiness because of the love that was shown when he talked. Sehun abruptly stopped, the movement pulling Kyungsoo from his happy thoughts, and with a grand bow, he gestured to a building they were standing in front of.  
     “This, my humble peasant, is your new housing.” Kyungsoo stared at the beautiful building before him. It was tall, with a brick facade, and all around it was a garden of different flowers of all colors and sizes. Kyungsoo now looked around, realizing they had walked to a less crowded area, with trees so close together to one another, and with such long limbs, light barely made it through the canopy of hanging moss.  
     Kyungsoo made a small noice of appreciation as he admired the surroundings. Sehun gave a quiet laugh at him as he continued to walk, Kyungsoo following quickly behind him, holding his bags close to him and making sure he had all of them.  
     As they entered the building, Sehun walked confidently up to the front desk and started to talk to a lady who seemed to know him well. They shared a laugh at whatever they had discussed quietly before the lady gave Sehun a key. She wished them farewell as Sehun bought them to an elevator and hit the up arrow. When the elevator arrived and they got inside it, Kyungsoo asked Sehun who that was.  
     “Who was that lady and how do you know her so well? Do you know everyone here by name?” Sehun smiled at the comment, gathering his haughty air again.  
     “I know everything about everyone, Soo, you should know that by now. Her name is Amber, she works the front desk here and helps out anyone who needs to get to their room or if they want to switch rooms. I know her so well because Junmyeon used to live here, so she would help me find his room. She really loves our relationship.” Kyungsoo thought that of course she likes their relationship, who wouldn’t.  
     The elevator opened then, and they both stepped out onto the 3rd floor out of 6. Sehun showed Kyungsoo right to his room, almost like a butler, except a butler Sehun was not. As he opened the door, Sehun went right in, not showing any respect to whoever could be inside.  
Kyungsoo followed him in, a little less confidently, almost hugging his bags to himself. Kyungsoo watched as Sehun threw down Kyungsoo’s bags(which Kyungsoo protested about quietly) and went to scope out the rooms. He peered into one bedroom, apparently not finding anything interesting in it, because he moved onto the next bedroom quickly and opened its door. After looking inside, Sehun let out a laugh.  
     “What’s so funny?” Kyungsoo asked as he carefully placed all of his things in the Sehun declared empty bedroom, planning to unpack them later. Sehun laughed again, as if he thought of a funny joke and was laughing about it to himself, until Kyungsoo heard another laugh join his.  
     Kyungsoo came out of his bedroom expecting to see just Sehun, only to be met with the sight of two guys fiercely hugging each other while laughing. The man hugging Sehun had a highly contagious laugh, and was smiling a big box smile. When Sehun finally stopped hugging and laughing, he turned his attention to Kyungsoo.  
     “I thought Amber was lying when she said who you’re rooming with, but she was telling the truth. Kyungsoo, this is your roommate, and biggest bitch on you will ever meet, Byun Baekhyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you like it. If you have any constructive criticism, then feel free to share it! Thank you so much for reading, and I love you all very much! I will try to post everyday, but no promises 


	5. Chapter 5

     Baekhyun threw his head back, laughing deeply, not seeming to be offended by the comment, but instead amused. Kyungsoo could tell that he would like this guy, but he could also tell that Baekhyun was going to be very annoying.  
     “You’re just jealous that you don’t hold the biggest bitch title and I do. Anyway, yes, I am Byun Baekhyun, your new amazing roommate. And you are the Do Kyungsoo I have heard soooo much about.” Kyungsoo looked at Sehun curiously, wondering what he told Baekhyun. Sehun noticed and just smiled at Kyungsoo.  
     “Hi Baekhyun, it’s nice to meet you. I wish I could say that I have heard all about you, but I actually haven’t.” Baekhyun looked at Sehun in mock hurt. Sehun pointed at Baekhyun, cutting him off before he could whine.  
     “You know that I didn’t tell anyone about Junmyeon, so if I bought you up how would I explain how I met you without bringing up Junmyeon? And I can’t just lie!” Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the last comment, mumbling he would have never had asked Sehun to lie.  
     As the two bickered about meaningless things, Kyungsoo watched for a moment with a smile before he decided to look around the dorm. It wasn’t too big, but it bigger than Kyungsoo had expected. The kitchen was nice, all the appliances looked fairly new, which Kyungsoo was happy about because he loved to cook. He looked at the bathroom and at the living room, then went to his bedroom. This university wasn’t lacking.  
     Kyungsoo’s room wasn’t decorated- and probably still won’t be by the end of the year, knowing Kyungsoo-and the walls were white. He was pleased with it; it didn’t have to be colorful, actually, he preferred it not to be. The closet was actually quite big, although Kyungsoo didn’t have much clothes to put in them. Kyungsoo heard Sehun come in to see what Kyungsoo was doing, and then he laughed to see him standing in the closet.  
     “The closet is bigger than I thought.” Kyungsoo remarked his thoughts to Sehun, who for reason thought it funny for Kyungsoo to stand inside the closet. Baekhyun came in to see what was so funny, and was just as confused as Kyungsoo.  
     “Kyungsoo, it’s okay, we will support you. You can come out of the closet.” Sehun said seriously before breaking down and laughing, which he was seeming to do a lot of today. Baekhyun laughed too, making Kyungsoo give a little chuckle.  
     “Trust me, I came out of here a _long_ time ago and I’m not planning to go back in.” Kyungsoo said to humor Sehun. Sehun was just like a baby today, giggling at every little thing, his smile as bright as the sun. Speaking of the sun, it was quickly disappearing from the sky, “Enough laughing, we should be going if we want to explore before it gets too dark.” Kyungsoo said, smiling.  
     Sehun looked out the window of Kyungsoo’s room to see how late it was before agreeing that they needed to go. They tried to invite Baekhyun, but he declined, saying that he was actually going out later tonight, so he needed to get ready.  
     “Oh, I see, Yixing taking you out?” Sehun asked in a teasing voice. Baekhyun didn’t answer, but just winked. Sehun smiled and then rubbed his cheeks, whining that they hurt so much from smiling.  
     Once they said goodbye to Baekhyun-who was quickly becoming one of Kyungsoo’s friends- Sehun and Kyungsoo headed out, back to town. Any normal person would have wanted to stay at the dorm after all the walking they did today, but Sehun and Kyungsoo had a thing about walking and talking aimlessly since they were kids.  
     The pair headed back towards Mainstreet, which was a little less crowded, and looked in the windows of many shops. As they passed by one coffee shop named  A Mug Above, Sehun pointed at it and said,  
     “That’s where Hannah works. The family that fosters her owns that place and they have all their kids(and they have a lot of kids)working there. Hey look, they have a Help Wanted sign out, one of the kids are going to college. I think it’s Taeil...anyway, you should try for the job.” Kyungsoo nodded in agreement, hoping he would have time to come and fill in an application.  
     But that was a worry for another day, right now Kyungsoo was exploring his new home for the next-hopefully-couple of years. They continued to talk as they walked passed a cute bookstore called Cover to Cover, a restaurant called Diane’s Diner, a bar called The Night Owlz and an Internet cafe that seemed to be the busiest place on Mainstreet. As the two looked inside, they saw that every table was full of people getting the free WiFi and charging up their phones.  
Thinking of that, Kyungsoo took out his phone to see that his battery had gone down quite a lot and was almost dead. He didn’t worry though, because he would call his mom once he back home and charged it, and the only other reason he would need it is to call Sehun, but he was right here with him.  
     Kyungsoo and Sehun finally left Mainstreet and took a sidewalk through the campus. The scenery was amazing; the whole town gave off this older vibe, like all the buildings were from another time. The trees looked overhead, casting shapes with their shadows onto the ground. If he had been alone, Kyungsoo might have been scared, but he was brave now because he had to make sure Sehun wasn’t scared. At least, that’s what he told himself.  
     Eventually, it became too dark for the two to see what was around except for blurry black shadows, so they headed back. On the way, they ran into a huge crowd of people getting on or off of the bus, which seemed to be one of the only transportation methods in this town. Kyungsoo tried to grab onto Sehun’s hand, but Sehun wasn’t there anymore.  
     Kyungsoo looked around frantically for the kid, angry at himself for losing him in a moment like this. Of course, Sehun could take care of himself, but Kyungsoo felt responsible for him and what happens to him. So now, if Sehun got hurt, Kyungsoo would beat himself up about it.  
     Kyungsoo, trying to not panic(Sehun could be fine and I’m just too short to see him through the crowd or something), took out his phone to call him. He tried turning it on, and it did, but it was basically dead if he didn’t get a charger soon.  
     The crowd jostled Kyungsoo until he was pushed out of it. He looked now from the outside, trying to see Sehun’s figure, but no dice. Maybe he went back the way we came, thinking Kyungsoo would go that way too…? Kyungsoo wished he could call him, but where would he find a charger…  
     Kyungsoo rushed quickly towards the Internet cafe, opening the door and looking around for anyone who wasn’t using a charger. His eyes landed on a guy, who looked about his age, sitting at a table alone with a charger plugged in the wall beside him, but he wasn’t using it.  
_Bingo_! Kyungsoo came up to the guys table and looked at him. He was wearing a gray shirt with dark, tight jeans, and, to top it all off, a leather jacket. Kyungsoo had to admit, the guy was good-looking. But that was my what Kyungsoo was here for. Kyungsoo tapped the guy in the shoulder and politely asked,  
      “Excuse me, I’m sorry to bother you, but couldn’t borrow your charger for a second? I need to call my friend but my phone is dead.” The guy looked up at Kyungsoo, showing him a incredibly handsome face under a mop of silvery-gray hair, and a look of annoyance.  
     “Look, buddy, I know that I’m handsome, but I’m not interested. You don’t have to pull the, “oh, let me use your charger and then try to get your number” routine, I’ll tell you now I’m not interested.” This comment made the usually calm Kyungsoo a little angry. How dare this random dude that doesn’t even know him make assumptions about him, and seem so full of himself that he thought Kyungsoo liked him without Kyungsoo doing anything! The man had turned away from Kyungsoo, expecting to leave, but Kyungsoo started talking again, with a slightly agitated tone.  
     “I’m sorry sir, but I don’t think you understand. Im not pulling an act, I’m not trying to flirt with you. I’m lost and away from the only person I know in this town, so please show me a little sympathy and let me use your charger.” The guy ignored Kyungsoo, so Kyungsoo went to the other side if the table and reached for the charger cord. The guy stopped his hand, and told him to leave again, saying he wasn’t interested. Kyungsoo was now livid. He didn’t care if he would regret it later, he couldn’t control his anger any longer.  
     "I don't care how attractive you are, I'm sitting at your table because I NEED THAT PLUG." Kyungsoo grabbed the charger cord and stuck the end in his phone and watched as the phone indicated that it was charging. Kyungsoo could see that the stranger was shocked, mouth hanging open slightly in a comical way. Kyungsoo might have laughed if he wasn’t already trying to call Sehun.  
                     ~~~~~~  
     “Just head back to the dorm.” Kyungsoo told Sehun. As soon as Sehun answered the phone Kyungsoo bombarded him with questions. Where are you? Are you okay? Did you get hurt in the crowd? Sehun answered all of them; “I’m near the dorms, I was heading there, thinking that’s where you went...”“I’m fine…”“No, I’m not hurt, mom..”  
     “Okay, can you get here by yourself?” Sehun asked. Kyungsoo said he could and that he would see him in a minute. As he hung up the call, he chanced a look back at the stranger. Kyungsoo was surprised to find him smiling shyly at Kyungsoo and not mad.  
     “I’m, uh, sorry for being mean to you when you asked to use my charger, I’m just tired of people trying to get my number and use me. Sorry…” The guy trailed off awkwardly, not meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes. Kyungsoo, not liking awkwardness, tried to get out as soon as he could but the guy stopped him.  
     “Wait...I’m really sorry, can I make it up to you for the rude comment? I’ll buy you coffee or something..?” Kyungsoo pulled away from the stranger trying to get out as soon as possible, but he remembered his manners.  
     “It’s fine really, you don’t have to make it up to me, Mr…”  
     

 

          “Park. I’m Park Chanyeol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you like it. If you have any constructive criticism, then feel free to share it! Thank you so much for reading, and I love you all very much! I will try to post everyday, but no promises 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for the support I have been getting so far, it’s amazing☺️I just want it to be known that Hannah is the equivalent to Y/N, if you want her to be. I wanted it be like that, so that you could put yourself in the story if you so desired to, but she can also be just another character. If you’re not a girl, then you can ignore the pronouns if you want, I am not good with keeping up with the pronouns they and them and might accidentally change to she or he and I didn’t want to mess up so I made the character a girl. I’m thinking about my next story adding Hannah in again for the original character like Y/N, please comment if you would like something else. This chapter is a little short today, but I will try it make it up to you tomorrow. That’s all I had to say, and I know you’re dying to see what happens, so without further adieu…

           “Park. I’m Park Chanyeol.”

     “It’s really okay Park Chanyeol, you don’t have to buy me coffee.” Kyungsoo bowed and tried to walk away again, but the stranger, now standing in front of Kyungsoo’s way to the door, stopped him.  
     “Wait, can I get a name, at least?” Kyungsoo sighed.  
     “Do Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol smiled down at him(this “Chanyeol” guy was really tall, like, _really_ tall compared to Kyungsoo), and Kyungsoo resisted the urge to smile back. Chanyeol’s smile was really infectious, but Kyungsoo did not have time for pleasantries, he needed to be heading back to the dorm.  
     “Do Kyungsoo…” Kyungsoo hated how nice his nice sounded out of the still stranger’s mouth, “can I have your number? I am a very stubborn person, and I am now determined to make you see that I’m not like the arrogant and selfish person you probably think I am right now.”  
     Kyungsoo really wanted to give this handsome guy his number, but he didn’t want this to get messy. Eventually, Kyungsoo took Chanyeol’s phone and entered his number in, tired of arguing and really wanting to get to the dorm. Kyungsoo was really tired now, and all he wanted to do was sleep.  
     “Thank you for humoring me. I hope to see you soon...Do Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol said, finally letting Kyungsoo pass him. But now Kyungsoo didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay and get to know this mystery named Chanyeol. But he forced himself to go, hurrying into the night without looking back.  
                     ~~~~~~~  
     “Are you going to stay the night here or…?” Kyungsoo asked Sehun as they relaxed on the nice sofas in the living room. When Kyungsoo had gotten back he immediately put his phone on the charger while Sehun apologized many times, saying he would give the royalty role to Kyungsoo and he would play the peasant. Kyungsoo reassured him that it’s okay, no need to do that, which Sehun replied, _“Thank god, I could never pull off looking like a peasant, I’m too gay.”_  
     “Actually, I’m going to stay with Junmyeon. He has his own apartment now and I am decorating it because his decorating skills aren’t even close to mine.” Sehun said this nonchalantly, but his eyes said that he was excited about being closer to Junmyeon. Sehun’s parent’s house was a 5 minute walk from the university and Junmyeon’s new apartment, so Sehun wouldn’t have to take the bus to see him.  
     “Ohhhhh, you’re staying the night with Junmyeon! What kinky things are going to aspire?” Baekhyun, who was surprising still here even though it was past 9:00, said.  
     “Every one that you could think of.” Sehun said to Baekhyun, but then seeing Kyungsoo’s reproachful looked, changed the subject, “Baek, why are still here? Weren’t you supposed to go out?” Baekhyun looked at Sehun like he was dumb.  
     “Of course, I’m still going out! Do you think I would wear this to sleep in?” Baekhyun pointed to the clothes he had on, a tight crimson shirt and black leather pants; definitely not something anyone would wear to bed. Still, Sehun shrugged, raising an eyebrow to say maybe. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.  
     “Yes, I’m still going out; actually, I should be going now, I don’t want to keep Yixing waiting too long. Bye!!” Baekhyun rushed out the door, but not before checking his eyeliner to make sure it was still flawless and to grab a black leather jacket that matched his pants.  
      Seeing the leather jacket reminded Kyungsoo of the stranger at the Internet cafe. He hadn’t told Sehun about the whole ordeal, and he wasn’t sure that he should tell him anyways.  
     “Are you alright, for real? You seemed, I don’t know, shaken when you came in but you tried to play it off. Did something happen at that cafe?” Sehun asked Kyungsoo, always knowing when to ask the one question Kyungsoo didn’t want to answer. He didn’t even know why he didn’t want to answer it, it wouldn’t hurt Kyungsoo in anyway, but he didn’t really want to talk about how handsome this guy was, which was something that Sehun’s gay self would definitely ask. Kyungsoo shifted in his spot before talking.  
     “Yeah, actually, but nothing big. Just, I had to borrow some guy’s charger and then he ended up getting my number.” Sehun lit up at this, getting extremely happy. He always loved when Kyungsoo talked guys with him because Kyungsoo didn’t do it often, if ever.  
     “A guy? Is he handsome? What’s his name? I bet I know him, I know all the hot guys in this town.” Sehun questioned and Kyungsoo sighed. He told Sehun everything that happened after losing him. When Kyungsoo said who the stranger was, Sehun looked like he was about to faint.  
     “Chanyeol? _The Park Chanyeol?_ Kyungsoo, he is one hell of a find, and he wanted your number!? It’s going to be love, I can already see! True, Chanyeol has never talked about liking guys before, but he’s friends with a bunch of gays, including that fabulous me, then maybe he just doesn’t know yet but he suspects. Actually, he probably is secretly gay, considering he had a girlfriend a while ago, who he broke up with, and now he’s pursuing you, a guy.”  
     “Woah, hold on, all he said was that he was trying to make up for being a jerk to me, not that he wanted to have anything more. I don’t think he’s interested in me, even if he is gay, but he looked pretty straight to me. Besides, he hasn’t even texted me yet, maybe he was pretending to be sorry by getting my number.” Sehun rolled his eyes and mumbled something along the lines of “... _intolerable glass mole always being a Debbie Downer._ ”, before standing up and stretching.  
     “I better be going, I don’t want to get at Junmyeon’s too late and he be past out on the bed instead of being up and welcoming me into his loving embrace...doesn’t love sound great Kyungsoo? You should really give it a try sometime.” Kyungsoo who was walking Sehun to the door, pushed Sehun playfully and rolled his eyes. He agreed with a sarcastic _sure, okay_ before hugging Sehun goodbye and watching him walk down the hall to the elevator. Once Sehun disappeared, Kyungsoo called his mom to let her know that he is alive, before getting ready for bed. He was a tired little bean and deserved some rest.  
     Just as he was planning to go to sleep, already in his ducky pajamas and all tucked in, his phone buzzes. _Probably Sehun saying he made it to Junmyeon’s apartment._ Kyungsoo thought sleepily. He reached over and looked at the phone, but the number that had texted him was not Sehun’s, but an unknown number.  
The text read,

    - **Unknown Number  
**_Hey Kyungsoo, this is Chanyeol, the guy from the cafe. I’m still very sorry about that, and I will make it up to you._

     Suddenly, Kyungsoo wasn’t very sleepy. His fingers hovered over the keyboard, wondering what to type. Eventually he settled with;

    - ** _Kyungsoo  
_**_Hey Chanyeol. Don’t worry about it, you don’t need to make it up to me._

     Kyungsoo wished he could have sent something better but he was not very skilled in the ways of being coy. He would have to ask Sehun to give him a class in it, but that would have to be later. Kyungsoo sighed. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you like it. If you have any constructive criticism, then feel free to share it! Thank you so much for reading, and I love you all very much! I will try to post everyday, but no promises


	7. Sorry...

_**I’m sorry everyone for not posting today, but I got very busy and couldn’t finish the chapter and didn’t want to rush it and make it sloppy, so I will be posting twice(just like TT, ahhh;)) tomorrow to make it up to you. Please forgive me <3 Thank you got understanding:)**_


	8. Chapter 7

     After much texting back and forth, both fighting about weather Kyungsoo will get repaid, Kyungsoo caves in and says that Chanyeol can take him to coffee. Chanyeol seemed very happy about this.  
   - _ **Chanyeol**_  
:)This is going to be fun!  
   - _ **Kyungsoo**_  
When and where do you want to meet?  
   - _ **Chanyeol**_  
If you don’t want to, you really don’t have to, I don’t want to force you to.  
      _Where did this insecurity come from?_ Kyungsoo thought as he read the text. Just a minute ago he was being coy and trying to get Kyungsoo to go and get coffee, and now he sounds like a little kicked puppy. Kyungsoo didn’t mean to sound uninterested, actually, he really wanted to see handsome Chanyeol again, but he was trying not to seem too eager in the texts so he was formal with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo guesses it worked too well.  
   - _ **Kyungsoo**_  
No, no, I do want to have coffee with you! I’m not that good at texting, but don’t get the wrong idea  
   - ** _Chanyeol_**  
Sorry for getting kinda insecure...just didn’t want to annoy you or force you to do anything you don’t want to do  
   - ** _Kyungsoo_**  
Don’t worry, I’m blunt, so if you were annoying me I would tell you:)  
     Kyungsoo, who never sent any emojis(as younger people call it Kyungsoo thought), was sending one to a random guy he barely knew. This was starting to get to Kyungsoo’s emotions.  
   - ** _Chanyeol_**  
Really!? I’m glad that you will be honest with me, not many people are:)anyway, I should be going to bed and so should you...it’s really late! Goodnight Kyungsoo!  
   - ** _Kyungsoo_**  
Goodnight Chanyeol  
     Kyungsoo smiled at Chanyeol’s message, his heart fluttering for no good reason. Kyungsoo frowned now at his phone, then shut it off and put it on the table beside his bed. Kyungsoo looked at the dark around and then rubbed his tired eyes. He laid back and relaxed in his bed, thinking he would finally get some sleep. He was wrong.  
     Just as consciousness started to drift from Kyungsoo, a loud bang brought him back to the real world. Groaning, Kyungsoo stood up and wandered towards the door, bumping into everything on the way. He opened the door, but the rest of the dorm was pitch black, so he couldn’t see anything.  
     Suddenly, the door of the dorm opened up, the light from the hall blinding Kyungsoo for a few seconds. When his eyes finally adjusted, Kyungsoo saw two figures, one leaning heavily on the other, stumbling into the room. He recognized as the one leaning on the other was Baekhyun, but he had never seen the other guy carrying Baekhyun.  
     “Yixing, I lovvvvvvvveeeeee yoooouuuuu! You’re ssssssuch an ammmmmmmaaazing booooooyyyyyfffriennnd!” Baekhyun slurred loudly. The other guy, Yixing, shushed Baekhyun while lowly laughing. Neither had noticed Kyungsoo standing in front of them yet, so he cleared his throat to get their attention. Baekhyun’s eyes lit up as he spotted him, smiling at Kyungsoo while getting untangled from Yixing to stumble over to Kyungsoo.  
     “Kyungsooooooooooo-ah! How is my darling roommate? Did Sehunie llllllleave?” Baekhyun smelled heavily of alcohol, and when he tried to stand up by himself he leaned, almost falling if Kyungsoo hadn’t caught him.  
      _Yep_ , Kyungsoo thought, _Baekhyun is drunk as hell._ Sighing, Kyungsoo patted Baekhyun on the back and smiled at him, trying to ignore his thoughts of sleeping.  
     “Hi Baekhyun, I was doing good until woke me up. Sehun left a while ago, I don’t think you understand how late it is, or rather how early it is, and you should be in bed if you want to sleep off some of the hellish hangover you’re going to have.” Kyungsoo looked over at Yixing, who was watching the scene in front of him with a smile.  
     “You must be Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’s roommate that he told me about. I’m Yixing-” Yixing got cut off by a drunk Baekhyun.  
     “My boooyfrriiiiiennnd!” Baekhyun launched himself at Yixing, trying to sloppily kiss Yixing but missing spectacularly but ended up kissing his neck, but Baekhyun went with it and tried to kiss Yixing’s neck some more, but he stopped him.  
     “Baekhyun, stop it baobei, your roommate is watching. He’s right, you need to sleep off this alcohol before registration tomorrow, or you won’t know anything, not that you listen when your sober, but still.” Yixing calmly pulled Baekhyun off of him and then picked him up bridal style, asking Kyungsoo to show him which room was Baekhyun’s.  
     Kyungsoo did, opening the door for Yixing before closing to give the two privacy. Yixing was definitely a foreigner, Kyungsoo could tell by the way he talked with an accent and said baobei, that he was probably Chinese. Yixing came back out of Baekhyun’s room, smiling to himself, and said a polite goodnight to Kyungsoo. As he walked out of the dorm, closing the door and cutting off the hallway light, Kyungsoo knew he was going to like Yixing.  
     Quickly making his way back to his bed and slipping under the sheets, Kyungsoo quickly drifted off to sleep with thoughts of a gray-haired stranger and registeration fresh on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you like it. If you have any constructive criticism, then feel free to share it! Thank you so much for reading, and I love you all very much! I will try to post everyday, but no promises


	9. Chapter 8

     The next day Kyungsoo woke up to his phone alarm going off. He turned it off while rubbing his eyes and sighing. Turning over and rolling out of bed, Kyungsoo shuffled to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed his teeth, and did his morning routine before going back to his room and changing into his clothes, obviously black on black.  
     Kyungsoo walked out of his room and into the kitchen, seeing if there was any breakfast hiding in the cabinets-there wasn’t any-and that’s when Baekhyun decided to make an appearance. Kyungsoo expected to see a disheveled and grumpy Baekhyun from how drunk he was last night, but what he found surprised him.  
     “Hello my awesome roommate, how were your dreams last night?” Baekhyun was already fashionable dressed and had his makeup fully done; if Kyungsoo didn’t know Baekhyun was drunk last night, he probably wouldn’t have guessed it. Instead of being grumpy, Baekhyun looked on top of the world, hugging Kyungsoo tightly before rummaging around the cupboards for something to eat.  
     “I’ve already looked and there is nothing in them. Are you not affected by how much you drank last night? When I saw you, you were too drunk to stand on your own.” Kyungsoo said as he examined Baekhyun’s face for any sign of drowsiness and finding non. Baekhyun smiled at him and shook his head.  
     “My friend, I am schooled in all ways of partying, so I know how to deal with a little hangover.” Baekhyun brushes off Kyungsoo’s concern before flouncing out of the kitchen. Baekhyun stopped at the door to his room and looked back at Kyungsoo, asking him, “Do you want to go and get a coffee and muffin at Starbucks? My treat…”  
     Kyungsoo agreed(he was really hungry) and grabbed a bag with a bunch of stuff he might need, also making a mental note to unpack soon, then heading out the door with a fabulous Baekhyun. As they walked to the nearest Starbucks with Baekhyun leading and Kyungsoo memorizing the way for when he needs his daily dose of coffee, the two made small talk and learned more about each other.  
     Baekhyun was a funny guy, always trying to make you smile, and was very loving, as was already obvious. But Kyungsoo also found out that Baekhyun was just an adorable puppy who wants to be loved and wanted, and could get easily hurt. Kyungsoo had an immediate feeling to protect Baekhyun, just like he always wanted to take care of Sehun.  
     They made it to the Starbucks, which was slightly crowded but nothing too crazy, and ordered there drinks. As they waited, Baekhyun retold Kyungsoo everything that happened last night at the club in detail and using his hands to explain, waving them crazily in the air. In the middle of Baekhyun’s wacky story, Kyungsoo was laughing when he noticed someone watching him.  
     He turned his head to see Chanyeol sitting at a table by the window of the Starbucks and he was smiling at Kyungsoo and Baekhyun as they laughed together. Kyungsoo made eye contact with Chanyeol and they both stared at each other, smiling, and the moment seemed to stop time as they just looked at each other. Eventually, Baekhyun broke the twos connection.  
     “What are you looking at...oh! Is that Chanyeol? Hey Channie! I know I have a fine ass, but stop staring and come over here!” Baekhyun yelled to Chanyeol. Kyungsoo noticed that no one really paid this yelling any attention just glancing up,but then back down at their phones, only a few smiling at the friendly banter. Chanyeol, even though Kyungsoo’s brain told him to stay in his seat, got up and walked over to the two of them.  
     “Hey Baekie, Mr. Fine Ass, what’s up?” Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun, making the latter look very small compared to the other. Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol back fiercely, making Kyungsoo think they were as close as him and Sehun.  
     “Not much, just getting some breakfast with my roommate because we have none at the dorm. Chanyeol, this is Kyungsoo, my new roommate, Kyungsoo this is my brother from another mother, Chanyeol. Although, from the way you too were looking at each other a minute ago, you already know each other’s names…” Baekhyun looked expectedly between the two, waiting for an explanation.  
     “Yeah, me and Kyungsoo ran into each other at the net cafe down the street, and I got his number.” Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo in a kinda flirtatious way, making Kyungsoo blush; Chanyeol made it sound much more romantic than it was. Baekhyun watched this and was nearly squealing.  
     “Okay, I don’t know what’s going on here, but I ship it. Let’s get our coffees and get out of here and go to registration, then on the way you two can talk, I want to see this!” Kyungsoo guessed he didn’t really have a choice now but to get to Chanyeol, even though he had already decided that he would just quickly get in and out of the cafe when Chanyeol bought him coffee. The universe seemed against Kyungsoo, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you like it. If you have any constructive criticism, then feel free to share it! Thank you so much for reading, and I love you all very much! I will try to post everyday, but no promises


	10. Chapter 9

     “Sooooooo, what have you do up to lately Channie?” Baekhyun inquires, as they walked along, Kyungsoo trapped in between Baekhyun and Chanyeol, sipping coffee. Baekhyun ordered a Pumpkin Spice latte(“To satisfy my hangover cravings.” He explained), Kyungsoo got a Caramel Macchiato(“It’s bitter, yet a little sweet at the same.”), and Chanyeol drank a French Vanilla Cappuccino(“Hannah makes the best French Vanilla Cappuccinos, so I wanted to try theirs. It’s not as good.”).  
     “Not much, the same as you, getting ready for the first year of college. Your lucky that you got Kyungsoo as your roommate so that you could make a new friend, I’ve got Jihoon as a roommate. I get lucky and get the guy I’ve known since 2nd grade, not a new roommate that I can get to know.” Chanyeol smiled at Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo would have blushed if he hadn’t caught himself and controlled his body. Chanyeol was messing Kyungsoo up. Kyungsoo smiled back shyly, and Kyungsoo was never a shy person.  
     “Well, Channie, you are very unlucky for not having Kyungsoo as a roommate because I have a good feeling he is going to be the best roommate ever. And you have his number! What is that about? What are you planning to do with my Soo?” Baekhyun asked, hanging off of Kyungsoo with one arm, the other holding his coffee. Baekhyun was already calling Kyungsoo by his nickname even though they had just met yesterday.  
      _This guy definitely moves fast in friendships._ Kyungsoo thought, but he smiled at Baekhyun and patted the arm around his shoulders. He looked at Chanyeol now, honestly wondering what he was _“planning to do with my Soo?”_  
     “Whatever he’s comfortable with...but I was planning to take him to Diane’s Diner. I would say the Night Owlz, but he doesn’t seem the type to want to go there.” Chanyeol talked as if Kyungsoo wasn’t there, yet Chanyeol stared right at him as he talked. _I don’t seem like the club type...is that good or bad?_ Kyungsoo thought, but then dismissed it. It doesn’t matter if that was good or bad, this was going to be a one time only thing.  
     “Ooooooo! Sounds rommaanntic!” Baekhyun cooed in Kyungsoo’s ear. Kyungsoo swatted him away and took a glup of his Macchiato.  
     “Well, it’s not supposed to be, he is just being nice.” Kyungsoo said, not looking up just in cause the two would notice his flustered expression. Luckily, neither did, because they payed him no attention while carrying on their conversation about him.  
     “He doesn’t want it to be romantic, I think, but maybe if I show him my charms he will fall for me.”  
     “Pft, what charms?”  
     “My romantic charms, of course. I can woe any lady in my vincinity, I think I might be able to woe Kyungsoo too, if I try hard enough…” Kyungsoo having enough of the twos antics, so he walked faster and got a few feet in front of them and stopped at a trash can. He glupped down the rest of his coffee, burning his throat slightly, and threw the empty cup in the trash.  
     “I’m going to go get registered, but you two keep talking to each other.” Kyungsoo said, trying not to sound annoyed. He was not used to having so many “friends” at one time, and his temper could not take it. He tried to walk away from them, but again Chanyeol stopped him like he did in the net cafe. Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and held him back. Kyungsoo looked up at Chanyeol, annoyed by his teasing, and Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo with curious eyes.  
     “Did I make you mad? I’m sorry for teasing you, I won’t do it again, you just look so cute when you blush.” Cue Kyungsoo blushing, “See! Adorable.” Chanyeol let of Kyungsoo’s hand and lightly touched his cheek. Kyungsoo jerked back at the touch, looking incredulously at Chanyeol, the latter just smiling warmly at him.  
     “Just...lets go get registered for classes, come on.” Kyungsoo said, ignoring Baekhyun’s little squeal of happiness at the scene. He walked off flustered and heard Chanyeol laugh lowly before following with a fangirling Baekhyun. Chanyeol was going to regret that, Kyungsoo decided with a devious smile. Kyungsoo was going to make Chanyeol flustered, he was determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you like it. If you have any constructive criticism, then feel free to share it! Thank you so much for reading, and I love you all very much! I will try to post everyday, but no promises


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> If you are triggered by the use of the word rape, please be warned it is in this chapter! The action of it is not actually happening, but the word is briefly said, and I was just told that I should have warned you all that it will be said, so heads up! Sorry forgot for any inconveniences that it causes!

     Registration took what felt like forever, but finally the three were registered and walking back towards the dorms in the fading sunlight. Kyungsoo, adjusting the strap of his bag of misallaneous things, admired the sunset as they walked, thinking about how beautiful it was. Lost in his thoughts, he nearly rammed into Baekhyun as he stopped in front of him.  
     “What’s wrong?” Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo confusedly.  
     “What do you mean _what is wrong?_ , we are at the dorms. Did you not pay attention to where we were going?” Kyungsoo shook his head, blushing a little at being caught.  
     “Sorry, I was admiring the sunset...it’s so beautiful.” Kyungsoo stared at sunset a little more before trying to walk towards the dorm with Baekhyun, but a hand grabbed his and stopped this progress.  
     “How about I take you to dinner tonight, if you want? I don’t think Baekhyun will mind…” Chanyeol trailed off, glancing up at a fangirling Baekhyun who nodded enthusiastically to not minding. Then Chanyeol looked back at Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo wished he hadn’t looked in Chanyeol’s eyes, because now he couldn’t look away; looking at them was even better than looking at a sunset.  
     Kyungsoo nodded without thinking, just staring at Chanyeol with a slightly dazed expression. When he finally realized what he had done, it was too late.  
     “Really? You want to go to dinner with me now? You seemed so against it before, but now you’re agreeing easily? Maybe my charms are working on you…” Chanyeol smiled cheekily at Kyungsoo. The latter, flustered, pulled his arm away from Chanyeol’s grip and stepped back a little from Chanyeol.  
     “If we’re going to go, than hop to it, I don’t have much time to waste. I actually want to sleep a little tonight.” He looked accusedly at Baekhyun, who shrugged and then winked at Kyungsoo before skipping happily back into the dorm. Kyungsoo wished he was going back inside the dorm, but he was now going out to eat with one of the hottest guys he’s ever met.  
     “You won’t regret this!” Said Chanyeol happily. He was back in his puppy mood, the look I his eyes so adorable it made Kyungsoo want to melt and run away at the same time. Chanyeol has a lot of mood shifts, from a sexy and flirty boy, to a literal puppy. It was starting to making Kyungsoo’s head spin.  
      “Well, led the way…” Kyungsoo said, and Chanyeol happily accepted. He started to walk, making sure Kyungsoo was keeping up with him, before starting a conversation.  
     “So, Kyungsoo, what are doing as your major?” Even though the question was an easy one, Kyungsoo was nervous he would answer it wrong.  
     “I’m going into music and composing as my major, with cularian arts as a minor.” Kyungsoo said nervously, looking at the ground as he walked, holding his bag’s strap tighter.  
     “Really!? Me too! Well, I meant the major, I’m not minoring in anything, nothing really grabbed my attention. Hey,” Chanyeol said the last word quieter, and Kyungsoo looked up at Chanyeol, confused by the change in volume, “why are you so nervous? You don’t need to be nervous, I’m not going to rape you or something like that, I’m just taking you to dinner. Are you uncomfortable? We don’t have to do this if-“  
     “You keep thinking that I don’t want to go to dinner with you, not even wondering if I’m actually uninterested or nervous. And what if I’m nervous because I don’t want to mess anything up, not because I’m scared you’re going to rape me? Don’t be so worried yourself, Park Chanyeol.”  
     Kyungsoo said this in a quiet reassuring voice, watching Chanyeol’s expression, not wanting to accidentally upset him. Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck nervously and laugh shyly, blushing. This was the perfect time for Kyungsoo to strike back at Chanyeol for earlier!  
     “You’re cute when you blush, too, you know?” Just as expected, Chanyeol blushed even more and became flustered, now looking at his feet as he walked. _Now the scores even Chanyeol._ Kyungsoo thought, smiling with satisfaction. But then Chanyeol surprised him.  
     “The only reason I blush is because I’m next to a cute boy who compliments me when he is the perfect one.” Chanyeol smiled and looked at Kyungsoo after the disgustingly cheesy comment. Kyungsoo blanched, looking at Chanyeol like, _Really!? Did you have to say something like that?_  
     “Your expression is cute, I should say cheesy things more often, I think.” Chanyeol said mischievously, pinching one of Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Kyungsoo swatted his hand away, annoyed by being called cute. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you like it. If you have any constructive criticism, then feel free to share it! Thank you so much for reading, and I love you all very much! I will try to post everyday, but no promises


	12. Chapter 11

     After a few minutes of walking and getting to know each other, the two finally get to Diane’s Diner. Chanyeol, like the gentleman he is, held open the door for Kyungsoo.  
     “After you.” Chanyeol smiled and winked at Kyungsoo, who, flustered, walked inside quickly before realizing he’s never been in here before and should wait for Chanyeol. Chanyeol walks in and waves at a waiter behind the counter, the latter waving back enthusiastically.  
     “Hey Channie! What’s up?” The guy at the counter said, but then the customer he was taking the order of before Chanyeol and Kyungsoo came in cleared their throat to get his attention. The guy motioned to Chanyeol to pick whatever table he wanted before going back to the annoyed customer. Chanyeol chose a booth that was by a window so that Kyungsoo could admire the view some more, motioning an arm grandly to show Kyungsoo where to sit. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and smiled at him before putting his bag on the floor beside the table and taking a seat on one side, Chanyeol deciding to sit on the other. A minute later the waiter was at their table smiling.  
     “So, Channie, what’s up? It’s been a while...who’s your friend?” The waiter saw Kyungsoo for the first time and his smile got even bigger. The guy looked cute when he smiled this big, his eyes turning into a crescent. Kyungsoo was starting to think everyone here was hotter than he was.  
     “This is Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, meet Taemin. He’s a big goofball that breaks everything that is in his reach.” Taemin didn’t protest against Chanyeol’s last comment, he just gasped and then laughed, nodding at how true it was.  
     “Don’t go off and tell all of my bad traits to your cute friend, he’ll get the wrong image of me!” Kyungsoo was surprised and flustered at Taemin’s comment. _He thinks I’m cute…_ Kyungsoo blushed and looked at the table, “And he blushes! Adorable! But not as adorable as my Jongin; no one can beat him.” Taemin talked about “his Jongin” in a dreamy voice, smiling like how Sehun does when he talked of Junmyeon.  
     “I don’t know, Jongin might not be able to compete with Kyungsoo here.” Chanyeol smiled cheekily at Kyungsoo, who kicked him under the table. Chanyeol surrendered, “Anyway, Kyungsoo, Taemin is a year older than us in college, learning how to become a dance instructor. Jongin-”  
     “Is my boyfriend! He’s in high school with Sehunie, so young and innocent, yet so sexy and charismatic. *Sigh* I met him when we did dance together and it was love at first sight. I forgot my water at home, so he gave me his extra and”  
      “And we didn’t come here for your love story, we came to eat.” Chanyeol teased, and Taemin hit him softly with a menu before setting two of them on the table for them to look at.  
      “Drinks?” Taemin asked smiling, making Kyungsoo have a little smile his own. They both said their drinks(Kyungsoo with a water, while Chanyeol got a Coke)and Taemin was off, leaving the two of them alone.  
     “Soooo, what’s good here?” Kyungsoo asked Chanyeol.  
     “I personally like the cheeseburgers with their handmade chips. Mmmmmm, the chips are so good!” Kyungsoo laughed as Chanyeol slumped in his sit while smiling dreamily as he imagined the chips.  
     “Okay, I guess I’ll get that. Honestly, I could eat anything right now I’m so hungry.”  
     “Yeah, we probably should have stopped for lunch earlier, but if we had who knows how late we would be getting back to the dorms. And the I wouldn’t have been able to take you to dinner if we had, so let’s eat now and make up for the food we didn’t have earlier.”  
     At the moment Taemin came back with their drinks and they thanked him. With a smile, he asked for their orders. Chanyeol ordered two cheeseburgers with homemade chips and an extra side chips. Taemin wrote this down and left to go relay the order to the kitchen.  
     Kyungsoo sipped on his water nervously, now alone with Chanyeol and not knowing what to say. Hopefully Chanyeol was a good conversationalist, because if not this really was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you like it. If you have any constructive criticism, then feel free to share it! Thank you so much for reading, and I love you all very much! I will try to post everyday, but no promises


	13. Chapter 12

     “Do you know the game 20 questions?” Kyungsoo nodded, already knowing what way the conversation was going to turn, glad it wasn’t going to be just silence.  
     “Let’s play! Here are my rules when we play  
1)you must answer any questions given to you  
2)you can only ask one question per turn, and  
3)to have fun. Are the rules clear enough?” Chanyeol asked in a childish tone, making Kyungsoo roll his eyes and nod. Chanyeol volunteer to go first, “What’s your favorite color?”  
     “Easy, black. What’s yours?”  
     “Mine too!”  
     “Really? You don’t seem like a guy who would like dark colors, you seem more like a purple or pink kinda guy...”  
     “Everyone says that, but I’m sticking to black! Anyway, your turn!”  
     “But I just asked you a question, shouldn’t it be your turn?”  
     “The way I do you each asks different question, so it was implied that I would answer that one, now it’s your turn to ask a different.” Kyungsoo nodded his head, understanding what Chanyeol was trying to explain.  
     “Okay, ummm...what’s your favorite number?”  
     “21. Yours?”  
     “1.” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both smiled at how similar their answers were turning out.  
     “My turn! What is a bad habit you have?” Kyungsoo didn’t have to put much thought on this one.  
      “I actually have a couple. I bite my nails, lick the lips a lot, and hum along to songs. What’s yours?”  
     “I actually have a few too. My fingers follow the rhythm of a song, and I don’t get mad easily, but when I do it’s because I’ve lost something and I’ll get really mad until I find it, but then I’m good.” Kyungsoo chuckled at Chanyeol, who smiled an adorable smile back.  
     “Your turn!”  
     “Okay...what are your hobbies?”  
     “Listening to music and playing instruments, and before you ask I can play the guitar, drums, African drums, and bass. What are your hobbies?”  
     “Wow, a lot of our answers are close to each other’s…mine are interpreting lyrics and singing.”  
     “Sehun mentioned you having an amazing voice. Maybe soon you sing along with me as I play the guitar so I can hear that voice he talks about…” Chanyeol winked at Kyungsoo. The questions went on and on, the two loosing up and getting more and more playful with each other.  
      “Okay, next question. Do you have a girlfriend?” Kyungsoo was surprised by the question. He remembered his quest to make Chanyeol just as flustered as he was, so he struck again.  
      “No. Are you gay?” Kyungsoo asked bluntly, looking up at Chanyeol under his eyelashes to gauge his reaction. Chanyeol, who had been taking a sip of his Coke when the question was asked, was now coughing because he choked on his drink. Kyungsoo smiled inwardly, proud of his victory. Wiping tears for his eyes, Chanyeol answered with a choked out “Yes..” Chanyeol was now flustered by Kyungsoo’s blunt comment.  
      _Another point for Kyungsoo,_ he thought smugly, watching Chanyeol try to collect himself, _you started this Chanyeol, so be ready for what’s to come._ Just as Chanyeol was about to say something to Kyungsoo, Taemin came over with their food, saving Kyungsoo for now. He dug in, enjoying himself for the first time in a while. And it was because if Chanyeol. This night might not be so long after all.

 

Sorry this is so short, but I really have to get some sleep<3  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you like it. If you have any constructive criticism, then feel free to share it! Thank you so much for reading, and I love you all very much! I will try to post everyday, but no promises


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being inactive for a couple of days, I’ve been a little busy with school and had to take a little break to try and catch up and school work(you know how testing is:/), but I’m back for now, and hopefully will posting for frequently again, but still no promises:)

     After the delicious, yet fattening, burgers and the hard to stop eating chips(Kyungsoo wanted to order more, but stopped himself), the pair relaxed in their booth, talking about random things and getting to know each other better. They laughed at funny memories, and became serious at some moments, but they tried to avoid the serious and mostly jokes around.  
     Finally, Taemin came with the bill, telling Chanyeol that their cook, Mingyu, said hi, and that he would tell Mingyu hi for Chanyeol. Chanyeol gave Taemin some cash without even looking at the bill, telling him to keep the change and to tell Jongin hey for him. Taemin smiled at Chanyeol warmly and thanked him, giving him a brief hug.  
     The two got up, Kyungsoo complaining he didn’t get to pay his share of the bill(“I already told you it was my treat, don’t worry.”), and almost ran into a little boy carrying a rag and tray to carry dirty dishes in.  
     “Jeongin? Hey little man, what’s up? I didn’t know you got a job here.” The young boy smiled at Chanyeol, showing off his braces. _Adorable!_ Thought Kyungsoo, smiling.  
     “Yeah, they kept denying me, saying that I was too young, but eventually I think they got tired of telling me no and let me work. I’m not up to much, just getting ready for the school year to start. What about you?” Jeongin was so cute Kyungsoo wanted to pinched his cheeks, but he refined. The kid was shyly looking at his feet when he noticed that there was someone else there he didn’t know, his ears turning slightly red.  
     “Same here, just waiting for my first year of college to begin. Jeongin, meet Kyungsoo, my new friend. Kyungsoo, this is Jeongin, the most adorable little boy in all the town. You can find no one as cute as he, with his braces and red ears.” Chanyeol said teasingly, pinching Jeongin‘ cute like Kyungsoo had wanted to do. Jeongin weakly swatted his hand away, blushing. Jeongin politely said it was nice to meet Kyungsoo, which he said in return.  
     “We won’t bother you anymore Jeongin, you do your job. I’ll talk to you soon, okay? Bye!” Jeongin nodded and waved bye, ducking around Chanyeol to clean their table of dishes and trash. Chanyeol walked Kyungsoo out of the diner, holding the door open for him again. They walked out into the night, barely being able to see.  
     After a lot of searching in the dark, the two finally found the dorm. They walked inside to the elevator, Chanyeol whistling at Amber, who laughed and whistled back, and Kyungsoo waving shyly at her.  
     “Which floor?” Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo as they got on the elevator.  
     “3rd floor.” Chanyeol nodded and pressed the 3 button. They got off the elevator after a somewhat awkward silence, and Chanyeol walked with Kyungsoo to his door. Kyungsoo looked at him confused, “Which room is yours?”  
     “Actually, I don’t live in this dorm, I live in the one down the street.” Chanyeol said, scratching his head nervously. Kyungsoo’s mouth hung open.  
     “What!? Why are you here then?”  
     “I wanted to make sure you got back safely.” Chanyeol said shyly, but then he suddenly turned charismatic, “And I wanted to know where you stay, so I could visit sometime.” Kyungsoo shook his head, smiling slightly at Chanyeol’s antics.  
     “Well, goodnight Chanyeol, and get to your dorm safely.” Kyungsoo said before opening the unwisely unlocked door(Baekhyun doesn’t believe in locking doors) and walking in before closing it behind, not looking back because he didn’t want to seem too interested. _After all,_ Kyungsoo thought, _Chanyeol probably has ladies and guys alike all over him all the time, he doesn’t like someone like me._  
     But Kyungsoo couldn’t ignore the skipping of his heart when his phone buzzed saying that Chanyeol texted him **_Goodnight;)._**

 


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’m sooo sorry I haven’t been posting but I’ve been having exams and EOC, so I haven’t got to write much. But to make up for it, I’m going to be putting out more than one chapter today, so I hope you enjoy!<3

     Kyungsoo leaned back against the door, sighing and smiling back on the odd, but in a good way, night he had just had. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head at his happy feelings. This is just a one time thing, it’s not like he actually likes me, he was just teasing me. Kyungsoo forced himself up off the door, starting to walk to his new bedroom before he noticed the two people watching him.  
      “I bet, by his expression, that he had a really good time tonight, don’t you think so too, Baekhyun?” Sehun said with a devilish smirk on his face, leaning against the back of the coach, looking cool. Baekhyun, on the other hand, nearly knocked Kyungsoo over as he ran to him, excited and goofy looking.  
      “What. Happened. I have to know!” Baekhyun was, officially, Kyungsoo’s and Chanyeol’s personally fangirl, and he was determined to have his ship sail.  
      “Nothing really, we just talked and ate, that was about it.”  
      “Then why did you act like that when you came in? You’ve totally fallen for him!! Sehun, Chansoo is real!” Baekhyun said this with aggression, like if you told him he was wrong he would go into all out bitch mode and fight you. Sehun laughed, walking over to pry Baekhyun’s death grip from Kyungsoo’s arms.  
      “Okay, I think that Kyungsoo needs his arms Baekie.” Sehun, now with a Baekhyun tightly gripping his bicep, looked at Kyungsoo again, “Is that really all you did? Don’t hold out on us!” Kyungsoo sighed.  
     “Really, I’m being honest, nothing happened! He just took me to the diner, introduced to some of the people we met their, then we ate and he walked me here. That’s it.” Baekhyun and Sehun looked at each other.  
     “He walked you here? But he lives nowhere near here...why would he walk you here?” Baekhyun asked, silence following his question before a shocked Kyungsoo broke it.  
     “Wait, he doesn’t have a dorm down the street?”  
     “No, he has his own apartment, he likes his own space. He didn’t tell you that?”  
     “What!? No! He told me he lived near here, and that he could just walk home easily. If I had known that I would have just told him to go home instead of walking me home, it’s not like this was a date.” Baekhyun and Sehun looked at each other, exchanging words through their facial expressions, “What?”  
      “It wasn’t a date...but would you go on a date Chanyeol, if he asked you out? I mean, I’ve known Chanyeol a while, and he has never just took someone out and got them food without liking them…”  
     “He was just being nice to me, I pretty sure. He was just making up for what happened the other day.”  
     “Really? Because I seem to remember him saying to himself you’re really cute, and definitely his type, but he is a shy boy sometimes so he wouldn’t ask you out without knowing you liked him too…” Baekhyun said, eyes glimmering with hope as he looked at Kyungsoo.  
     Kyungsoo was shocked. He...but he’s so… Kyungsoo didn’t realise that he was speaking out loud until someone answered him.  
     “He’s so what?” Baekhyun asked, looking at Kyungsoo while trying to mask his hope. Why does he look hopeful? It can’t be true...right?  
     “He is just so...I don’t know...handsome and funny and charming, why would he like me? Besides, how can he like me, we just met two times.”  
      “Two times, which will soon be a bunch a times, to a hundred times...he might have just met you but that doesn’t mean he can’t think your cute and his style. His style? I’m starting to sound like Yifan.” Sehun said, shaking his head at the mention of another person Kyungsoo didn’t know but was sure to meet if things were going to go like they had with Baekhyun and Chanyeol.  
      “Wait, you think he’s handsome and funny and charming!? Oh, please let me tell Chanyeol, he would totally ask you out if he knew! Please?” Baekhyun begged, looking excited.  
      “What!? No! You can’t tell him that, why would need to tell him?”  
      “Because…” Baekhyun stopped himself, before continuing again, “Just let me tell him!” Seeing Kyungsoo’s shaking head, Baekhyun sighed defeatly, “Fine, I won’t tell him, but you should really give him a chance.”  
      Kyungsoo sighed too, nodding and saying he would, but he couldn’t agree that Chanyeol would feel the same. His two friends seemed to be happy with the answer and they sat back down in the living room, Baekhyun plopping elegantly on a chair while Sehun dragged Kyungsoo to the couch to use his lap as a pillow.  
       When Sehun laid his head on Kyungsoo’s lap, Kyungsoo petted his hair, Sehun purring like cat would. Kyungsoo looked at Sehun was affection, smiling without even thinking. Things had changed so much for Kyungsoo since he got here, and he knew that it would change even more, but he was happy that he would be surrounded by people who cared for him.

 

 


	16. Chapter 15

     The weeks passed and school was finally starting tomorrow. Kyungsoo, whose thoughts used to be consumed by a boy who he hadn’t seen after that fateful night, was now nervous for the first day of school. It seemed silly to him that he was nervous-he should have been excited-but he had always been an introverted person so he was just dreading the halls full of tons of other people. Kyungsoo was currently lying in bed, trying to get some rest before the big day, and it seemed that just as he drifted off his alarm went off.  
      _Ringggg, ringggg!_ Kyungsoo groaned before turning over and clicking the off button. Groggily, Kyungsoo got up and went into the bathroom, getting ready for the day. When he felt acceptable, he found a pair of comfy, but trendy, jeans and a black shirt, throwing his favorite(and most used) black hoodie on. Kyungsoo looked at himself in the mirror before deeming himself ready. To others Kyungsoo probably looked like an emo because of his limited, mostly black, wardrobe, but he could never find himself to care enough to change it.  
     Kyungsoo slipped on some socks to complete his outfit before heading into the kitchen to get something to eat. Since the day he found out they had no food in the place, Kyungsoo had been buying groceries with his limited funds(he was probably going to have to get a job soon), so now Kyungsoo made himself some coffee(Baekhyun bought a Keurig, saying that he couldn’t survive without it) and started making Baekhyun and himself some scrambled eggs.   
     Speaking of Baekhyun, he had been out partying last night and hadn’t came back yet, probably slept at Yixing, but Kyungsoo wasn’t worried because he had learned that he would be back soon enough, and to fix him some eggs because he would be hungry. Over the last few weeks the two had gotten very close, becoming closer than Kyungsoo would have expected. There were a few incidents that made Kyungsoo cringe at how weird they were, while there were some where he smiled at how fun it was to have Baekhyun as a roommate. As if on cue, Baekhyun came into the dorm, looking fabulous as ever, strutting over to where Kyungsoo was, back-hugging him while peeking at what he was cooking.   
     “Soo-ah, you really should have come out last night, it was crazy!” Kyungsoo was always surprised at how Baekhyun never had a hangover.   
     “That’s the exact reason I didn’t come.” Kyungsoo said, swatting away Baekhyun’s grabby hands on his coffee, “If you want coffee, then make your own, you can’t have mine.” Baekhyun pouted before moving over to the Keurig and his own cup.  
     “Well, I don’t want your coffee anyway, it’s way too bitter for me.” Kyungsoo scoffed at Baekhyun comment.  
     “Mine isn’t actually that bitter, you just load yours with a whole cup of sugar.” Baekhyun shrugged, not denying this accusation before getting his now made coffee from the Keurig before going and putting some(translation:a lot) of sugar into it before stirring it.  
     Eventually, Kyungsoo finished cooking the eggs and both the boys ate, Baekhyun chattering about his wild night, Kyungsoo giving commentary at the right times. This was starting to feel like the norm to Kyungsoo, and he enjoyed it. After they finished their eggs, they put the dishes into the sink, resolving to wash them later. Then they grabbed their bags, Baekhyun checking his perfect eyeliner one last time before Kyungsoo and him headed out the door.  
     “I’m sad we don’t study the same thing, we won’t get to see each other all the time.” Baekhyun said, reminding Kyungsoo that he studied music, while Baekhyun studied fashion. Baekhyun pouted and hung onto Kyungsoo as they walked, but then smiled like he had a devilish idea. He looked at Kyungsoo, who was looking wearily back, “You know who else is a music major? Chanyeolie!” Baekhyun said his name in a singsong voice, smiling happily at Kyungsoo who rolled his eyes, trying not to seem interested.  
     “So? It’s not like he’d want to see me, he hasn’t said anything to me since that night we had dinner.” Baekhyun scoffed at what Kyungsoo, brushing his disinterest.  
     “He’s been busy with his family since they won’t see he much anymore they had him stay with them until today, Soo-ah. But now that you go to school together he will so you a lot of interest, just you wait.” Baekhyun smiled happily, dragging Kyungsoo along. Kyungsoo hoped, down in his heart, that Chanyeol would show him interest, so he secretly wished Baekhyun was right.


	17. Chapter 16

     After they got to the school’s grounds, the two split up. Kyungsoo was nervous walking only, but he had to be independent now, so he had to take a deep breath and suck it up. As he walked along, his thoughts went into chaos, imagining all the bads things that might happen today. Wrapped in his head, Kyungsoo didn’t notice another boy walking along quickly. They were walking the same way, but the other was cutting across the grass, not caring about the sidewalk. The other student was preoccupied with his earphones that he didn’t see tiny Kyungsoo till it was too late.  
     The other boy ran right into Kyungsoo, making the both of them fall, the former making a very undignified sound as he fell on top of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was annoyed at first, but then he saw that the other boy had a couple of tears falling down his cheeks and he immediately helped him up and asked the guy what was wrong. He brushed off Kyungsoo, trying to walk on, but then he stopped in his next few steps and broke down, sobbing.  
     Kyungsoo, shocked, walk over to the boy and did what he thought was best: hugged him. The boy hesitated a second before wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo too. They just stayed like that for a solid 5 minutes, Kyungsoo just rubbing the slightly taller boys back. Eventually, the boy stopped crying and pulled away from Kyungsoo.  
     “T-thank you.” The boy said quietly, wiping his face of tears. Kyungsoo smiled at him sympathetically before taking out a thing of tissues. The boy thanked him again before blowing his nose.  
     “So, what happened to make you cry this much dude?” Kyungsoo said, trying to sound friendly and chill. The guy took a second to collect himself before walking slowly, meaning for Kyungsoo to follow him so they wouldn’t be late.  
     “You don’t want to know man, you’ll probably will judge me anyway.”  
     “No way, I won’t judge you man.” The guy hesitated.  
     “Okay, but you can’t judge me. There is this...guy that I like, and I confessed to him yesterday but he didn’t say anything back, he just looked at me with a blank expression. I just left him like that, I couldn’t bear to hear his rejection. And I really thought…” The boy stopped talking and let out a shaky sigh. Kyungsoo patted the guy on the back sympathetically. He stopped walking, making Kyungsoo stop too, and the guy look at him surprised, “Wait, you’re not grossed out?” Kyungsoo laughed.  
     “Considering that I’m gay too, I think that no, I’m not grossed out.” The boy smiled at Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo was happy that he lifted his spirits, “I’m Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo put out his hand out. The boy shook it.  
     “My names Jongdae, and I promise that I’m actually always this depressed. Actually, you ask anyone and they’ll I’m way too cheerful.” The boy and Kyungsoo talked while they walked, Kyungsoo finding out that Jongdae was also a music major, and he had an amazing voice. Jongdae was also a friend of Sehun and Baekhyun(honestly, Kyungsoo wasn’t surprised, they all fit together)and that he would take care of Kyungsoo and make they were always partners. Jongdae was like Baekhyun in the way that he made friends fast, so now Kyungsoo was going to be seeing a lot of Jongdae now.  
     “What are the odds that all the gays found each other. We should create a squad together, The Queer Club.” Jongdae said, then laughed loudly; Kyungsoo was figuring out that Jongdae was a pretty loud guy.  
     Finally the two got to their building and went inside. They searched for their classroom, and when they found it Jongdae stopped Kyungsoo from going inside. Kyungsoo looked at Jongdae in confusion, but he wasn’t looking at him.  
     “Hey is that...Chan-shi!! What’s up man?” Kyungsoo swallowed before turning around slowly. There, standing behind Kyungsoo now, was Chanyeol. He smiled at Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo looked away from him, still kind of disappointed. Chanyeol must have felt Kyungsoo’s mood, because he cleared his throat awkwardly and his smiled flattered before he smiled brightly at Jongdae.  
     “Hey Dae, I’m not up to much. You in vocal class first? I’m in that next, I’m in the band room this class.” Jongdae smiled brightly back at Chanyeol, sensing the weird atmosphere but ignoring it.  
     “Yeah, I’m in vocal class with Kyungsoo-ah here! He is sooo amazing too, he made me feel better on the way here.” Chanyeol frowned, looking at Jongdae with curiously.  
     “Wait, did Minseok…”  
     “He didn’t say anything, just sat there. I just left him there, I couldn’t take the silence.” Chanyeol smiled, relieved.  
     “But he didn’t say no. Maybe he was just in shock or something that a handsome man just asked him out.” Jongdae rolled his eyes, muttering a maybe, but he seemed to like that thought.  
     “Anyway, me and Kyungsoo-ah have to get in class, you should do that too. Bye Chan-shi!”  
     “Bye Dae, and go talk to Minseok again, he might give you more than silence today.” Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo for a second, but Kyungsoo didn’t make any move to look at him or say bye. After a second of hesitation, Chanyeol said, “Bye Kyungsoo...have a good day.” Then Chanyeol walked off. Jongdae dragged Kyungsoo into the classroom and to the back of the classroom, putting him into a chair and seating down beside, facing him and grabbing his arms, in the same way Baekhyun did when he wanted Kyungsoo to talk.  
     “What was that? Did something happen between you and Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo sighed, shaking Jongdae’s off of him. He scratched the back of his neck, not knowing what to say.  
     “Nothing happened, he just took me out to dinner once and-” Jongdae squealed, Kyungsoo shushing him.  
     “You two used to date?”  
     “No! No. He just took me out to eat once to make up for accidentally hurting my feelings. But after that, we haven’t talked since. He said that he would definitely see me again, but he never went through with his promise.”  
     “But you like him. You totally do.” Jongdae smiled devilishly, reminding Kyungsoo of Baekhyun but Jongdae’s look scared him more.  
     “You can’t deny he is handsome, but that doesn’t mean that I like him in that way.” Jongdae, obviously not believing Kyungsoo, shrugged, still wearing his scary smile.  
     “Well, maybe that’s so, but he totally thinks you’re cute too then. The way he smiled at when he walked up(insert sigh), so dreamy. I bet you wishes he could have talked to you again, maybe he didn’t have anytime.”  
     “I know, Baekhyun said the same thing.” Kyungsoo sighed, before turning his attention to the teacher, who was now telling the class what to expect this year. Kyungsoo told himself that he would not think of the handsome boy who tried to plague his thoughts, and he gave her his full attention.

 


	18. Chapter 17

     When class ended, Jongdae gave Kyungsoo his number so they can keep in touch. Then the pair split ways, Kyungsoo going to English while Jongdae went to Math. Kyungsoo, who loved English, went through the class too fast, leaving disappointed at how it was over. His next class was composing, and it was on the other side of the campus. And he had to be there in 10 minutes.   
     Kyungsoo jogged across campus(he could see a bunch of other kids doing the same)and by the time he got to the building he was tired and about to be late, but he hadn't even found the classroom yet. He quickly found the classroom just in time, going to the back of the class, which was empty. Kyungsoo guessed everyone was in the front of the class to try to get the teacher to like them best, but Kyungsoo didn't care enough to get the teachers attention so he sat in the back of the class. Panting, he slid into his seat, running a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes, relishing how the a/c felt on his skin, when he suddenly feels a presence beside him.  
     "Can I sit here?" A voice said. Kyungsoo opened his eyes and looked up to see Chanyeol standing over him. He immediately sat up in his chair and looked at the table in front of him.  
     "Uhh, sure. Yeah, sure." Kyungsoo said, flustered. Chanyeol sat down, keeping one seat in between him and Kyungsoo, probably still weary because of the tension from Kyungsoo this morning.   
     "Sooo, how are you?" Chanyeol said trying to ease the awkwardness, but only making it worse.   
     "I'm...fine. How are you?" Kyungsoo said, cringing inwardly at how disinterested his voice was.  
     "I'm doing fine too." Chanyeol said, pausing before continuing, "Did I do something to make you mad?" He asked quietly. Kyungsoo sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. "What happened to talking to me again? I thought you were going to at least send me a text and say what's up, but no, nothing. I'm not mad at you, just...I thought you wanted to be my friend, you know? You know what, don't worry about it, it's fine." Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo, regret written on his face.   
     "I'm sorry that I didn't get to text you, but I was really busy. My parents wanted to see me one more time before I went to college and they were busy with work. I'm really sorry Kyungsoo, please forgive me. If it will make you happy, I'll text you everyday from now on. I didn't know you that it make you this mad, I'm really-" Kyungsoo felt bad now for being mad at Chanyeol, cutting him off from saying sorry again,   
     "It's okay, Chanyeol, I was just over reacting. You don't have to apologize so much. Don't feel bad." Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo with unmasked hope and happiness in his eyes that it hurt Kyungsoo how innocent he was.   
     "Really?"   
     "Of course, don't worry about it." Chanyeol smiled at Kyungsoo, but then his attitude changed from innocent to charming in .01 seconds.   
     "Okay, but I will make it up to you. Let me take you out to dinner again..." Kyungsoo was speechless for few seconds before looking at the front of the classroom, away from Chanyeol, nodding and blushing. Kyungsoo could see Chanyeol in the corner of his eye smiling cheekily before looking to the front of the classroom too, their teacher finally coming in late. The teacher started class and before either of them knew it the class was over.

 


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my best friends and kinda editor(Rachelsyanoona)told me that I haven’t been making it too obvious about what everyone looks like, so I’m going to try to make it a little more obvious now. Read the notes at the end please, I need a little advice that may help out my readers<3

      “What are you doing for the rest of the day?” Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo as the gathered up their books. Kyungsoo checked his schedule, but he had no other classes for the day.  
     “Ummm, I have nothing else to do today? What about you?” Chanyeol smiled, making Kyungsoo’s heart flutter.  
    “Same! How about we get lunch?” Kyungsoo looked up at the taller boy, hesitating a few seconds before nodding, looking down to hide his blushing cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
     About an hour later, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were in the elevator in Kyungsoo’s and Baekhyun’s dorm building, laughing and carrying a box of leftover pizza. They decided to go to a pizza place on Main Street, and now they were laughing about something Baekhyun did when he was drunk for the first time.  
      “He really tried to make out with a mailbox?” Kyungsoo asked, giggling at the thought of the blondie doing that. Chanyeol laughed and nodded.  
      “Yeah, with tongue and everything! As part of my best friend duty, I brushed his teeth for him when I got him back to his parents place, but not before videotaping it.” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo laughed with each other.  
      “You got a video? Let me see!” They were just outside of his dorm room when they stopped so Chanyeol could show him the video. They leaned in together, both looking at Chanyeol’s phone screen and watching the video.  
     Kyungsoo watched a younger, drunk Baekhyun(he still looked fabulous, but he was shorter back then and his hair was brown, so it must have been before he dyed it)kiss a mailbox before a young Yixing pulled him off of it, shaking his head and laughing at Baekhyun’s drunk antics. Behind the camera, the drunk giggles of Chanyeol can be heard before the video ends, Chanyeol probably taking Baekhyun home afterwards.  
      Kyungsoo smiled at the video before looking up at Chanyeol and feeling his heartbeat get faster. They were really close to each other, if Kyungsoo was any taller they would be nose-to-nose, and the atmosphere changed from giggly to serious in a few seconds. And it wasn’t a bad serious either, but a gut-tickling, breathe-stopping serious that had Kyungsoo’s heart go crazy.  
      Chanyeol looked down at Kyungsoo, his gray hair falling over his eyes, somehow making him look handsomer( _That's not even a word, but no real word can describe Chanyeol._ Kyungsoo thought). Kyungsoo flinched when Chanyeol’s hand touched his cheek but relaxed after a second. Chanyeol ran his thumb across Kyungsoo’s cheek softly, making them turn a light pink. Chanyeol’s hand came away far enough for Kyungsoo to see an eyelash on his thumb.  
      “Make a wish.” Chanyeol whispered, his breath brushing against Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo felt slightly disappointed that Chanyeol only touched his cheek to get an eyelash, but he still closed his eyes and made a silent wish. When he opened his eyes, it seemed like Chanyeol was closer to him than before, but maybe it was just his imagination. He took his eyelash from Chanyeol before blowing it off his finger, he disappearing like the flames on birthday candles, “What did you wish for?”  
      “It’s a secret.” Kyungsoo said, before stepping back from Chanyeol(he needed some space he might just spontaneously combust)and unlocked the door to the dorm. Kyungsoo turned to say goodbye to Chanyeol, but before he could say anything an arm snaked around him, pulling him back into a pajamaed(another not-word that Kyungsoo has made)Baekhyun.  
      Kyungsoo didn’t even jump, he just leaned into the older boy. Kyungsoo noticed how much he had changed since he made some friends(other than Sehun), like how little he detested hugs and cuddles now that someone wanted to cuddle with him. Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun smile when he spotted a gray-haired boy standing in front of him.  
      “Chanyeolie! What a pleasure! I was just about to call Kyungsoo to see where he was, but it seems he was alright since he was with you.” Baekhyun winked a Chanyeol who rolled his eyes and smiled.  
      “He was safe, but not your secrets.” Baekhyun gasped.  
      “What did you tell him!?”  
      “Nothing much, just some old memories.” Chanyeol smiled at his friend.  
      “Come in and tell me what you two talked about behind my back.” Baekhyun untangled himself from Kyungsoo to drag the both of them in the room. He sat them down on the couch, sitting in between them before turning to Chanyeol, waiting for an answer.  
      “Well...why do you have pjs on?” Chanyeol said, trying to change the subject. Baekhyun was not having it.  
      “Because I don’t have to do anything for the rest of the day no spill!” Chanyeol raised his hands in surrender as he retold Baekhyun all the things he told Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo watched the scene with a smile, laughing at their antics. He was really going to love this place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so to help out everyone figure out what each person looks like, should I make a chapter of pictures of what they look like? Please comment and let me know<3thank you my lovelies


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For real, if you want those pics pleasssseeeee comment<3<3

      After a lot of bickering, the three decided to watch a movie on TV. Baekhyun, after texting Sehun to come, took out a CD(“Everyone loves Twilight, just watch it.”)and put it in the CD player, and Kyungsoo getting up to make some popcorn. Kyungsoo finished the popcorn, bringing it to the lanky gray-haired boy and blonde pjed boy, and just as he was about to sit down there was a knock at the door.  
     “I’ll get it.” Kyungsoo said, walking over to the door. He opened the door to be met with Sehun and a unfamiliar brown-haired guy standing there. The two looked like opposites; Sehun looking relaxed while the other looked tense. Sehun smiled at the sight of Kyungsoo.  
     “Soo-ah! How was school? You look tired.” Sehun hugged Kyungsoo, who smiled into the taller ones chest and hugged him back. Sehun has already been in school since last week, so he was already the most popular kid in school, and Kyungsoo never doubted it; even without his amazing personality, Sehun could still be popular with his looks alone. The guy beside Sehun watched the interaction, even more nervous when he heard that this was “Soo-ah”, Sehun’s best friend.  
      “It was a tiring day.” Kyungsoo agreed when they pulled apart, smiling at the tense brown-haired guy. Sehun seemed to notice Kyungsoo’s interest because he now angled himself so he could look both at Kyungsoo and his companion.  
      “Soo-ah, meet Junmyeon, my boyfriend. Junie, this is Kyungsoo, my friend I’ve told you so much about.” Junmyeon smiled nervously at Kyungsoo, putting out his hand for Kyungsoo to shake, which he did with a friendly smile.  
     “Nice to finally meet you Junmyeon, I’ve heard tons about you; Sehun loves to talk about you.” Both Sehun and Junmyeon blushed, making Kyungsoo smile, “Come on in, or Baekhyun might start Twilight without us.” Sehun gasped and pulled Junmyeon into the room, telling Baekhyun he better not start the movie yet. Kyungsoo closed and locked the door behind them, following them with a laugh. Junmyeon seemed to relax a little more, letting Sehun pull him unto the loveseat and telling Baekhyun and Chanyeol(whom he already knew)hi.  
     They dimmed the lights started the movie, Sehun and Junmyeon sitting in the loveseat and Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo sitting the same way the had before on the sofa. Midway through the movie, Sehun announced they needed drinks and dragged Kyungsoo to the kitchen to help him get them. Both Junmyeon and Chanyeol watched curiously as the two of them went into the kitchen, Kyungsoo getting pulled by Sehun. As soon as they got in there, Sehun made sure it looked like the two of them were getting drinks while whispering to Kyungsoo.  
     “ _So, you went out with Channie again?”_  Kyungsoo hummed a yes, pouring drinks into the cups Sehun filled with ice, “And then he took you out again?” Sehun raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
     “ _Yeah, but again only for an apology._ ” Kyungsoo said, finishing up the last of the cups. He tried to leave with three of the glasses but Sehun stopped him.  
     “ _Soo-ah, he will ask you out on a date without needing an excuse, but he’s using them for now because he’s unsure if you like him. Be patient, he’ll be asking you out soon._ ” Kyungsoo smiled at Sehun, nodding to say he would. Sehun seemed satisfied so he grabbed the last two drinks and headed back to the others, Kyungsoo following.  
      Sehun sits down and kisses Junmyeon on the cheek when he receives a curious look from the older, handing him his drink. The light from the kitchen showed Junmyeon blushing and rolling his eyes at Sehun, but Kyungsoo also saw the way he secretly linked his fingers with Sehun’s, leaning closer to the younger. Kyungsoo could barely see a difference in the couple’s ages, much less that Junmyeon was about to be a teacher.  
     Kyungsoo smiled at the two before giving Baekhyun and Chanyeol their drinks. When he handed Chanyeol his, their hands lingered for a second longer than two friends should have touched hands. Kyungsoo blushed, thanking the dimmed lights for hiding it, and sat down beside Baekhyun.  
     Eventually, the movie ended and everyone got up and stretched, knowing it was too late to watch another and that they should probably head home. Sehun and Junmyeon said goodbye, promising to come back soon, then Baekhyun said goodnight to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, saying he should probably give them some “alone time”. They both rolled their eyes at Baekhyun, telling him goodnight. Then they turned to each other awkwardly, unsure of what to say.  
     “Umm...well, goodnight Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo said nervously. His nervousness seemed to give Chanyeol bravery by the way he smiled and laughed softly.  
     “Goodnight to you to, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol then surprised Kyungsoo by hugging him tightly.  
     Kyungsoo stayed still for a second before hugging him back, melting into Chanyeol’s touch. Kyungsoo took a deep breath to steady himself, but instead he got a nose full of Chanyeol scent, making him even dizzier. Chanyeol smelled like laundry detergent, shampoo, and...he couldn’t put finger on it, it was probably a smell distinctly Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hummed happily without even realizing it, and when he did he blushed, embarrassed. But then Chanyeol hummed back, making Kyungsoo smile. They finally broke apart, but Chanyeol didn’t let Kyungsoo get very far, trapping him so he was leaning against Chanyeol but they weren’t hugging, Chanyeol looking into Kyungsoo’s eyes. Kyungsoo looked back up at Chanyeol, seeing a small flutter of nervousness there.  
     “This was fun, maybe we should do this more..?” Chanyeol asked, looking at Kyungsoo with the most innocent face, making Kyungsoo’s heart hurt.  
     “Yeah, I’d like that.” Kyungsoo said, and with a sudden urge of confidence, raised his hand and brushed it across Chanyeol’s face before letting it fall to his side. Chanyeol blushed and let go of Kyungsoo, smiling shyly. Kyungsoo smiled back to him, opening the door so Chanyeol could leave. He did, brushing their arms against one another as he walked out.  
     Kyungsoo smiled as he watched him get into the elevator, closing the dorm rooms door in time with the elevators. He leaned back against the door, just like he did after their first “date”, and smiled as his hand messed up his blacks locks. Kyungsoo heard a giggle and looked up to see Baekhyun, who peeking out of his room to watch the whole thing. He bounced over to Kyungsoo, hugging him.  
     “Oh. My. Gosh! You two have to be a thing soooooon!!” Baekhyun sighed dreamily as he ended the hug, before saying a quick “night” and skipping into his room, shutting the door fully this time. Kyungsoo shook his head at his friend before going into his bathroom and doing his nightly routine. Kyungsoo’s mind wandered to what Chanyeol might be doing as he brushed his teeth. When finished, Kyungsoo slid under his covers, ready for bed, when his phone buzzed.

   - **Chanyeol**  
_Goodnight Kyungsoo:)_

     Kyungsoo smiled at his phone screen before responding.

   - **Kyungsoo**  
_Goodnight Chanyeol:)_

     He turned off his phone after that, cuddling up under his covers with a smile on his face. That night he fell asleep thinking of a certain gray-haired boy who made him crazy.


	21. Picture Chapter!

goo.gl/images/V7NERL - Kyungsoo

goo.gl/images/RoXeQN - Chanyeol

goo.gl/images/1msPwV - Sehun

goo.gl/images/wJ6siw - Junmyeon

goo.gl/images/CggQYx - Baekhyun

goo.gl/images/v33GYg - Yixing

goo.gl/images/bMd3eP - Taemin

goo.gl/images/1exbQF - Jongin

goo.gl/images/ohvLwb - Jongdae

goo.gl/images/drpt5K - Minseok

goo.gl/images/fbh5rx - Jeongin

goo.gl/images/3ZrKJr - Zitao

goo.gl/images/oShwSS - Yifan

goo.gl/images/Z4Q13z - Luhan

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever there is a new character or a change in a character’s looks, this will be updated:)<3


	22. Chapter 20

     Kyungsoo wakes up and rolls over and checks his phone before going to the bathroom. His phone had a text notification on it, reading that it was from no other than the gray-haired boy.

   - **Chanyeol**  
 _Good morning Kyungsoo, have good day at school_

     Kyungsoo felt his heart flutter, texting him back:

   - **Kyungsoo**  
 _Good morning Chanyeol, have a good day too <3_

     He sent the heart with a sudden burst of courage, throwing his phone on his bed, not wanting to look at his answer. He felt his bed vibrate and risked a look at the phone.  
  
   - **Chanyeol**  
 _^u^ <3_

     Kyungsoo smiled at the message and then got ready for his day. After getting out the bathroom and grabbing his bag and phones from his room, he headed into the kitchen and fixed him and Baekhyun some breakfast, who rushed into the kitchen and quickly ate his eggs and drank his coffee.  
     “Woah, woah!” Kyungsoo said to him, slowing him down, “What’s the rush?” Baekhyun swallowed before smiling his cute box smile at Kyungsoo.  
     “Yixing is picking me today and I just can’t wait!!” Kyungsoo smiled at the cute lovestruck Baekhyun, at how adorable he was, like a teenage girl with her first love.  
     “I’m glad you’re happy, but I don’t think Yixing would like that you choked from being excited from seeing him.” Baekhyun nodded but didn’t slow down and finished his food in no time, “Okay, but don’t be sad when you get sick.”  
Baekhyun stuck out his tongue at Kyungsoo before going back to his room to make sure he still looked good. As he skipped out of the room, Kyungsoo watched him, shaking his head before taking a sip of his coffee. He felt a vibration in the back pocket of his pants, and took out his phone to see who texted him.

   - **Chanyeol**  
 _Do you need/want a ride to campus today?_

     Kyungsoo’s heart fluttered and he felt like the giddy teenage girl now.

   - **Kyungsoo**  
 _I would love a ride:)_

   - **Chanyeol**  
 _I’ll be at your dorm in 5 minutes_

     Kyungsoo’s stomach was a mush as he grabbed his bag off the table where he had set it down and yelled at Baekhyun he was going. Baekhyun popped his head out of his room, looking at Kyungsoo curiously.  
     “Why the sudden rush?” Baekhyun inquired. Kyungsoo mentally cursed, wishing he could have just gotten out the door without Baekhyun teasing him.  
     “Chanyeol said he’ll give me a ride to class today.” Baekhyun seemed surprised.  
     “You agreed?” Kyungsoo nodded, confused. Baekhyun looked him a second before laughing, “Oh, he didn’t tell you, I’ll let you find out on your own then.” He giggled devilishly, smirking at Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo looked at him a second before heading out the door, grabbing his key on the way, not wanting to get distracted by his roommate. Baekhyun stuck his head out of the dorm door, reminding Kyungsoo to get some groceries before he came home. Kyungsoo nodding, knowing he needed to get a job, and soon. Maybe I’ll get a job at that cafe. He thought as he got on the elevator.  
     Kyungsoo waved at Amber as he passed by the front desk, the latter waving back with a smile, and then he headed outside and looked around for Chanyeol. He forgot to ask what car he drove, but Kyungsoo was sure he would figure it out when Chanyeol got here.  
     Kyungsoo frowned after a minute, wondering when Chanyeol would get there, but told himself-in his head of course, he didn’t want to seem crazy talking to himself-to calm down and that he would be soon. He stood on his tiptoes, he’s not that tall, and looked for what he guessed was an expensive car. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms come around. He made a very unmanly noise as he tried to get away from the stranger, but then he saw it was just Chanyeol. The latter chuckled and let go of Kyungsoo.  
     “Did I scare you?” Kyungsoo blushed and frowned.  
     “Yes...that wasn’t very nice.” Chanyeol smiled at Kyungsoo, his eyes crinkling as brushed down a hair that was sticking up.  
     “I’m sorry for scaring you Kyungsoo, but I have something that make it to you.” He said and Kyungsoo heart fluttered, he looked at Chanyeol curiously. Chanyeol put his hand in the pocket of his leather jacket, that Kyungsoo loved the look of, before pulling out a snickerdoodle wrapped in Saran Wrap. He put it out for Kyungsoo to take, who took it, smiling with a light pink dusting his cheeks, “I didn’t know what kind of cookie you liked, but you seemed like a snickerdoodle guy.”  
      “Thank you, and I do like snickerdoodles. They’re actually my favorite cookie.” Chanyeol’s face lite up and it made Kyungsoo heart skip a beat at the cute expression. Without thinking, he let his hand come up and squeeze his cheek. He froze a second before he stopped squeezing us cheek, but he ruffled Chanyeol’s hair, the latter smiling happily, looking like a puppy, “Where is your car?” Chanyeol looked confused before realizing something.  
     “Ohhhh, I didn’t tell you...just follow me.” Kyungsoo followed Chanyeol hesitantly, wondering what it was about the car. Chanyeol led Kyungsoo to…  
      “A motorcycle?” Kyungsoo didn’t think Chanyeol would drive a motorcycle, but here he was, sitting on the back of a motorcycle, holding onto Chanyeol’s waist lightly.  
      “Yep, a motorcycle. What, are you scared?” Chanyeol asked teasingly, and Kyungsoo blushed.  
      “No, I’m not scared! It’s just...I’ve never been on a motorcycle before.” Chanyeol looked back at Kyungsoo and smiled, before putting on the visor of his helmet, Kyungsoo doing the same. Chanyeol’s helmet was black while Kyungsoo’s was silver, Kyungsoo actually liking his even though it said, Speed Demon on the side in black lettering.  
      “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you don’t fall off.” Chanyeol said in a muffled voice, “Firstly, don’t hold my waist, wrap your arms around like this,” Taking Kyungsoo’s arms, he wrapped them around himself, like a back hug, “and come closer to me so it’s easier to hold on.” Kyungsoo slide forward until he was flush against Chanyeol’s back, his heart beating fast.  
     Chanyeol started up his bike and pulled out of the parking lot. Kyungsoo held onto him tighter without thinking, happy he also didn’t have to hold onto his stuff, which was in the bag on the side of the bike. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and squeezed Chanyeol a little harder. Chanyeol, sensing this, chuckled and said, “Kyungsoo, open your eyes.”  
     Kyungsoo tentatively opened his eyes, seeing the world pass by as swirls of color. He focused and saw the buildings and parks they were passing, and it was beautiful. Kyungsoo hummed his appreciation, resting his head on Chanyeol’s back. He could feel his own heart skipping beats, but he ignored it, cuddling into Chanyeol as he watched the world go by.  
     Too soon it was over, and they were at the campus. Kyungsoo didn’t live far from the campus, so he was actually early today and could take his time walking to class. Chanyeol walked with him, since they were going to the same building. Kyungsoo’s arm continuously brushed against Chanyeol’s as they walked, the former smiling at how close they have become. Hopefully, they would get ever closer.

 


	23. I am sooooooooo sorry

If no ones noticed, I haven’t been posting in a while, and it’s becuase I’ve been very very busy, but I am not that busy now and I will be posting more hopefully 


	24. A Little Help?

Hello everyone! I know some of you are  _very_ mad at me for not posting in a while, but I’ve been kinda busy in my life, but I’m back and ready! Well, kinda...I’m finding it actually a little hard to get back in the groove of things, so I’m here to ask what you want to help me start write again. So, what do you want to happen next chapter? You can see the next Chansoo “date”(them just riding on the motorcycle), Kyungsoo can go and try to get a job, Kyungsoo can hang out with Sehun and Junmyeon and the others more, or whatever you want! Please comment and say what you think is best!<3<3<3


	25. Chapter 21

   “Soooo, what are you doing after classes today?” Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo curiously as they walked to their building. The latter thought for a second, only for show though because he already knew what he was going to do.  
   “Hmmm, I’m not really doing anything after my classes end, but I need to get some groceries before heading back to the dorm or Baekhyun will kill me. He ran out of gummies and without them he has horrible withdrawals. It’s scary.” Kyungsoo shuddered, telling Chanyeol about a moody Baekhyun wielding a spatula like a knife, forcing an amused but slightly scared Kyungsoo go and buy him some more gummies. Not any gummies either, but the only sour gummy worms will make him happy. Chanyeol laughed, making Kyungsoo’s insides melt and a smile appear on his face.  
   “Well after you stock up in sour gummy worms, wanna get some coffee or something? I can drive you to the store and we can stop at a cafe after to grab a coffee...please? If you get anything cold at the grocery store I’ll drop you off at your dorm first to put the it away before we go get coffee...please? Pleaseeee?” Chanyeol begged with big puppy dog eyes that it was hard for Kyungsoo to say no.  
   “...but it’ll be late by then, is it smart to drink coffee late at night?” Chanyeol pouted, not going give up that easy.  
   “We can get hot chocolate instead, that can help you go to sleep.” He said, making Kyungsoo sigh and bite his lip nervously. It’s not that he didn’t want to go, he really did!, but he was scared of messing things up with Chanyeol. This is his first crush that actually seems interested in him and he didn’t want to lose this weird warm and fuzzy feeling. The more they hang out the more chances Kyungsoo has to make a fool of himself. But he couldn’t say no to Chanyeol’s puppy eyes…  
   “Fine, but we also have to look out for help wanted signs. These grocery runs I keep making are burning my extra money faster than I expected.” Kyungsoo felt his face burn a little at having to tell Chanyeol about his money problems.  
   “I know a-” Chanyeol started excitedly but stopped himself and thought for a second, replying when Kyungsoo asked him what was wrong with, “Nothing, nothing.” Kyungsoo didn’t believe him but knew he wouldn’t tell him, so he let it go.  
They walked into their building and Chanyeol dropped Kyungsoo off at the door to his vocal class, saying with a smile that crinkled his eyes cutely, “See you at composing. Hey, what classes do you have after that?”  
   “I have a Culinary class after that and then Math, but that’s it.” Chanyeol nodded, saying he would pick Kyungsoo up from the building he had Math. He turned to leave, patting Kyungsoo’s shoulder before going, making Kyungsoo almost spontaneously combust on the spot.  
   “He walked you to your class, how cuteee!” Said a voice behind Kyungsoo, making him jump. He turned to see a devilishly smiling Jongdae, who quickly dragged him to the same seats they were in before. Jongdae looked at Kyungsoo like he wanted all the details, “Okay, what was that about?”  
   “Nothing, he just dropped me off here.” Kyungsoo said, trying to sound indifferent as he shrugged his shoulders but Jongdae wasn’t buying it. Before Jongdae could question him further, Kyungsoo asked a question he was curious about, “How come you’re here so early today? I had a ride with Chanyeol, but what about you?”  
   Jongdae’s devilish and sneaky front flattered a second before he replied as indifferent as Kyungsoo, “Minseok gave me a ride this morning.” Kyungsoo thought for a second before realizing that Minseok was the guy Jongdae was crying over the day before. Kyungsoo gasped and went to question Jongdae further but he was cut off.  
   “It was nothing. He texted me this morning he would drop me off since he was already driving past my dorm anyway. We drove here in silence, he didn’t say anything. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t. Me being the bitch I am didn’t say anything to him except thanks because I’m still hurt.” Kyungsoo sighed and patted Jongdae on the shoulder.  
   “It’s okay Dae, he will come around, and if he doesn’t then he doesn’t deserve the amazing and talented, yet bitchy, person you are.” Jongdae smiled weakly for a second before putting back his front.  
   “Anyway, you and Channie…”  
   “The teacher is here, I’ll explain it on the way to our next class.”(They both have Geography together next block)Jongdae sighed, annoyed, but relented to Kyungsoo, knowing he will have his chance to question him later.

     ~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~

   They were walking to Geography, Jongdae listening to Kyungsoo talk.  
   “Omo, he totally likes you.” Kyungsoo shook his head.  
   “Everyone keeps talking about it, but does he really though? He just had a girlfriend and I heard from Baekhyun he hasn’t been with a guy. Maybe he is just wanting to experiment like a lot of college students want to.” Jongdae gasped at the accusation, slapping Kyungsoo’s arm in what would have been a friendly gesture except it really hurt.  
   “Don’t talk about Chanyeol that way, he is totally into you. Even though he has never been with a guy before doesn’t mean he’s not interested, plus maybe the gayness of all his friends has rubbed off on him.” Kyungsoo rubbed his arm but smiled at Jongdae, putting him a headlock and giving a noogie until the other said sorry for hurting him.  
   The two laughed as Kyungsoo let go of Jongdae, but suddenly Jongdae stopped walking and tensed up. Kyungsoo looked at what he was looking: a guy who was standing in front of them on the sidewalk. Kyungsoo looked the guy up and down: he had black hair with blue, almost purple streaks going through his hair, he had a leather jacket and dark sunglasses on, looking pretty scary as he stared at the pair. He had two cups in his hands and a little bag cradled in his arm. The guy took off him sunglasses to show mono-eyelided eyes that were beautiful but sharp. He looked kinda mad and sad, but his face was mostly blank.  
   “What do you want Minseok?” Jongdae asked stiffly. Kyungsoo looked at the guy with a new light: this is Minseok! He watched as the guy looked Kyungsoo up and down with cold eyes before looking back at Jongdae, his face softening.  
   “I bought you a coffee and a muffin…” Minseok said weakly, holding one of the coffees and the bag. Jongdae looked like he wasn’t going to take it but he took it with a begrudging look on his face. Minseok stepped closer to Jongdae, presumably ignoring Kyungsoo, “I think we should talk, I…” Minseok seemed to be trying to find the right words but couldn’t.  
   “I have to get to class hyung.” Jongdae said simply, trying to walk past Minseok. Minseok grabbed his arm with free arm, looking at Jongdae with pleading eyes. Jongdae looked at him a second before sighing, “Soo, take my coffee and muffin for a sec.” Jongdae handed Kyungsoo his drink and bag with a muffin in it and watched as Minseok pulled Jongdae a little ways away to talk to him.  
   Kyungsoo watched as the two stood together, neither not knowing to say. Then, Minseok put his coffee cup on the ground and turned to Jongdae taking a deep breath. Kyungsoo watched as Minseok suddenly grabbed Jongdae and kisses him. Both Jongdae and Kyungsoo are surprised, but Jongdae reacts quicker, grabbing onto Minseok’s leather jacket and kissing him back. Kyungsoo looked at the scene for a second before smiling and turning around to give the two privacy.  
   After a few minutes Kyungsoo checks his watch and sees they need to really get going. He turns around and looks as the two, who are hugging and talking to each other as they dry each other’s happy tears. Kyungsoo smiled before shouting at them to get a room later, that Jongdae’s coffee is burning his hand and they still have classes today. Jongdae laughs before hugging Minseok and tell him something, kissing his cheek and running to Kyungsoo, grabbing his things from him and start running for their next class. Kyungsoo waves at Minseok quickly before running after Jongdae.  
   The two ran, barely making it to the class on time. The sat in the back together and gulped air until their heart beats were back to normal. Jongdae laughed gleefully before quieting down and paying attention to the teacher. Kyungsoo smiled at the happy Jongdae; he was glowing so bright it hurt Kyungsoo to look at Jongdae and not know he was in a very good mood. Kyungsoo turned his attention to the teacher with a monotone voice. This class was not going to be one he liked.

          ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   Jongdae walked Kyungsoo to his next class, Composing, because he had a free block until his next class. The two talked about what had just happened as they stopped outside the building.  
   “Minseok is going to be the death of me, scaring me like that and then stopping me from going to class to talk and then suddenly kissing me! If he is this unpredictable I’m going to get gray hairs early in life!” Kyungsoo laughed and pulled Jongdae’s brown locks a little.  
   “You already have gray hairs.” Jongdae shrieked and hit Kyungsoo, telling to not play with him like that.  
   “He’s not playing, I can see the gray hairs from here.” Said Chanyeol as he walked up behind Jongdae and messed up his hair. Jongdae made an undignified sound as fixed his hair, pushing Chanyeol away from him in fake disgust.  
   “Get away from me grandpa, you have nothing but gray hairs.”  
   “It’s not gray, it’s silver!” Chanyeol said in defense.  
   “Keep telling yourself that.” Jongdae said with a laugh. He took at his phone a second before looking around. After finding something that made him smile, Jongdae told the two of them bye. They watched as Jongdae skipped over to a guy leaning against the hood of a car, that Kyungsoo recognized as Minseok. The two hugged and Minseok kissed Jongdae’s head before opening the passenger side and letting Dae in. Dae rolled his eyes but blushed as he got into the car. Minseok smiled and closed the door, then heading to the drivers side, getting in and driving away.  
   “Was that Minseok!?” Chanyeol asked incredulously. Kyungsoo smiled and nodded, “When did they make up?” Kyungsoo laughed at the funny look on Chanyeol’s face and led him inside to their class, retelling the events that had happened not too long ago.


	26. Chapter 22

   “That is grossly romantic.” Chanyeol said in fake disgust as the two sat in Composing class, Kyungsoo quietly retelling Chanyeol all what happened, “I wish I could have seen it though. Those two have been falling over each other for ages but they were too scared to say anything. It hurt to watch them like that, I don’t wish this on anyone, the loving someone but never saying anything.” He looked at Kyungsoo out of the corner of his eye, watching him concentrate on the teacher with a cute look of determination on his face. Kyungsoo noticed Chanyeol looking at him and frowned.  
   “You should be listening.” Kyungsoo scolded in a whisper. Chanyeol raised his hands in defeated and just smiled at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looked at him for a second before shaking his head and turning his attention to the teacher.  
   “Welcome back students! I know it’s only the second day, but I have already been talked to by a few students and so I’m going to start things earlier. I’m pretty sure this class is not like any class you’ve taken before. For those of who know what happens in this class, you probably think this class is going to be easy, but I’ve had many kids fail because they get cocky and leave the big assignment for last minute and have nothing to show me. For those who don’t know, this class is pretty easy if you don’t procrastinate. I give you all the end of the class assignment that is the biggest grade in the start of the year, and you are on your own to complete it and turn it in by the end of the year.” Kyungsoo was a little shocked by the assignment but knew he could handle it.  
   “The assignment is for to make a song that can make someone who listens to it feel a certain way, like love or anger or sadness for example. Then write a paper, however long you want, on what the feeling is behind your song and why you wrote it the way you did. There should be no words in your song, the feeling should be clear by the way the song makes people feel. Be creative and be unique. That’s all.” The teacher looks around at the quiet, shocked kids’ faces before gesturing for them to start working, “Today is the only day we will work on it in class, but other than that don’t work on it in my class.”  
   The teacher sat at his desk now, typing on his computer. The class was quiet for a few seconds before everyone started whispering. Kyungsoo took a breath and thought of all the teacher said, closing his eyes and running his hands through his hair. Okay, this might be harder than I thought. Kyungsoo felt an arm go around his shoulders. He tended before relaxing into Chanyeol’s arm.  
   “Don’t worry, it won’t be that bad.” Chanyeol comforted a stressed Kyungsoo. The latter shook his head.  
   “Easy for you to say, it’s easy for you to express your feelings, and you’re a music master! I’m not going to pass this class, I’m going to waste all my Mom’s and my money that was spent to come here.” Kyungsoo said miserably. Chanyeol just hugged him to his chest. Kyungsoo looked around to make sure no one saw this but no one was paying attention to the back of the classroom, so relaxed into the hug. Chanyeol petted his hair as the smaller boy stressed.  
   “Come on, don’t stress, you’ll be fine. From what I hear, you write music that makes people cry at how beautiful it is. That’s how you got that awesome scholarship, right? I know you’re going to excel at this assignment.” Kyungsoo hugged Chanyeol to him as he calmed down a little bit, beating himself up mentally for getting so easily worked up by this. Even before school had started he had just been so scared of wasting all his hard work and money because a class was too hard for him.  
   Kyungsoo breathed in Chanyeol and calmed down, smiling. Chanyeol pulled him back a little to look at his face, smiling at him. Kyungsoo’s heart suddenly realized how close the two were and started skipping beats. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as Chanyeol pulled him close again, hugging him tightly. Kyungsoo relaxed into him a second before pulling away and getting out his composing notebook to look at all his past ideas he never used before and his phone, pulling up his piano app to play his compositions on.  
   Chanyeol watched him silently before pulling out his things too. Kyungsoo realized something was wrong. He looked over at Chanyeol, trying to see what was wrong. Is it because I pulled out of his hug? Kyungsoo wondered. He bit his lip before poking Chanyeol, who didn’t react to the poke. Oh no, he’s mad. Kyungsoo took a breath before leaning close to Chanyeol, trying to look him in the eyes but he just turned his head so Kyungsoo couldn’t.  
   Kyungsoo sighed and bit his lip again, feeling bad about hurting Chanyeol. He thought a second before coming up with an idea. Kyungsoo leaned against Chanyeol’s shoulder, whispering to him.  
   “Are you mad? I’m sorry if I made you mad.” Chanyeol turned his head to look at Kyungsoo with an unreadable expression. They look at each other before Chanyeol turned his head back to his work, now with his cheeks a shade pinker. Chanyeol didn’t say anything but he had a little smile on his lips now. Kyungsoo smiled, his eyes crinkling.  
   “There’s my happy Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo teases, pinching Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol pushes him away with a giggle, before trying to look at Kyungsoo’s book. Kyungsoo pulled his book away, “No no, write your own song.”  
   The two bickered and played with each other for a few minutes before getting to work. They worked, arms touching and smiled on their faces, until the class ended and the two had to go their separate ways. They reluctantly told each other bye, but knowing that they would see each other tonight made them happier.  
  
               ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

    Kyungsoo walked out of Math tired but smiling. The day seemed like it went by so slowly, but finally it was time to see Chanyeol again. He looked around for his tall gray haired friend, spotting not to far away. Kyungsoo walked over and smiled up at him. Chanyeol smiled down at him before handing him a helmet. The two quickly bought groceries and dropped them at the dorm before heading back out. Chanyeol drove them to a place called A Mug Above, the coffee shop with a help wanted sign in the window.  
   Chanyeol helped Kyungsoo off the bike and held the door open for him to go inside. Kyungsoo looked around at the cafe and smiled. It was so cute! It had a vintage vibe to it and he air smelt of coffee. It was Kyungsoo’s kind of place. It wasn’t very busy, though there was a few people here on laptops, sipping coffee. A girl from behind the counter looked up when she heard the sound of the door opening and smiled at them warmly.  
   “Chanyeol! How nice to see you again! Come and sit.” She gestured for them to take a sit at the bar. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol took a seat, the former looking at the girl. She was young, but looked matured. She had dark brown hair and pale skin that was dotted with freckles, and blue eyes that shined. Her eyes weren’t slanted, but round, her eyes showing her emotions well.  
   “Hannah, I’ve missed you!” Chanyeol hugged the girl and asked her to fix two hot chocolates. She smiled and started to fix them. This is Hannah. Kyungsoo thought as he looked her. She wasn’t what he was expecting, although he honestly didn’t know what he had been expecting. Hannah finished making their drinks quickly and slid them over to them.  
   “There you go!” She smiled at Kyungsoo, examining him, making Kyungsoo a little nervous for some reason, “Who’s this Chanyeol?” Chanyeol smiled and put his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, squeezing them to calm him down.  
   “This is Kyungsoo.” Hannah’s eyes sparkled as she looked at Kyungsoo again.  
   “Kyungsoo! I’ve heard a lot about you from Sehun!” She seemed excited, but then she took a breath and smiled more calmly, “It’s nice to finally meet you. As you may or may not know, I’m Junmyeon’s little sister.” She put out her hand for Kyungsoo to shake and he did, smiling at her. Hannah was going to say something else but one of the other customers called for her so she excused herself and went to see what they wanted.  
   Chanyeol squeezed his shoulders again, making Kyungsoo look up at him. “Try your hot chocolate.” He said with a smile that made Kyungsoo’s heart flutter. He turned and blew on his drink before trying some and, and, it was so good! Kyungsoo drank some more but stopped himself so he could ration it out and spend more time here. He felt the arm on his shoulder shake a little as Chanyeol gave a small laugh, “Is it good?”  
   Kyungsoo nodded and took another sip of it. Chanyeol watched him for a second with a smile playing on his lips before drinking some of his hot chocolate. Hannah came back to the counter and poured some coffee into a cup, adding a few things to it to add to the flavor before heading back to the guy, grabbing a cookie on the way. She handed the drink and cookie to the guy before going back behind the counter with some money. Hannah typed a few things into the cash register before putting in the money and taking out the change for the man. When she tried to give the change to the guy though, he stopped her said to keep it before heading out the door. She then put the extra cash, with a reluctant face, into her tips jar.  
   “Why the face?” Chanyeol asked. She immediately smiled again, but this time it was shy.  
   “He was a college student, he should try to save as much money as he can, not give it to me. I’ve seen college students do crazy things to save money before and some I don’t particularly like. I just wished he would’ve taken it.” Chanyeol put his free hand on hers.  
   “Don’t overthink it. If he gave you the money it means he knew he’d be fine without it. You aren’t causing him trouble by taking the cash he gave you.” Hannah nodded, lacing her fingers through his and squeezing. She looked at Kyungsoo and then down at her and Chanyeol’s combined hands and then squeezed his hand one last time before letting go.  
   “So what’s the relationship between you two?” She said with a smile, gesturing between them and the fact Chanyeol had his arm around Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo quickly pushed Chanyeol’s arm off him and Chanyeol let him. Chanyeol wasn’t mad because he saw the blush on Kyungsoo’s cheeks and smiled at the smaller.  
   “We’re just friends.” Chanyeol replies to Hannah, and she raises her eyebrows but let’s it go with a look from Chanyeol.  
   “Oh, okay, I thought maybe since you have spent so much time with Baekhyun that his gayness rubbed off on you a little.” Hannah said even though she knew that something was going on. Her face lit up for a second and she looked at Chanyeol and whispered, “What about…?” Kyungsoo heard them and looked at the two curiously. Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo before shaking his head at Hannah. Hannah’s face changed back to a happy face, even though Kyungsoo could see concern in her eyes.  
   “What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asked, but Hannah smiled at him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.  
   “Nothing. Now, how is the hot chocolate?” Kyungsoo looked at her a second and decided he would ask Chanyeol later. He squeezed her hand back, telling her how good it is, the two starting to talk about coffee and the open job.


	27. Chapter 23

   “Okay, you’re hired! There is no doubt about it.” Hannah said after talking with Kyungsoo for a while. There were no more people left the cafe, so Hannah walked over and turned the sign over so that it read “CLOSED” and took down the help wanted while she was over there,  “When can you start working?” She asked as she made her way to back to them. Kyungsoo took out his schedule and showed it to Hannah. They set up his work hours and agreed that Kyungsoo would start the next week, and then they, mostly Chanyeol and Hannah, made friendly talk as Hannah wiped down all the tables and put all the dishes in the kitchen.  
   “That was really good hot chocolate Hannah, thank you.” Kyungsoo said to the young girl. She blushed and said thank you and that she was glad he liked it. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at each other, signaling that they were ready to leave. They were about to say goodbye to Hannah when three people busted into the door. The three who were already there jumped at the door opening suddenly and they stared at the three guys who came inside.  
   Kyungsoo looked at three people before him; one of them looked as if he had just been in a fight, with bruises on his face and arms, one who was pulling the hurt one by the collar, looking mad, and then another trailing behind the first two, looking scared, nervously pushing his glasses closer to his face. Kyungsoo didn’t recognize any of these people but by the expressions on both Hannah’s and Chanyeol’s faces they did. Hannah closed her eyes and shook her head, angry. Chanyeol sighed and his lips thinned into a line but he wasn’t as mad as Hannah, he looked more disappointed.  
   “What happened?” Hannah asked with a tight voice. The mad looking man didn’t stop though, he just dragged the hurt guy by the collar of his shirt to back. The kid with the glasses stopped though, looking at Hannah with scared and sad eyes.  
   “Jeno got into a fight again. I saw him getting beat up by these four guys and called Taeyong-hyung to help break it up.” The kid said. Hannah sighed, and then walked into the back where the two other had disappeared. The kid looked at Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, bowing before going to the back too. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at each other and then at the door leading to the room they all just went into. It was opened a crack. Before Kyungsoo could suggest they should leave Chanyeol was already going to the door. Kyungsoo followed to stop him. Chanyeol shushed him and motioned for them to watch. Kyungsoo shook his head and bit his lip, but he didn’t really have a choice.The two peered into the room at the four people in there.  
   “Jeno, what did you do this time?” Hannah asked. The Jeno guy just hung his head, looking at the ground. He was now sitting on a couch, the glasses sitting on the same couch but on the very edge away from Jeno. The one Kyungsoo guessed was Taeyong was standing and pacing back and forth, looking enraged. When Jeno didn’t say anything, Taeyong stopped pacing and looked at Hannah.  
   “Jaemin called me and told me that Jeno was getting beat up, so I come and stop these four guys beating him up. They were yelling at him that he better learn his boundaries soon or he was going to get worse. Then the ran off.” Taeyong looked at Jeno, “What did they mean Jeno? Speak up, you’re already in trouble.” Jeno hesitated for a second before sighing.  
   “They were talking trash so I just stated some true things that everyone can see, and I guess they got mad about the truth and ganged up on me and took their anger on me.” Jeno said, not looking up at any of the others.  
    “What did they say to make you so mad?” Hannah asked, even though her voice said that she already knew. Jeno didn’t answer and Hannah sighed, showing that what she thought it was about was true. She sat down on a chair and closed her eyes. Jeno finally looked up to look at her, Kyungsoo seeing the regret in his eyes as he did.  
    “Jeno, you know what they are saying isn’t true, then why do you kept provoking them? You know that they always do this when you talk back to them.” Jeno closed his eyes and clenched his jaw in anger at what Taeyong said.  
   “They provoke me first!” He defended, “They should know not to talk shit and they won’t hear shit back from me, but they don’t stop so I don’t either. Hyung, you should know that I can’t help myself when this happens, you did the same things when the person you loved was being made fun of.” Taeyong flinched and sighed.  
   “I don’t you being like me, I want you to know better. You shouldn’t let them get to you like they are.” Jeno sighed and nodded.  
   “Okay, okay. I’ll try better to not let it affect me, but no promises.” Taeyong nodded, knowing he wouldn’t get any better than that.  
   “You should thank Jaemin for telling me what was happening.” Jeno looked over at Jaemin, making him cowered into the couch. Jeno scooted towards him and looked the glasses boy and shook his head before engulfing him in a hug. Jaemin was surprised before his lip quivered and he clung to Jeno, crying. Jeno shushed him, patting his back.  
   “I was one of the reasons you were getting beat up tonight, wasn’t I?” Jeno softly hit Jaemin over the head as he hugged him.  
   “Even if you weren’t my cousin, you are my closest friend Minnie, I can take a few punches in the face for you.” He reassured, letting Jaemin let it out, his sobs turning into hiccups, hiccups turning into sniffles, until Jaemin pushed Jeno away, mumbling about being a big boy. Jeno smiled and punched his shoulder lightly. Taeyong seemed to calm down too, smiling at the two feeling better. The only one left feeling in a bad mood was Hannah, who still sat with her eyes closed.  
   Jeno stood up and walked over to Hannah, nudging her knee with his when he got in front of the chair. “Don’t be mad Hannah,” He said. She opened her eyes and looked him from under her lashes, “Whats wrong?”  
   “You don’t need to fight for me.” She said quietly and closed her eyes again. Jeno slid into the seat with her, hugging her to him.  
    “I’m sorry, I know you hate it but I can’t control myself when they say those things about you...I just get so…” Jeno made a weird noise to show how he felt. Hannah gave a little giggle despite herself. Jeno smiled and hugged her tighter. Hannah gave up being mad, hugging him tightly to her. They hugged for a few minutes before Hannah wiggles out of the hug.  
    “I should tell Chanyeol and Kyungsoo bye.” She said, her eyes wide because she forgot. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at each other before heading back to their seats quickly and then pretending they weren’t just watching from the doorway. They sat down just in time, Hannah rushing out and hugging the both of them, saying goodbye. Before that two got out the door she stopped them though.  
    “How much did you hear?” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at each other and then back at Hannah. “All of it?” They didn’t respond again. Hannah hit Chanyeol upside the head, “Don't go teaching Kyungsoo how to ease drop, he looks like a good kid don’t change him.”  
Chanyeol laughed and hugged Hannah again, before pulling Kyungsoo out the door. They got on the motorcycle and Chanyeol drove Kyungsoo to his dorm. They got off the bike and Chanyeol walked Kyungsoo to the door of his dorm room, which was open with a pjed Baekhyun leaning against the doorframe, squinting his eyes at them.  
   “You’ve been gone a while.” He said. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo exchanged a glance at how odd their friend’s attitude was.  
   “Yeah, we talked with Hannah a little, and Kyungsoo got a job to be able to keep supplying your gummy worm addiction.” Chanyeol jokes, pinching a moody Baekhyun’s cheek, “Whats up with your highness?”  
   “Just hurry up and kiss each other goodnight so I can get some sleep. I’ve been waiting up for the two of you so I could see the goodbye kiss, but now I’m tired and disappointed at the lack of a text message telling me that Soo was spending the night with you.” Baekhyun said snappily, but he obviously wasn’t really mad. Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo, smiling down at him, making Kyungsoo die a little inside.  
   “Goodnight Kyungsoo,” He said, Kyungsoo loving the way his name sounded, “Don't let a moody Baekhyun hurt you when you try to sleep.” Kyungsoo smiled and nodded, rolling his eyes.  
   “Hurry and kiss!” Baekhyun said with fake impatience, a smirk appearing on his lips as both of them blushed. Baekhyun relented then, “Okay okay, enough teasing you two, this is getting nowhere. Goodnight Chanyeol!” Baekhyun said, pulling Kyungsoo into the dorm room and shutting the dorm in Chanyeol’s face.  
    Kyungsoo rubbed his cheeks a little, making the pink go away. Baekhyun strutted straight to his room, closing his door behind him. He must have been really tired if he didn’t question Kyungsoo tonight, but he was sure to hear an earful tomorrow morning. Kyungsoo smiled thinking of Chanyeol, his heart fluttering. This big-eared giant was going to be the death of him.


	28. Chapter 24

   It’s been a few weeks and everything has kind of calmed down in Kyungsoo’s life. He has started his job, got a good base for his song, getting to know his friends better, and spending more time with Chanyeol. Chanyeol has yet to ask him out, but the way they look at each other he won’t wait much longer. Baekhyun and Sehun even started betting on how much longer it was going to take.  
   It was the nearing the end of September now, so everyone was getting ready for Jongdae’s birthday. He had already invited everyone to his parents’ place for the party. His parents had already celebrated his birthday with him because they were going to be going on a business trip on his birthday. They knew he was having a party and the only rule was to not go into their bedroom and defile it, other than that they could do whatever.  
   “My parents are entrusting me with this house, so don’t destroy it too much, okay?” Jongdae said as he lead them inside the house. It was Friday night after classes, the sun setting over the iron gate that goes around Jongdae’s parents’ house. Kyungsoo knew that everyone in their friends group(Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Minseok, Yixing, and Junmyeon) had parents that had tons of money, except from himself, but no one talked about it, “Welcome to my humble abode.” Jongdae said sarcastically, swiping his arm in a grand way.  
   The house was far from humble. It was grand, with granite floors and a big staircase as soon as you walk in. Kyungsoo wanted to look at the rest of the beautiful house but Jongdae lead them immediately into the living room. The group had decided that they would chill and stay up all night to tell Jongdae happy birthday at midnight. They brought a bunch of movies and snacks, plus Jongdae’s presents, and they were going to drink a little bit...or maybe a little more than a little bit. Although…  
   “Why can’t I drink?” Sehun whined. They had already got everything set up in the living room, putting The Twilight Saga: New Moon in and already popped popcorn. They were now sitting on the couch with pjs on, watching the commercials before the movie started, everyone with some kind of alcohol in their hands except for Sehun, who got his glass of wine taken by his boyfriend, “I’m perfectly legal in other places!” Junmyeon shook his head. If Junmyeon wasn’t here, they would probably not think twice at letting Sehun drink, but Junmyeon didn’t want Sehun to drink underage.  
   “It’s illegal here, and if you drank and the police came, I would be put with the most blame since I’m the oldest here.” Sehun frowned and turned his back to Junmyeon with a pout on his face. Junmyeon sighed, putting both of their glasses of wine down and hugging Sehun from behind. Junmyeon whispered something into Sehun’s ear, whatever he was saying making a blush appear on his cheeks. Sehun gave a little grin at whatever was said, turning around and hugging Junmyeon tight, whispering something in his ear in return before flouncing out of the room. Junmyeon blushed a deeper shade of pink before following Sehun. Everyone watched them leave the room with a knowing look.  
   “Jun is sooo whipped.” Jongdae said with a shake of his head. Everyone nodded in agreement as they continued to watch the commercials. Right when Jongdae pressed played to start the movie, Sehun and Junmyeon walked back in, Sehun smiling in victory and Junmyeon hanging his head in defeat.They sat down together beside Baekhyun and everyone turned their attention back to the movie, everyone except Sehun sipping their wine.

            ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

    “Jacob, just leave Bella, she doesn’t love you and she never will!” Baekhyun yelled at the screen, his words slurring a little from the amount of wine he already drank. The rest of them laughed at his outburst. They were already on Eclipse now, and Baekhyun was getting mad at Jacob for wasting himself on Bella and not finding someone who really loved him. Everyone was in varying degrees of drunkenness.  
    Baekhyun was at the most extreme, having drunk the most wine, and closely following him was Jongdae, almost passed out, leaning heavily on Minseok. Then it was Junmyeon, who was giggling into Sehun’s shoulder, who was taking small sips from Junmyeon’s wine glass when he could get any with it. Then there was Minseok and Yixing, who was drunk but not enough to do anything crazy, they just watched everything with a small smile and glazed eyes. Then there was Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, who were still nursing their drinks, drunk but not that bad, just enough to make them laugh at anything. Sehun was basically sober, only having had a little bit of wine, wanting more than that but respecting what Junmyeon wanted. Sehun knew that his friends would get only downhill from here, so he put away the wine bottle they were currently drinking from and cleaned up the empty bottles and the trash from Jongdae’s presents that they had opened earlier.  
   “Okay, time to go to bed.” Sehun said, making everyone stand up. They were staying the night in Jongdae’s spare rooms, but everyone seemed adamant to stay in the living room. Eventually, Sehun was able to get everyone to stand up and start heading to their respective rooms, although he did have to throw Jongdae’s new dildo he got from Baekhyun at the birthday boy to get him to wake up and start to get up with the help of Minseok.  
Chanyeol and Kyungsoo headed up the staircase to try to find the rooms they were staying. They didn’t know so they ended up waiting for Jongdae to struggle up the stairs to ask which rooms they had. Jongdae laughed.  
   “You can stay in this room,” Jongdae slurred, “...together.” Jongdae laughed like it was the funniest thing ever. Minseok pulled him along and to Jongdae’s room, shutting the door firmly behind the two of them. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at each other for a second, and then Chanyeol shrugged and walked into the room. Kyungsoo hesitated before taking a deep breath and walking in too.  
   The room was cute, with a window seat and a small fluffy light blue rug that was very soft on Kyungsoo’s feet when he stepped on it. Chanyeol had already fallen down onto the bed, laying spread eagle. Kyungsoo shoved him over so he could lay down beside him. Chanyeol grunted before scooting over and making room for him. They both lay there for a minute staring at the ceiling in silence. Then Chanyeol turned on side and looked at Kyungsoo who looked back him.  
   Chanyeol’s eyes were glazed over as he looked up and down at Kyungsoo’s body. Kyungsoo numbly felt his heart speed up a little, but in his drunken state he didn’t pay attention to it, all he was paying attention to was Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s hand came up and rested itself on Kyungsoo’s stomach, but still Kyungsoo did not react because he was not the scared blushing kid when he was drunk.  
   Chanyeol’s fingers started to draw patterns on Kyungsoo’s stomach over his thin t-shirt. His fingers started to work their way up too, trailing patterns up from his stomach to his chest to his neck and then coming to rest on his cheek. Chanyeol cupped Kyungsoo’s cheek and let his thumb caress some of his face. Kyungsoo was full of liquid courage though, and didn’t stop Chanyeol but turned on his side too. Now him and Chanyeol were very close, their noses almost touching.  
   Chanyeol inhaled sharply at what Kyungsoo did. He looked at Kyungsoo’s face, looking like he was trying to figure something out. Slowly, he leaned forward, pressing their noses together. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, knowing what was going to happen next. He felt Chanyeol’s breath on his face, and now Kyungsoo really felt his heart beating. Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol lean in and…  
   Hug him. Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo’s face into his neck, wrapping his other arm around his back pulling his closer. Kyungsoo breathed in Chanyeol’s smell and sighed, hugging him back. They stayed like that for a while before they both pulled apart, but Kyungsoo didn’t let Chanyeol get far. Chanyeol looked at him, tasing his eyebrows to ask what’s wrong.  
   “Why...didn’t you...kiss me?” Kyungsoo asked, he would have blushed if he was on liquid courage, plus his cheeks were already flushed from that liquid. Chanyeol sighed and pulled Kyungsoo back to him, situating them so that they could both be comfortable, before replying.  
   “Believe me I really wanted to, especially since you didn’t stop me. You don’t how hard it was to stop myself.” Kyungsoo heard through Chanyeol’s chest. They were laying so that Chanyeol was laying flat on his back and holding Kyungsoo to him, and Kyungsoo was on his side, head on Chanyeol’s chest, arms and legs wrapped around him.  
   “Why did you stop yourself then?” Kyungsoo asked and he heard Chanyeol take a deep breath in.  
   “Because I didn’t want our first kiss to be when we were drunk, I want it to be more special. Plus, I don’t think I could’ve controlled myself if I kissed you right now, you looking like that…” Chanyeol said and Kyungsoo turned his head to look at him.  
   “Like what?”  
   “Like…” Chanyeol said, looking Kyungsoo in the eye and trailing his fingers down Kyungsoo’s spine. Kyungsoo’s eyes immediately closed and a small noise escaped his lips. Kyungsoo Forces his eyes open to see Chanyeol biting his lip with a look of unmasked wanting on his face. “...that.”  
   Kyungsoo sighed before snuggling into Chanyeol. The two just held each other as they fell asleep, smiling in their sleep as they dreamed of the other.


	29. Chapter 25

   Kyungsoo wakes up warm and with a killing headache. Kyungsoo moans softly as he goes to hold his head and then he feels someone beside him move a little. He looks down to see a still peacefully sleepy Chanyeol. Kyungsoo suddenly remembers last night, his heart beating a little faster as he remembers their almost kiss. Kyungsoo looked around the room and then saw what woke him.  
   “What do you want?” Kyungsoo croaked out, standing up with difficulty and going to the person standing in the doorway holding a glass of water and pain meds to help his head.  
   “What happened to you two last night?” Sehun said with a smirk and raised eyebrows. Kyungsoo took two pills and gulped down some of the water, before scowling at bad his head hurt.  
   “Nothing happened.” Sehun looked a little disappointed.  
   “Really?”  
   “Yeah.” Kyungsoo sounded just as disappointed but then shook his head before taking the half full glass and pill bottle over to the bed, setting them down on the side table. He then turns and sits down beside Chanyeol. He looks at Chanyeol’s beautiful features as he slept, a small smiling forming on his face that he was unaware of.  
   Sehun watched him with a hurting expression, wishing they would hurry up and be a couple instead of dragging this on. It hurt Sehun to watch it just as much as when he had to watch Minseok and Jongdae pretend they didn’t like each other. He watched on as Kyungsoo traced face with his fingers before gently shaking him awake.  
   Chanyeol woke up and saw Kyungsoo and smiled, not knowing there was someone else in the room. The nearly blinded Sehun because of the unmasked love it showed. Chanyeol sat up and took the pills that Kyungsoo gave him, drinking the rest of the water. Then he pulled Kyungsoo into a hug. It was then that he noticed Sehun, who smiled at him and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him. Chanyeol mentally thanked Sehun. He pulled back from the hug and looked Kyungsoo in the eye. He slowly leaned forward, putting their foreheads together.  
   Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he moved back, his heart racing. He looked to where Sehun was, but found him missing. Chanyeol pulled him back and Kyungsoo felt like his heart was going to burst. His cheeks turned bright red and his breathing got faster. Chanyeol brushed their noses together.  
   “Don’t worry, no one's going to interrupt us.” Chanyeol whispered, his breath fanning across Kyungsoo’s face, making him shiver. Chanyeol leaned even closer and Kyungsoo closed his eyes, knowing what was to come.  
   But then the door banged open. The two on the bed jumped, Kyungsoo moving a little bit away from Chanyeol, trying to catch his breath. A wide-eyed Baekhyun and Jongdae stood in the doorway. Sehun ran up a second later.  
   “No don’t…” Sehun shook his head and looked at the two sitting on the bed a sad look, “Sorry, I tried to stop them but..” He gestured to the two guys still standing with shocked looks on their faces. Then Baekhyun snapped out of it, grabbing Jongdae and slamming the door shut. The two who were still sitting on the bed sat awkwardly now.  
   “I guess I was wrong, someone interrupted us.” Chanyeol said with an awkward laugh. He scratched the back of his neck, mentally cursing out Baekhyun and Jongdae. Kyungsoo just nodded, his face still bright red. Then Kyungsoo stood up, not wanting things to get too awkward, and said,  
   “Let’s get breakfast. I’m starving and I know you are too.” Kyungsoo said smiling shyly and not looking at Chanyeol. As much as he wanted to kiss him, Kyungsoo’s head hurt and being that close to Chanyeol didn’t help it. Chanyeol could see this and smiled inwardly at the effect he had on Kyungsoo.  
   Chanyeol nodded with a smile and stood up heading towards the door, stopping to peck Kyungsoo on the head. Kyungsoo blushed and punched Chanyeol’s shoulder, the taller giggling as runs away.

             ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “What are you guys looking at?” Chanyeol asked as they ate pancakes, bacon, and eggs that Kyungsoo made. Everyone was staring at Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.  
   “So...did you two…?” Jongdae asked, leaving the question open even though everyone knew what he meant. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol looked at each other before shaking their heads. Jongdae and Baekhyun looked at each other.  
   “It’s both of your faults.” Sehun said, glaring at Baekhyun and Jongdae, “If you hadn’t barged in the room when I said to leave them alone then they would already be together.” Junmyeon fake held back Sehun, who pretended to try to get away to fight his two friends. They beat their chests, taunting Sehun to come and hit them. Eventually they calmed down and everyone started to eat again. Kyungsoo finished eating before everyone else so he decided to try and clean up the mess in the living room.  
   There wasn’t much of one, since Sehun picked up the most of mess last night, but Kyungsoo picked up trash left over from opening presents and starts to straighten the couch. After he finished he headed back into the kitchen and cleaned all the plates and things he used to make breakfast.  
   “So what’s everyone doing today?” Sehun asked. Everyone said they weren’t really doing anything so Sehun suggested they just watch more movies and just chill. Everyone agrees so they head back into the living room, Kyungsoo saying he would be there in a minute after he finishes the dishes. Everyone leaves and Kyungsoo starts to daydream about what could have happened if he Chanyeol actually kissed. Kyungsoo finishes the dishes with pink cheeks before heading to the living room.

             ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   It was lunch time now, so Baekhyun said that they should go to Diane’s Diner and everyone agreed, so now they were all munching down on some burgers and chips. Taemin talked to them every time he didn’t have to take any orders or give anyone any food, which wasn’t often but he tried his hardest. Kyungsoo was eating happily as he watched his friends bicker with each other when he heard someone call his name.  
   “Kyungsoo!” Said a happy guy as he walked over to their table. Kyungsoo looked at his friend from Culinary Class who waved his friends to go ahead and take a seat as he walked to Kyungsoo.  
   “Seokjin!” Kyungsoo said back, waving at him.  
   “I told you to call me just Jin.” He said with a smile as got to the table. Kyungsoo nodded and the two talked for a minute. Chanyeol watched with jealous eyes but didn’t say anything. Jin noticed this and smirked inwardly. After talking a minute Jongdae said he would pay, but everyone had to leave him alone for the rest of the day. They agreed and everyone left except for Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.  
   “I’ll talk to you in class on Tuesday Jin.” Kyungsoo said as he went to leave with Chanyeol.  
   “Wait, aren’t you going to give me a goodbye hug?” Jin asked. Kyungsoo hesitated before giving him a hug. Jin smirked over Kyungsoo’s shoulder at an annoyed Chanyeol. When they broke from the hug Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and told Jin bye and pulled Kyungsoo out of the diner. Kyungsoo was surprised but let Chanyeol pull him along toward his dorm.  
   After a minute of being dragged, Chanyeol slowed down his walk and let go of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what all of that was about but let it go, walking beside a calmed down Chanyeol. They walked and talked and laughed until they got to Kyungsoo’s dorm building.  
   “Want to come up? Baekhyun said he’s going to stay the night at Yixing’s.” Kyungsoo asked, his heart beating a little faster. Chanyeol smiled and nodded, waving at Amber, then walking with Kyungsoo to the elevator, and going into his dorm room with him.


	30. Chapter 26

   They got into the apartment and then suddenly Kyungsoo gets disorientated. It takes him a second to realize that Chanyeol has pushed him up against the door, looking deep into his eyes. Kyungsoo looks back, unable to look away, and gulps.  
   “Don’t get too close to Seokjin, okay?” Chanyeol says. Kyungsoo confusedly nodded. Chanyeol shook his head, “Tell me Kyungsoo, tell me you won’t get too close to him.” Kyungsoo shivered when Chanyeol said his name in the way he just did.  
   “I won’t get too close to Seokjin if you don’t want me to.” Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol looked at him a second before nodding. His eyes then turned to Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo was finding it hard to breathe. Chanyeol leaned closer to Kyungsoo, their noses touching, but he stopped, like he wasn’t sure if Kyungsoo wanted this. Kyungsoo huffed angrily.  
   “Stop teasing me!” Kyungsoo said, but he didn’t push Chanyeol away. He wanted Chanyeol to kiss him or get away from him. Chanyeol pulled back a little to look at Kyungsoo eyes properly. Chanyeol looked at him a second before leaning back in slowly. Kyungsoo’s heart shuttered in his chest, it was so loud he knew that Chanyeol could probably hear it too. Kyungsoo shut his eyes, wondering if they were really about to kiss.  
   Chanyeol’s lips pressed Kyungsoo’s lightly, making an electric shock go between them. Kyungsoo breathed in sharply, not moving. Chanyeol brushed their lips together again and again until Kyungsoo started to kiss him back. Chanyeol’s hands went to Kyungsoo’s face while Kyungsoo’s hands rested on Chanyeol’s waist. They kissed softly and sweetly for a few minute before they apart for them to catch their breaths. Chanyeol kisses the tip of Kyungsoo’s nose and then his cheeks and then his forehead, kissing both eyelids before kissing his lips again.  
   Kyungsoo couldn’t think, all he could was follow his instincts now. Good thing Chanyeol only kissed him innocently because he probably couldn’t much more than that right now. Chanyeol pulled back again and Kyungsoo kept his eyes closed, leaning his head against the door. Chanyeol chuckled.  
   “What’s wrong?” He asked, giving small kisses on Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo pushes him away, blushing, and head into his dorm fully. Chanyeol chuckled again before following him. Kyungsoo went into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water, chucking one at Chanyeol. It him in the chest but he caught it, whining that it hurt. Kyungsoo didn’t reply, still flustered, and sat on the couch, turning on the tv. Chanyeol sat beside him, playing with his hair a little while looking at the tv.  
   “Hmmmm.” Kyungsoo hummed without meaning to, but he didn’t care, closing his eyes and letting Chanyeol play with his hair. Chanyeol smiled and played with his a little longer before snuggling into his neck. Kyungsoo jolted at suddenness and tired to push Chanyeol away, “What are you d-doing?” The close proximity was killing his heart.  
   “I’m tired Kyungsoo, let me sleep please?” Chanyeol said cutely into Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo tried to protest but gave up and said sure. Chanyeol then laid down on the couch fully, pulling Kyungsoo down on top of him. Kyungsoo yelped.  
   “What?!?” Chanyeol just laughed quietly, stretching his legs out as he snuggled Kyungsoo closer. Kyungsoo tried to push away but Chanyeol was stronger and held him down. “I’m heavy Chanyeol, I’ll suffocate you.” He actually meant Chanyeol was suffocating his heart and that if he didn’t get away from Chanyeol soon he might die. Chanyeol shook his head held Kyungsoo close.  
   Kyungsoo took deep breaths to calm himself. Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo was freaking out but he didn’t let him go because he needed to learn how to be close to Chanyeol. Chanyeol stroked Kyungsoo hair as he calmed down. When he calmed down they just cuddled, watching tv but not really.

             ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   Baekhyun comes back the next morning with Jongdae and Sehun. They wanted to go to the mall and hang out with Hannah today, so they were going to invite Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to come too. Neither Chanyeol or Kyungsoo answered their phones so they assumed they were both sleeping still. They headed to Kyungsoo’s and Baekhyun’s dorm, deciding that they would wake up Kyungsoo first and then go and wake Chanyeol from his apartment and drag them to the mall with them.  
   What they didn’t expect is to find Chanyeol laying on the couch with Kyungsoo in his arms on top of him, both fast asleep. Baekhyun but his lip hard to kept from freaking out. Jongdae got out his phone and took some pictures. Sehun smiled at his childhood friend smiling in his sleep. The three of them didn’t want to, but they decided to wake them up.  
   “Wake up Soo, wake up Channie.” Baekhyun said quietly, shaking both of them. They moved a little, slowly waking up. Kyungsoo felt warm and tired, he didn’t want to get up.  
   “WAKE UP!” Jongdae yelled, laughing at the way the two jerked awake. He stopped laughing when he was sent death glares, raising his hands to surrender. Chanyeol laid back down and pulled Kyungsoo back down on him.  
   “I’m tired~” Chanyeol whined. Everyone watching was surprised that Kyungsoo didn’t try to push away Chanyeol but just relented and laid back on top of him. Sehun broke the surprise first.  
   “No, get up. You two are so cute together that I think I’m getting a cavity. Besides, I need someone to ride with me so I won’t be alone with these bitches when we go to the mall today.” Both Jongdae and Baekhyun gasped in fake hurt but then both laughed. They looked back at the two on the couch. Kyungsoo was trying to push off Chanyeol but Chanyeol was not letting go.  
   “Noooo~!” Chanyeol whines loudly when Kyungsoo finally gets away. Kyungsoo looked at the three people looking at him with raised eyebrows. He just blushed and rushed to his room, locking the door and saying he would be out in a minute. The three now looked at a sleepy and grumpy Chanyeol.  
   “What?” He asked irritability. He was mad cause they woke him up and made Kyungsoo run away from him.  
   “You two seem closer…” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. Wow, his friends were horribly nosy.  
   “I’m not talking, Kyungsoo will talk if he wants.” Chanyeol said and left it at that, grumbling and getting and heading into Baekhyun’s room to use Baekhyun’s bathroom and freshen himself up(he has clothes stashed in Baekhyun’s for if he ever stayed over or needed extra clothes but was too lazy to go back to his apartment). The friends looked at each other, but didn’t know what to do.  
Kyungsoo came out a minute later in dark jeans and a dark grey shirt, a leather jacket(that he bought with his extra money from his job because he was jealous everyone else had one), heading to the Keurig and putting in a cup for caramel coffee. Chanyeol comes out of Baekhyun’s room a few moments later, having quickly changed into a white shirt and light jeans after finishing in the bathroom. He looks at Kyungsoo and comes up behind and hugs him from behind. Kyungsoo jumps but Chanyeol calms him down by snuggling his hair with his nose. Kyungsoo blushes but turns back to the Keurig, taking out his coffee and the cup in the Keurig, replacing with what Chanyeol wants, a French Vanilla Cappuccino.  
   The others who were being ignored in the room watched their friends. They were total opposites: Chanyeol all light colors and tall while was shorter and never seen in anything that wasn’t a darker shade. But they were...so perfect looking for each other. The three sighed happily watching the two act so domestically. Then Sehun decided they should really get going.  
   “Put your coffees in to-go cups cause we have to go now if we want to get some shopping done.” Sehun said, grabbing Baekhyun and Jongdae, leading them to the door. Then he went back to the two acting cutely and made them pour their drinks into different cups and pulling them to the door, making them leave the room. Kyungsoo smiled as the walked into the elevator to go down to Baekhyun’s car that he never uses but he is used today. This is different, but...it was a good different. He looked at Chanyeol out the corner of his eye as they got out of the elevator. This was going to be a good different for sure.

 


	31. Chapter 27

**(The sitting arrangements are: Baekhyun driving, Jongdae in shotgun, Sehun sitting in the seat directly behind Baekhyun, Hannah behind Jongdae, Chanyeol behind her and Kyungsoo behind Sehun, leaving an empty seat in between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo)**

   They stopped to pick Hannah up on the way to the mall. She was waiting outside the cafe(she lives over the top of it, her foster parents own the place and they live over top it) and smiles when she sees the car pull up. Kyungsoo waves at her from the backseat when she gets closer. She goes to open the door but she stops and turns around at someone calling her name. Jeno walked over and asked her something and she explained and pointed at the car. Jeno understood and nodded, telling her something. She rolls her eyes but smiles at him and tells him bye.  
   He stops her again and looks at him again. Kyungsoo watched as he pulled her in for a hug and they hugged for a minute before pulls back and kisses for forehead carefully, looking at her like he was wondering if it was okay. She just smiled at him though, making him smile. She kissed his cheek before getting into the car. Baekhyun whistles at her and she blushes a little as they drive away but just sticks her tongue out at him.  
   “You and Jeno are sooo cute!” Baekhyun teases, looking in the rear view mirror at her. She makes a noise like she is throwing up.  
   “He might be, but I’m not cute.” She says, with a smile. She looks at Kyungsoo and waves. He is surprised at the fact they were actually together. He had theorized it when he was working there(Jeno worked there too when he had time)but he didn’t know if it was real till now. He smiles and waves backs at Hannah.

            ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “Please buy it for meee~!” Baekhyun begged Hannah. He had already begged everyone else but they all said no, Hannah was his last resort. She sighed, looking at the price tag on the earrings he wanted. And the teddy bear. And the sunglasses. Honestly he could have bought it himself, but his parents knows he spends a lot and put a price that he can’t go over a month, and he was already over it this month. Hannah looked at the things and then gave a defeated nod, taking out all the money she had brought with her. Baekhyun’s jaw dropped.  
   “I was just joking, you don’t actually have to buy it for me sweets.” Baekhyun says, trying to take the stuff back but she keeps it out of his reach, already heading to the counter.  
   “No no, I’ll buy it. It’s for you, I’ll buy anything for you.” She says with a smile. Baekhyun tries to stop her but she pushes him away and pays for the stuff. Everyone was shocked that she did that. She and Kyungsoo both didn’t have rich parents and worked hard for money, so for her to just waste on this was a big deal.  
   After she bought it she handed the bag to Baekhyun with a smile. He but his lip and took it, his eyes kind of teary. Nobody expected to buy it but she did and Baekhyun was so in love with her(platonically, of course) right now, he was getting a little emotional.  
   “Hannah, you shouldn’t have...that was your hard earned money and you...Hannah!” He said, hitting her shoulder lightly, trying not to be too emotional. Hannah just gave a small laugh, hugging Baekhyun.  
   “You always pay for me at restaurants and such when I don’t want you too, I felt like I should pay you back in some way, so I did.” Baekhyun hugged her back tightly, scolding her.  
   The others gave a group hug and then they broke it up and went to the food court. They already had been there for a while and they were hungry. Baekhyun tried to buy Hannah’s food but Chanyeol bought everyone’s food. Then they window shopped a little bit longer and left.  
   They dropped off Hannah at the cafe again, a couple coming out to wave at them. Hannah hugged them and quickly went inside, probably to work. The couple smiled and walked over to the car, thanking Baekhyun for taking Hannah for the day, that she works too hard sometimes.  
   “Don’t worry Hyunah and Hyojong, we should take her out more often.” Baekhyun said, concealing how guilty he felt about earlier. The happy couple told him and everyone else bye and headed back into the cafe. Baekhyun dropped off Sehun and Jongdae, and then was going to drop off Chanyeol, but then thought of something and smiled. He dropped off Chanyeol, but pulled him close and whispered something in his ear. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun a second before smiling and nodding, jumping out of the car but then leaning back in the door.  
   “Bye Kyungsoo.” He said with a soft smile. Kyungsoo blushed and told him bye. Chanyeol then headed up to his apartment. Baekhyun then drove them to their dorm.  
   After getting up to their dorm room and chilling for a few minutes, Kyungsoo decides to take a shower. He lets the hot water drain away all his worries and lets his thoughts drift as he washed himself clean. He then gets out of the shower and puts on his pjs. The only problem is that he can’t find his shirt, only his pants. He frowns, sure he had it in the room. He decides to look in the living room and then ask Baekhyun if he saw it.  
    Kyungsoo was too shy of his body, he knew it wasn’t bad looking. He didn’t have abs but he was fit. So he didn’t think twice about leaving his bedroom to look for his shirt, Baekhyun has already seen him without a shirt on. But he would’ve thought twice if he knew that Chanyeol would be standing in the living room with a bag of clothes, planning on staying the night.  
   Chanyeol looked Kyungsoo up and down, staring at him with an expression Kyungsoo couldn’t explain. Kyungsoo blushed at the attention, his chest getting a little red too. Chanyeol noticed and smiled, walking towards Kyungsoo. Every step that he made, Kyungsoo took one backwards. Then Kyungsoo bumped into the wall beside his bedroom. He tried to run into it, but Chanyeol put his arms on either side of him on the wall, blocking him.  
   Kyungsoo didn’t know why he was scared right now. He knows that Chanyeol would never hurt him, but he still was about to call for help. Chanyeol leaned down closer to Kyungsoo, their noses brushing.  
   “What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asks, his breath fanning on to Kyungsoo’s face, giving him goosebumps. Kyungsoo shook his head, his cheeks pink, “Nothings wrong?” Kyungsoo nodded. Chanyeol laughed. “Why are you shirtless?”  
   “I-I was looking for my shirt that I wear to bed, it’s probably in my room.” Kyungsoo managed to get out, trying to get into his room again but Chanyeol wouldn’t let him.  
   “You look so...cute right now. Can I...kiss you?” Chanyeol asks, making Kyungsoo’s heart skip a beat. Kyungsoo gave a nod, closing his eyes. Chanyeol leaned closer.  
   Their lips brushed lightly and sweetly. They kissed each other like it was natural, like they’ve done it a million times before. Chanyeol put his hands on Kyungsoo’s bare waist, making Kyungsoo shiver and gasp into Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol swallowed the noise, finally pushing out his tongue to ask for entrance into Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo gasped again but opened his mouth, his hands going to Chanyeol’s chest. They kissed, their tongues fighting each other’s for dominance. Their kisses were got faster but then they heard a noise, a loud gasp, getting their attention. It was Baekhyun, who was watching them and smiling a big, rectangle smile.  
   “This is so hot, don’t let me stop you, continue.” He said, motioning them to keep kissing. Chanyeol chuckled but Kyungsoo blushed harder, finally escaping Chanyeol and darting into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He leaned back against the his door, taking deep breaths that Chanyeol was stealing from him just a minute ago. He could hear Chanyeol telling Baekhyun that he shouldn’t tease Kyungsoo, that Chanyeol had finally got Kyungsoo to kiss him and was trying to get Kyungsoo to feel comfortable around him and was succeeding until Baekhyun breaks them up every time.  
   Kyungsoo sighed happily as he touched lips, smiling. He then searched his room, finding his shirt under his bed for some reason. After putting on the shirt he left his room again. Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at him and he controlled his blushed.  
   “What are you looking at?” Chanyeol just smiled pulled him to sit down with him, holding Kyungsoo to his chest. Baekhyun left the room, going into his bed room to get ready for the night.  
   “Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow?” Chanyeol asked and Kyungsoo felt his cheeks get warm as he hugged Chanyeol back.  
   “Are you asking me out on a date?”  
   “If I was, would you say yes?”  
   “Yes.”  
   “Then yes, please go out on a date with me tomorrow night.” Kyungsoo smiled into Chanyeol’s chest, mumbling a yes.


	32. Chapter 28

   That night they slept like they had the night before, tangled together on the couch. Kyungsoo woke up before Chanyeol and smiled down at the sleeping man. Kyungsoo played with grey hair for a few minutes before getting up and getting ready for school, then he came back into the kitchen to start breakfast. After making him, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol coffee, Kyungsoo decided to wake him up.  
   “Chanyeol, wake up~” Kyungsoo whispered while shaking Chanyeol lightly. Chanyeol slowly opened his eyes with a grumpy face. Kyungsoo chuckled softly and messed up Chanyeol’s hair, “It’s time to get up, I made you coffee and I’m making bacon and pancakes too.” Chanyeol sighed and grabbed Kyungsoo’s waist.  
   “No, I want to sleep.” He said into Kyungsoo’s stomach. Kyungsoo pushes him off and said to get up before walking into the kitchen again. Kyungsoo makes pancakes and bacon for everyone and is putting them on plates when Baekhyun and Chanyeol walk into the kitchen, ready for class.  
   “Thank you Soo~” Baekhyun says as he eats his breakfast. Baekhyun looks between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, hoping they do something cute and domestic to make his little shipping heart flutter.  
   Chanyeol reaches over and takes his plate of food, thanking Kyungsoo and starting to eat while watching Kyungsoo with literal heart eyes. Kyungsoo blushed under his stare as he eats, trying to ignore him. Chanyeol smiled and took a piece of pancake on his fork and put it out for Kyungsoo to eat. Kyungsoo shook his head and didn’t try to eat it, but after much coaxing from Chanyeol, finally opens his mouth and lets Chanyeol feed him, his cheeks an adorable pink. Chanyeol happily continued to feed Kyungsoo some of his food until they were done. Then Kyungsoo put their dishes in the sink for later and followed Chanyeol out the door, stopping to grab his things for the day, and then they headed downstairs together to ride to school.  
   Baekhyun smiled as his ship sailed, sighing happily as he too put his dish in the sink and headed out the door, texting Yixing to pick him up. Nothing could ruin his day. Well, almost nothing could ruin his day. There were two things that could ruin his day: 1)he runs out of his special gummies, or 2) a certain someone shows up. But he was sure that neither would happen today, so he skipped out of the dorm building with a big smile, radiating happiness as he hops into Yixing’s car.

 

_**Short chapter today, sorry, but I was busy**_


	33. Chapter 29

   Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were walking to their building now, but they were early so they were taking their time. They walked side by side, Chanyeol trying to hold Kyungsoo’s hand but the latter pulling his hand away with pink cheeks. Kyungsoo stopped walking and looked at Chanyeol, flustered.  
   “Chanyeol~” He whined. Chanyeol laughed and said he would stop, so they continued walking, their arms continuously touching. After a minute of walking again, Kyungsoo made Chanyeol’s pinky finger and his pinky finger hook together, so that if you saw them you wouldn’t notice, but the both of them could feel it. Chanyeol looked at a pink cheeked Kyungsoo with a big smile. Kyungsoo avoided his gaze, knowing he would chicken out and take his hand away if he saw Chanyeol’s cute facial expression.

                ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

  
   They were almost to the building now. Chanyeol was laughing at something Kyungsoo said when he suddenly stopped in his tracks, his expression immediately blank.  
   “Chanyeol? What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol in concern. Chanyeol didn’t look at him, but someone behind him. Kyungsoo went to look at what he was looking at but Chanyeol stopped him and continued to walk down the path, away from whatever ruined his mood. Kyungsoo has to follow Chanyeol, their pinky’s still discreetly hooked together.  
   “Wait, Chanyeol! Wait!” A voice said from behind Kyungsoo. It was a person Chanyeol was looking at. Kyungsoo turned to look again but Chanyeol again stopped him. They stopped walking, but their backs were to the person.  
   “What do you want?” Chanyeol called out.  
   “Chanyeol, turn around. It’s not polite to talk to someone with their back to them.” Chanyeol clenched his teeth, taking deep breaths to calm himself before he let go of Kyungsoo’s pinky and turned around. Kyungsoo also turned around to see who it was.  
   “What is it?” Chanyeol said in a tight voice. The person he was talking to was a girl. She was very beautiful, Kyungsoo noticed even though he didn’t swing that way. He was sure that boys and girls alike offered themselves to her. She had brown hair that went down to her mid-back and beautifully curved brown eyes. Everything about her screamed perfect. She looked at Chanyeol and smiled/smirked.  
   “Chanyeol, how are you doing?” The girl asked. Chanyeol took a deep breath and let it out before answering.  
   “Mina, stop with the small talk and get to what you want. I have class to get to and I don’t want to be late.” Kyungsoo knew they still had enough time to get to class but he didn’t say anything. He wanted more than anything to hold Chanyeol’s hand right now to help him calm down but he felt like it wouldn’t help the situation if he did that in front of this girl.  
   “I want you.” She said simply, Kyungsoo nearly gasping at her bluntness but catching himself in time. Chanyeol closed his eyes and bit his lip not to burst, before letting out a long sigh and turning his head to look at Kyungsoo. They shared a look, Chanyeol’s eyes pleading him to stay quiet and that he would explain later. Kyungsoo nodded slightly and Chanyeol looked back at Mina.  
   “Mina, every time you tell me this and every time I tell you no, why can’t you get that in your head?”  
   “Why can’t you get it inside your head that we’re are perfect for each other? No one could compete with you and me if we got together, we would be invincible! Why do you say no!?” She was angry now. Then in a quiet voice she said, “We used to be invincible together.” She looked sad but Chanyeol gave her no mercy.  
   “You already know why. I already told you goodbye. And I’ll tell you that every time you come back to me.” He said coldly. Chanyeol turned to leave but Mina started talking again.  
   “Who’s this?” She asked looking at Kyungsoo, her eyes trying to seduce him. He might’ve already fallen at her feet if he wasn’t gay. Chanyeol turned back to Mina, looking even angrier than before.  
   “Leave him alone, he is not going to help you get closer to me.” Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist and turned them around to walk away. Before he went he turned his head sideways and said, “Goodbye.” Then Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo into their building as fast as he could.  
   Kyungsoo was already making guessing on who Mina was and it hurt his heart. Chanyeol looked so mad as he pulled Kyungsoo to the classroom he was supposed to go to. Jongdae was just outside the door with Minseok, who dropped him off at his classes now. The two looked at Chanyeol and seemed to immediately know what happened.  
   “She is here?!?” Jongdae said, even though Chanyeol didn’t say anything.  
   “Take good notes today, you are taking them for Kyungsoo to look at later.” Chanyeol said and then pulled Kyungsoo away, leaving Jongdae and Minseok behind. When Kyungsoo realized he wasn’t going to class he tried to get away from Chanyeol.  
   “Chanyeol, what are you doing?” Chanyeol didn’t stop, just kept a tight grip on Kyungsoo’s wrist as he pulled him outside the backdoor of the building. Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo all the way back to Chanyeol’s bike, there he let Kyungsoo go to give him his helmet and put his own on. Then he hopped in his bike.  
   “Get on.” Chanyeol said when Kyungsoo didn’t immediately get on the motorcycle. Kyungsoo did as told, putting on his helmet and sitting behind Chanyeol, holding onto his waist tightly as they drove off.

             ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   They stopped at Chanyeol’s apartment. They both got off the bike and Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist again to pull him up to his room. When they were in his apartment and the door was closed did Chanyeol finally let go of Kyungsoo, only to punch his door. He kept punching his door, yelling a lot of profanities.  
   “Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo said, grabbing his hand to stop him from punching the door. Chanyeol stopped and look at Kyungsoo with cold eyes. Kyungsoo gulped and looked back, scared. Chanyeol saw how scared Kyungsoo was and softened. Chanyeol lead them the couch, pulling Kyungsoo on top of him. Chanyeol hugged him to his chest tightly, Kyungsoo letting him. They sat there a minute, Chanyeol hugging Kyungsoo, then Kyungsoo moved them so he was on the bottom, petting Chanyeol’s hair as Chanyeol held him close. Chanyeol wasn’t heavy so it didn’t bother Kyungsoo to let Chanyeol just lay on him. This girl really drained Chanyeol of being himself.  
   “You deserve an explanation.” Chanyeol said into Kyungsoo’s chest.  
   “No I don’t. True, I want one, but you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.” Chanyeol shook his head.  
   “Yes, you do need one. It’s not right for a boyfriend to see his loved one getting told by someone that they want them.” Kyungsoo’s heart stopped.  
   “Boyfriend?” Chanyeol looked at him, his chin resting on Kyungsoo’s chest.  
   “This is a horrible way to ask you to be my boyfriend, but I want you to be with me. Only if you want it though.” Kyungsoo’s heart nearly exploded.  
   “O-of course.” Kyungsoo stutters. Chanyeol smiled at him, leaning in and giving him a small peck on his nose before laying his head back down.  
   “So, explanation time. As you can probably guess, that is my ex-girlfriend, Mina. She...is crazy. She tries to ruin my life to get me back to her. I went out with her once in highschool but I didn’t feel chemistry with her and I told her so. She seemed like she understood, but then she kept telling everyone we were together. I told her to stop and she did, but then when I tried to date other girls she would do something to make them leave or hurt them until I left them so they wouldn’t hurt. She was in control of everything I did, she always knew where I was, what I was doing, who I was with. Life became pure agony. I wasn’t myself, I was a slave. Her slave.  
   Eventually I agreed to date her. I was already under her control so it wasn’t very different except that she now never left my side. Baekhyun and everyone else tried to get me out of it, but it’s like I wasn’t myself, like I was put under a spell. She controlled me like that for almost a year, but then the summer happened and I went on a trip with my parents out of the country. I was away from Mina so it was like she didn’t control me anymore. When I got back home I broke it off with her and haven’t talked to her longer than I did when I was with you. That’s why I was so mad at you the day we meet. I had already told her to leave me alone that morning, and I thought you were someone trying to get me to talk to her again.”  
   Kyungsoo held Chanyeol close as he told the story, his heart squeezing in anger. Kyungsoo would never let her make a move on Chanyeol again, knowing the past between them. Kyungsoo day the two of them up, sitting so that he could look into Chanyeol’s eyes.  
   “I won’t let her mess with you anymore. Why didn’t you just tell her you had someone you already liked?” Chanyeol looked in his eyes, then sighed and looked down.  
   “I didn’t because I know what she’ll do if she finds out. Kyungsoo, we have to be careful for now. Until she finally figures out I don’t like her anymore. She will do anything to get rid of you, she will find out something about you and hold it over your head until you leave me.” Chanyeol hugged Kyungsoo close, putting Kyungsoo’s head into his neck. “I don’t want you to go, I’ve never liked someone so much,” He said quietly, his voice shaking, “Even if it’s wrong to love another guy I don’t care when I look at you. Even if I’m scared I want to be with you, and I want you not to feel scared when you’re with me.”  
   Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol start shaking and then started sobbing into Kyungsoo’s hair. Kyungsoo tried to pull back to look at Chanyeol but he kept him locked in his arms. Kyungsoo felt his heart hurt at how Chanyeol was breaking down. Kyungsoo patted Chanyeol’s back, whispering sweet words of how he will never leave and how safe he feels with Chanyeol until Chanyeol calmed down a little. Chanyeol finally loosened his hold on Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo pulled back so he could look at Chanyeol’s red, puffy eyes, wiping the tears that were on his face.  
   “Don’t worry, I won’t let her get to me. But if you really want we can keep our relationship on the down low if it makes you feel safer. Do you want that?” Chanyeol nodded his head, his eyes still watery. Kyungsoo held his face and leaned forward and kissed both of his eyes, then his forehead, then both of his cheeks, finally giving him a little peace on his lips.  
   Then they laid down beside each other on the couch, holding each other and talking about little things, sometimes giving each other small kisses. Finally Kyungsoo looked his phone and sighed.  
   “If only I could skip every class, but we need to go back to school. We will see each other at Composing though, and after that we will head to my dorm? I’ll make lasagna~” Chanyeol smiled and nodded. They both stood up and head out his room, going down the elevator and to the motorcycle when they got out of the building. They drove back towards the school, hoping they won’t see Mina again.

 


	34. Chapter 30

   They finished their classes for the day and headed to Baekhyun’s and Kyungsoo’s dorm building. Outside Baekhyun was waiting for them because he had heard what happened. Baekhyun wasn’t alone either.  
   “Leave Chanyeol alone bitch, we were just getting happy without you around!” Baekhyun hissed at the girl, but she just stared at him with an uninterested look as he continued to go off at her. Chanyeol breathed in sharply at seeing her but Kyungsoo put a hand on his back, rubbing it a little to call him down and to let him know that Kyungsoo was by his side.  
   Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo and then gave a tight smile, moving so that he could hold Kyungsoo’s hand in his one and squeeze it for a second before letting go and heading towards Baekhyun and Mina, keeping in pace with Kyungsoo. They walked up to Baekhyun, Chanyeol completely ignoring Mina. Mina now looked at Chanyeol with wanting eyes, trying to make him look at her. When he didn’t, she turned her attention to Kyungsoo.  
   “Hello,” She said sweetly. Kyungsoo made the mistake of looking at her and now he couldn’t look away. He was petrified as if she was Medusa, turning into a scared statue with just her eyes, “What's your name?” Kyungsoo didn’t answer, he just stared back with big eyes. She giggled, “Don't worry, you don’t have to tell me, I’ll find out soon enough.” Even though she said it sweetly, Kyungsoo took it as a threat.  
   Mina took a step towards Kyungsoo. “Just get it over with and tell me now honey, it’ll easier on you later.” She said it sweetly, but again it sounded more menacing with her sharp eyes piercing Kyungsoo’s. Her eyes twitched slightly, looking at Chanyeol for second before looking back at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo understood; she was trying to get a reaction out of Chanyeol. But Chanyeol knew that too and didn’t do anything, he continued what he was doing(whispering to Baekhyun about something with no emotion)as if he couldn’t hear her. She turned her gaze back to Kyungsoo, her eyes more deadly than before.  
   “Your name is...Kyungsoo, right?” She asked, making Kyungsoo’s heart beat quicker and his eyes get a little wider. How did she know? She laughed at his expression, “I know a lot of things honey, and if you want to not get on my bad side then you’ll away from Chanyeol. I don’t your relationship with him yet but he is protective of you and I can’t have that. So make a choice to leave now before I decide to make it for you myself.” As Mina talked her words got quieter but more sharp and she got closer to Kyungsoo. She reached out to put her hand on his chest, but Kyungsoo was pulled backwards away from her.   
   Mina’s face lite up and she looked at Chanyeol, thinking she had made him react. But he wasn’t looking at her with a menacing glare like she thought; he wasn’t even looking at her. He has around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and lead him without a word to the elevator, followed by a furious Baekhyun. Before Baekhyun got into the elevator he walked over to the desk to Amber, whispering something to her. She nodded and Baekhyun got into the elevator.

  
             ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

  
   “Arghhhh!” Chanyeol yells as he tries to punch the door. Kyungsoo stops him by back hugging his arms to his sides. They were now in the dorm room, and Chanyeol was trying to calm himself down with little success. As soon as they got into the room he turned from his blank face, the one he was using the whole time outside, to an outraged mess.   
   “Chanyeol, you don't hurt yourself because you’re mad at her, calm down!” Kyungsoo said, back hugging him until Kyungsoo felt him start to let go of some of his tension. Then he let go and lead Chanyeol to his room. Baekhyun was already in his room, on the phone with Yixing venting about Mina. Kyungsoo was nervous about bringing Chanyeol into his room but he ignored it, pulling Chanyeol to the bed and sitting him down.   
   “Wait here a second.” Kyungsoo said before going back out the room and into the kitchen, opening the fridge. He took out two containers of ice cream(he bought some because their movie night was coming up, but he thought this needed it more)and three spoons. Then he took one of the containers and spoons to Baekhyun, who took it from him quickly and started to eat, thanking him with his eyes as he yelled into his phone. Then he headed back into his bedroom, where he found a large grey haired man curled into a ball on his bed, his eyes closed but he was obviously not asleep.  
   “Here,” Kyungsoo said, sitting down beside the older and opening up the container. He took one of the spoons and stuck it into the cookie dough ice cream and then got a good blob of it on the spoon before feeding it to Chanyeol. Chanyeol ate it, giving Kyungsoo a small smile. They ate together, Kyungsoo feeding Chanyeol a scoop and then himself one, not even bothering to use the other spoon that he placed on his bedside table. Then, when the container was almost empty and the two were full of sugar, Kyungsoo took the spoons and the nearly empty container into the kitchen, setting the spoons in the sink and the ice cream box back in the fridge.  
   Before heading back into his room he slowly crept into Baekhyun’s room, which had a sleeping Baekhyun on his bed, the ice cream container he emptied in the floor along with the spoon. Kyungsoo shook his head and smiled at his friend before cleaning up the mess and cleaning Baekhyun. After tucking Baekhyun in, Kyungsoo headed into his room again to find Chanyeol sleeping. He smiled at the cute figure before walking over to him carefully. Kyungsoo took off Chanyeol’s shirt and pants, getting little help from the tired Chanyeol. Kyungsoo ignored the fact that his new boyfriend was nearly naked in his bed, although his cheeks flushed and his heart fluttered. Kyungsoo folded his clothes before changing into his pjs, in the bathroom, of course. When he got out he bathroom and turned off the bathroom light, he crept into the bed, trying not to wake up Chanyeol.  
   “Mmmmm.” Chanyeol said as he rolled over and hugged Kyungsoo to his chest. Kyungsoo squeaked band tried to get away but the sleeping man was too strong. Kyungsoo stopped struggling and relaxed, although it took him a minute to because his boyfriend was sleeping beside him naked. Finally, he drifted off to sleep too, going into the world of unconsciousness.


	35. Chapter 31

    _ **This chapter is in Mina’s point of view. If I’m being honest, she wasn’t I had originally thought of for this story, but I didn’t really have a conflict in the story(other than making one of them closeted, but I didn’t really want to write that) so I made her up and boom, instant wicked witch! This chapter is in her point of view, and I’m sure that I’ll make more in her view to show you some dramatic irony. Hope you’re liking the story, please comment and say anything you want, I’ll always respond unless I have reason not to.**_

   It took me awhile because Chanyeol had really tried to get away from me, but I’ve found him. He was in a pretty expensive college, although it wasn’t surprising knowing his parents. It didn’t matter how long it took me, I had found him and he was going to be mine again. Just like before.  
   I took out his schedule, looking for his class buildings. I got to his first class building early, knowing he would get their early if he had nothing to do. Now, all I have to do is wait. I sat down on a bench beside the path, getting out my phone and checking social media, seeing if he posted anything today. After playing with my phone a while I saw someone coming in my peripheral vision. It was him.  
   I stood on the edge of the sidewalk and smiled at him, waiting till he saw me. Chanyeol was laughing, his eyes crinkling cutely. But he wasn’t alone. Why wasn’t he alone? He was laughing some little...boy. Oh, it was a guy, nothing to worry about, he won’t fall for him. Chanyeol saw me and I smiled bigger at him. His smile immediately faded and he stopped walking. It was to be expected, he was brainwashed by his friends to make him think I was a bad person, but he would change his mind about that very soon.  
   The small boy asked him what was wrong, his eyes looking to Chanyeol. I could see how he looked at Chanyeol and it hurt my heart a little. He liked Chanyeol, but Chanyeol would never love him back cause he loves me. But I didn’t feel that bad for him, I would have to get rid of him soon and I couldn’t let myself start to pity him. Chanyeol started walking again, the kid walking with him. But he wasn’t going to get away that quickly.  
   “Wait, Chanyeol! Wait!” I said, making both of them stop. The kid tried to look at me but Chanyeol stopped him. Chanyeol was making this innocent kid brainwashed, thinking it was bad to look at me cause I’m evil. But he’ll know soon enough how evil I can be, he won’t stand a chance.  
   “What do you want?” Chanyeol called out to me, not turning around yet.  
   “Chanyeol, turn around. It’s not polite to talk to someone with their back to them.” I tell him. I could see him clench his teeth from behind, taking a few deep breaths before turning to me. It made me happy to see him want me so much but he hurts because he doesn’t remember what it was like to be happy with me. The little one turned around too. He was cute, although a little emo looking too, but cute nevertheless.  
   “What is it?” Chanyeol said in a tight voice. I smiled at him, also noticing the other guy checking me out, making my smile turn into a little bit of a smirk. I know I look beautiful, so maybe I could turn this boy(he was obviously gay, at least to me, with the way he looked at my Chanyeol)and make him forget about Chanyeol and then I won’t have to deal with him.  
   “Chanyeol, how are you doing?” I asked. He took a deep breath and let it out before answering me. As he took his breath I noticed how different he looked. His hair was grey now, he must have dyed it sometime after last time we talked. That day he left me outside his house that morning, saying he wanted me out of his life, that I should go to college and find someone else.  
   “Mina, stop with the small talk and get to what you want. I have class to get to and I don’t want to be late.” I knew he still had time before his next class, I had his schedule after all, but I humored him, pretending I didn’t know. I saw the other boy look at Chanyeol in the corner of his eye and it made me frown inwardly. But I didn’t really do it, keeping up my front.  
   “I want you.” I say simply, and the look of surprise on the little, innocent boy’s face was so cute when I did. Chanyeol closed his eyes and bit his lip in anger at my bluntness but he asked for it. Then he turned his head to look at the smaller boy and my eyes widened. The way they looked each other...no, it was nothing, I’m just seeing things because I haven’t seen Chanyeol in a while and I’m getting a little more jealous than usual. They stared at each other for a few moments and right before Chanyeol looked back at me I schooled my features back to normal.  
   “Mina, every time you tell me this and every time I tell you no, why can’t you get that in your head?” His brain was even more confused than last time, but it’s probably just because of those friends of his, those…not right now, I must be calm, I can’t think of them and get mad.  
   “Why can’t you get it inside your head that we’re are perfect for each other? No one could compete with you and me if we got together, we would be invincible! Why do you say no!?” My anger slipped out a little but I stopped myself. I must remind him of what we were like. I lowered my voice, looking sad to them, trying to get some pity, “We used to be invincible together.”  
   “You already know why. I already told you goodbye. And I’ll tell you that every time you come back to me.” Chanyeol said coldly. He turned to leave again but I won’t let go now that I’ve got him here. I turned my attention to the little one, hoping to get a reaction if I got his friends attention on me.  
   “Who’s this?” I asked, staring the kid in the eye. He stared back, looking almost like he was going to answer but he didn’t. Yep, he’s definitely gay, any straight or bi guy would have already tried to flirt with me, but this one didn’t. Chanyeol turned back to me, looking angry.  
   “Leave him alone, he is not going to help you get closer to me.” Chanyeol grabbed the other boy’s wrist, then turned both of them around to walk away. I was going to stop them again but Chanyeol turned his head sideways and said, “Goodbye.” Chanyeol pulled the boy into their building as fast as he could, away from me. I squinted my eyes and stomped my foot, clenching my teeth at not getting anywhere. I calmed myself down though, I already knew that it wasn’t going to be easy to get him back. It would take some time. Now I just have to do a little research and see what I need to get him to myself. And would start with that new friend of his.


	36. Chapter 32

    **Mina’s POV**

 

   I waited until his class ended, sitting back down on the bench outside and playing on my phone until the class got out. Then I stood in front of the door to the building until he came out. There were many handsome guys leaving the building, obviously checking me out, but none of them where Chanyeol. Annoyed, I checked his schedule again. He had to leave here to get to his next class, he had to. So where was he?  
   “Did you see Chanyeol today?” I heard a girl say to her friend. The friend shook her head and the girl gasped, “You didn’t! Omg, him and that kid, what was his name? The small one that is his new friend?”  
   “Kyungsoo?” The other girl nodded at what her friend said. His name was Kyungsoo? Good, now I don’t have to research as hard now.  
   “Yeah, so they both stormed through the halls this morning and then they stormed out the backdoor, they didn’t go to class.” They didn’t go to class, and snuck out the back...he was trying to avoid me. He was trying to avoid his feelings for me. That was okay, he’ll get over it. I stopped listening to their conversation when I saw two of Chanyeol’s friends...Jongdae and Minseok? I walk off, away from them, not wanting to hear their words.  
   Where did they go? To that Kyungsoo’s place or Chanyeol’s place? I knew where Chanyeol’s dorm room was, but I already knew that he didn’t stay there, letting his roommate(Jihoon, I think?)to have the room to himself. I have yet to find out where his new place was, but it won’t be too hard to find. But...I’ll find that out later, right now, I have to research this Kyungsoo.

  
             ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   After much research, I had his dorm building number and dorm room number, his schedule, his job hours, and a list of things about him, like how he likes to wear black, although recently he had started to wear different colors, like grey or white, and how he liked Caramel Macchiatos and took a bunch of grocery trips, buying a lot of sour gummies, and more, but I’m not going to dwell on that. I’m heading to the dorm, knowing that they’ll be there soon, they just got out of their last class for today and are heading back here.  
   As I get to the dorm, a familiar face greets me. Well, more like screams at me and look like he wants to ripped my hair out.  
   “Leave Chanyeol alone bitch, we were just getting happy without you around!” Baekhyun hissed at me. I just stared at him blankly, letting him go off, I wasn’t going to argue, I’ve argued enough in the past.  
   Baekhyun yelled at me for a few moments more before Kyungsoo and Chanyeol walked up. He ignored me though, walking up to Baekhyun. I wanted to grab Chanyeol and run away with him but I knew he wouldn’t go with me, not yet, so I looked away from him, looking at Kyungsoo. I smiled.  
   “Hello,” Kyungsoo locked eyes with me. Good, I’ve got his attention. “What's your name?” Kyungsoo didn’t answer, he just stared back at me with big eyes. I giggled, trying to entice him, “Don't worry, you don’t have to tell me, I’ll find out soon enough.” I wasn’t going to let him know I knew just yet, maybe he’ll tell me easy and I won’t have to show him how much I already know.  
   I take a step towards Kyungsoo. “Just get it over with and tell me now honey, it’ll easier on you later.” I said it sweetly, but my eyes showed that it was a threat. I looked at Chanyeol for second before looking back at Kyungsoo, seeing if Chanyeol was paying attention. I wanted him to see me talking to another guy and get jealous, have some kind of reaction. But he wasn’t looking, just talking to that bitch of a friend. My eyes sharpened as I got a little bit angerier. Fine kid, don’t answer me, I’ll show you what I’m really like now.  
   “Your name is...Kyungsoo, right?” Kyungsoo’s eyes get a little wider at what I said. Adorable. I laughed, “I know a lot of things honey, and if you want to not get on my bad side then you’ll stay away from Chanyeol. I don’t your relationship with him yet but he is protective of you and I can’t have that. So make a choice to leave now before I decide to make it for you myself.” My words got quieter as I talked but they were still powerful. I moved closer to Kyungsoo. I reached out to put my hand on his chest, to try and intimidate and invite him, but Kyungsoo was pulled backwards, away from me, by Chanyeol.  
   I looked at him in hope that he got jealous between us, but he wasn’t looking at me. He pulled Kyungsoo inside the building, the bitch boy following. I watch them go with clenched teeth. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down for a minute before heading inside too. I try to go straight to the elevator but I have to pass the front desk. I girl there, I heard her name was Amber?, stopped me and called me over. I acted innocent, walking over.  
   “Yes?” I ask sweetly. She smiles back sweetly. Oh, this’ll be easy.  
   “I’ve never seen you here before, what’s your name?” She asks, looking down at a sheet on her desk.  
   “Oh it’s Mina. I don’t leave here, I have a boyfriend who leaves upstairs and I need to get something from him.” I smiled at her and batted my eyelashes. She smiled at me.  
   “I’m sorry, but I can’t allow you inside. Please leave immediately or I will call the college security to come and escort you out themselves.” She said sweetly, with a hint of a fake sad tone. I should have known, they told her not to let me in.  
   I knew there was no way I was getting up there today, but I’ll find a way. I turned and left, heading to where I knew I needed to go. This wasn’t the last they were going to see of me, I’m sure of it.


	37. Chapter 33

_**Author’s POV** _

   Kyungsoo was pulled out of consciousness weird noises beside him. As he blinks as to figure out what happening, he realized that he was cold, and that the arms that he fell asleep with last night around were gone. Kyungsoo turned over and saw Chanyeol laying on his back, shaking breathing heavy. Chanyeol was having a nightmare.  
   Kyungsoo’s heart hurt at the scared and sad look on his face, wanting to hug him tightly but he had to wake Chanyeol up first so that Kyungsoo doesn’t get hurt by a sleeping Chanyeol freaking out or something. Kyungsoo went to touch Chanyeol’s shoulder to try to walk him up but then what Chanyeol did stopped him.  
   “Kyungsoo.” He whispered, like he was calling out for me, “Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, please, don’t leave.” Chanyeol whispered more, then tears started to fall down his cheeks. Kyungsoo gasped, to in shock to down anything, “Please, Kyungsoo. Don’t go, don’t leave me.” The words shook as he sobbed. Kyungsoo now touched Chanyeol’s shoulder, shaking him lightly.  
   “I’m here Chanyeol, I won’t leave you, I’m right here.” Kyungsoo whisper to Chanyeol and Chanyeol’s face, which had previously been all scrunched up, now relaxed. Kyungsoo shook him a few seconds more before Chanyeol woke up. Chanyeol seemed a little disoriented, but was calm as Kyungsoo wipes the tears that were clinging to his cheeks off.  
   “What's wrong?” Kyungsoo asked as he pulled Chanyeol on top of him, Chanyeol’s head resting on Kyungsoo’s chest. Chanyeol hugged him tightly, intertwining their legs as if trying to make sure that Kyungsoo couldn’t get away. But Kyungsoo wouldn’t have tried to get away if Chanyeol hadn’t done that, but Kyungsoo let Chanyeol have his insurance. And Kyungsoo was so concerned about what was wrong with Chanyeol, he didn’t even notice that he was very close with his boyfriend, who was wearing only underwear. They hugged for a minute before Chanyeol finally started to talk, in a whisper.  
   “I was having a bad dream that Mina made you leave me, that you left me and she was taking control of me again. I-i know it’s selfish of me, but I’m begging you, don’t leave me to her wrath, I can’t be strong without someone to help me.” Chanyeol said, his voice sounding like he was going to start to cry again. Kyungsoo shushed him and patted his back, mentally cursing Mina for making him so damaged.  
   “I won’t leave you Chanyeol, I don’t care what she does, I won’t leave you.” Kyungsoo kissed the top of Chanyeol’s head, holding him tightly, showing him he won’t let go. They stayed like this, even when they feel asleep, holding each other as if they were each other’s life support.

            ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   Baekhyun slowly crept into Kyungsoo’s room to wake him up for school. He stopped by the door and looked at his best friend since he was a little kid and his roommate holding each other in their sleep. A small happy smile graced his lips. Chanyeol was finally happy with someone, and Baekhyun would do anything to make this relationship last. But this hug couldn’t last or they would be late and Baekhyun’s heart would explode. Baekhyun shook the two lightly, but only Chanyeol woke up. He squinted at Baekhyun.  
   “What?” He asked groggily.  
   “You two are sooooo cute, but you have classes so I have to wake you up.” Chanyeol groaned and rubbed his face with one hand. He nodded and carefully got himself out of Kyungsoo’s hug to get up and stretch(he wouldn’t have the strength to make himself go to school if he was that close to Kyungsoo). Baekhyun’s jaw dropped as he looked Chanyeol, who raised an eyebrow.  
   “What?”  
   “What!?” Baekhyun nearly yelled but Chanyeol shushed him, “You were sleeping in the same bed as him, with only that on!?” Chanyeol looked down and realized his was only in his underwear. That’s weird, he didn’t remember taking off his clothes.  
   “Kyungsoo must have taken off my shirt and pants so I wouldn’t be uncomfortable while sleeping.” Chanyeol said his thoughts out loud. Baekhyun laughed.  
   “He’s not as innocent as I thought he was.” Baekhyun said, so loud that Kyungsoo started to move wake up a little, his arms feeling around for Chanyeol. Chanyeol have his friend a dirty look, Baekhyun just retreating out the room. Chanyeol sat down next to Kyungsoo, holding one of his searching hands. Kyungsoo smiled as he woke up, but blushed when he opened his eyes and saw a nearly naked boy next to him. Chanyeol chuckled as Kyungsoo tried to hide under the covers.  
   “You have to get ready for school Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo nodded and then got up and pushed Chanyeol out his room, handing his clothes, before closing the door and leaned against with pink cheeks. Chanyeol looked at the door and smiled before going into Baekhyun’s to take a shower and get ready.

           ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “Breakfast.” Kyungsoo said as he sat down three omelettes for them to eat. Chanyeol and Baekhyun dug in, Chanyeol feeding some of his to Kyungsoo. They eat and then headed out the door for school. Baekhyun jumped into Yixing’s waiting arms and hugged him tightly.  
   “It’s okay, we won’t let her get away with Chanyeol this time.” Yixing said as he patted Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun nodded and then they got into Yixing’s car and drove off. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo watched them before getting onto Chanyeol’s bike and then got onto the road. They are yet to see Mina so they were a little happier, even though they knew that she wouldn’t give up that easy, but she isn’t here right now so they decided to be happy for it now.


	38. Chapter 34

_**Sorry for being inactive for so long, but I’ve been sick:’(Then, when I went to post this chapter a few days ago, my Archive wasn’t working! But I’m better now and I got the problem fixed so I’ll be active again! If you’re new or you want to say something please comment, comments make my day <3** _

   Chanyeol dropped off Kyungsoo to his classroom and left without a trace of Mina, surprisingly. Before Chanyeol left he told Kyungsoo to wait for him here and he would walk him to his next class and then they would meet at Composing Class and then Culinary and then finally Math. Kyungsoo groaned inwardly at the long day ahead of him but he knew that he would have to suck it up.  
   “I’ll watch him, don’t worry.” Jongdae said, slinging his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and telling Chanyeol bye before pulling Kyungsoo into the classroom. Kyungsoo is full of unease; Mina was definitely here to hurt Chanyeol again and he wasn’t sure what to do to help Chanyeol out.  
   “What should I do…to help Chanyeol out right now?” Kyungsoo asked Jongdae, “He is really stressed and scared and…what did you and everyone else do when he was like this?” Jongdae has a serious face as he thought about what he was going to say.  
   “Hmmm, well…I don’t know how to answer your questions, it was a bad time back then and we all try to forget it…just stay with him, that’s all I can say. Make him remember that he has someone and has his own choice, and not get sucked into being her slave again. You have to be strong and not let her influence you, because if she gets a hold of you then she gets a hold of Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo nodded and put on a brave face even though he was scared. He would make sure that Chanyeol was safe from Mina, if not as a lover then as a friend. The teacher got the classes attention and Kyungsoo tried to stay focused instead of worrying too much.

               ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   Kyungsoo headed to his next class, Geography, all by himself. None of the others had this class with him(actually Jongdae did but he had a meeting with one of his other teachers today, unfortunately, and would miss this class)and even though Chanyeol begged to go with him so he wouldn’t be alone, Kyungsoo said no(Chanyeol’s class was the one that Kyungsoo just left and Kyungsoo didn’t want to be responsible for Chanyeol skipping). Kyungsoo was a big boy, a little walk and a class by himself wasn’t going to hurt him.  
    He walks into class and sits in his usual seat. Kyungsoo gets out his notebook and pencil, then his phone to text Chanyeol that he was okay and to not worry. Chanyeol sent back a heart, which made Kyungsoo blush, but he replied back with a heart too before putting away his phone. The teacher came in and stood in the front of the classroom, asking for everyone’s attention.  
   “Everyone, we have a new student in this class, please all welcome her warmly.” The teacher gestured at the door and a girl walked through it. She walked up to the teacher and bowed, and then looked towards the class and bowed, looking cute and shy.  
   “Hello class, I am the new student here. I have come from far away and barely know anyone here. Please take care of me~” She cutely. “Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you my name! My name is Choi Mina.”  
   Kyungsoo felt like he was going to have a heart attack. His heart was beating so fast out of fear; she would actually go as far as to be in his classes that he couldn’t switch out of! Is she going to be in his Math and English and Chemistry and Biology too?(A/N:Kyungsoo has too many classes, doesn’t he? I’m sorry Kyungsoo, but this might make it easy on you next year and you’ll have more free time?) Kyungsoo got out his phone.  
**-Kyungsoo**  
_Chanyeol, she’s here, she switched into my class._

 **-Chanyeol**  
_I’m coming_

 **-Kyungsoo**  
_No! You stay in class, I’m fine right now_

 **-Chanyeol**  
_No, I’m coming, you were just in this class, I’ll get your notes_

Kyungsoo bit his lip and looked at the front of the classroom. Mina and the teacher were talking at the teacher's desk, probably talking about what she has missed so far.  
**-Kyungsoo**  
_If you come she’ll know something is between us and you don’t want her to know, right?_

 **-Kyungsoo**  
_I’m fine now, she can’t do anything to me in a classroom full of people._

 **-Chanyeol**  
_I’m sorry_

 **-Kyungsoo**  
_It’s okay, don’t worry, you aren’t ready for everyone to see us yet, but I know you will be soon <3_

 **-Chanyeol**  
_< 3 I'll be outside when your class is over_

 **-Kyungsoo**  
_See you then_

   Kyungsoo wished he let Chanyeol come so he wasn’t so alone, but he wasn’t going to let Chanyeol show his hand of cards to Mina. If Chanyeol has just came into class and sat beside Kyungsoo, Mina would know that they were together and know they have to be split up, but if Chanyeol just showed up after class to walk with Kyungsoo to their next class, which they have together, then it isn’t immediately shown as a couple, but as friends. Even though it hurt Kyungsoo to not put their relationship out there, he knew that it was best for Chanyeol’s anxiety if they didn’t yet.  
   “Is this seat taken?”


	39. Chapter 35

**_Hello again! Another chapter?! What!? So unheard of! This chapter is short, please forgive your tired author! <3I have a big question to ask my readers: who would be interested in a mostly KongpobxArthit fanfic, although there will be other love stories from other shows, like 2Moons and the like? Would you read it? I really have a love for these characters and I really want to make a fanfic and probably will, but I wanted my readers opinions:3Please comment your thoughts about the idea, I would love to hear any feedback you have! And if you’re too shy to comment then just hit me up in Twitter(@WhatIsLoveEXO) or tumblr, lonelypieceofmail<3Enjoy!_**  
   “Is this seat taken?”   
   Kyungsoo jumped a little at the sound of someone right over his shoulder. He looked back, already knowing in the back of his head who was asking him this, and locked eyes with Mina. She was smiling politely at him, but he could see the hidden anger in her eyes.  
   “Ummm…actually that seat is taken, the guy who sits there isn’t here today, he’ll be here next week though.” Kyungsoo wasn’t lying; that was Jongdae’s usually seat, he just wasn’t there today because of the meeting with his teacher. But by the way Mina was looking at him, it definitely sounded like he was lying.   
   “Well, then he won’t mind me sitting here, _just for today._ ” She said sweetly, yet at the end it sounded like a threat. Even though her voice was tight, Mina smiled at him like they were best friends. Mina sat down beside him and Kyungsoo looked around, wondering if he could escape. As he scanned the room, he noticed that all the guys were looking at them, well actually, they were looking at Mina, nearly drooling at the way her soft pink dress fit her in all the right places, the way her hair fell perfectly, and the way her smile drew your attention easily and didn’t look forced.   
   Kyungsoo gulped, seeing no escape. The teacher started his lecture about the geography lesson today, his monotone voice actually making Kyungsoo happy so he didn’t have to talk to Mina. He was listening intently today, taking notes and acting like there was no one beside him. Suddenly, a small folded piece of paper came into his view. Mina was passing him a note. Kyungsoo knew that if he ignored it Mina would get mad, and Kyungsoo didn’t want to see her get mad, so he took it without looking at her and opened it up.  
    _“What is between you and Chanyeol?”_ Kyungsoo heart pounded faster as he looked at the note, hesitating to write anything back. After a minute he took a deep breathe, scribbling an answer.  
  _“Nothing, just friends, why is our relationship so interesting?”_ Kyungsoo was braver writing what he wanted to say then actually saying it. He focused back on the professor, not a minute later did the paper come back into his view.  
  _“You’re lying, you like him at least. I don’t know how he says he feels for you, but it’s a lie, he loves me and only me. I’m sorry if that hurts you to know he will never like you back, but I’ll help you through the pain if you need, as a friend. Letting go now will help your heart a lot better then if you hold onto the hope you’ll get with him.”_ Kyungsoo read this and bit his lip in anger, but controlled himself.   
   He wrote nothing, just handed the note back to Mina. Kyungsoo saw her looked mad in the corner of his eye, opening her mouth as if to tell him something but the bell rang. Kyungsoo hurriedly left the classroom, finding Chanyeol outside already. He must have left class early to get here before the bell, but Kyungsoo didn’t care at the moment, he felt safer with Chanyeol around. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo didn’t say anything they just shared a short glance and then walked side by side, knowing they were going to talk about it in the next class, where Mina wasn’t watching from the side, angry and already forming a plan to make Kyungsoo pay.

 


	40. Chapter 36

    _ **Sooooo, when should I post the prologue for my next story(KongpobxArthit), because it has a few things in the A/N in the beginning that I want you all to comment on and tell me about <3Also, I am going to post a story that is the Behind The Scenes of this story, where you can request me to write a scene from another persons view, or a scene that I cut out, or what someone else was doing this day, or something from before the story, or anything you want. So please tell me to post the prologue and start the Behind The Scenes and please, at least, read the A/N in the KongpobxArthit story and tell me what you think<3**_

   As soon as they got into Composing Class and into their usual seats, Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo in a hug. Kyungsoo struggled against him but gave up; there was no one in the room anyway, even the professor left to the bathroom. So they hugged, Kyungsoo holding Chanyeol, who was shaking a little.  
   “I’m sorry Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol said quietly, pulling back from the hug and looking at Kyungsoo in the eye, caressing his face with his thumb. Chanyeol leaned forward to kiss Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo stopped him, saying that Mina might be around anywhere, to wait for the dorm. Chanyeol sighed and nodded, then pulled him back into a hug. They stayed like that until they heard the door open, then they quickly sat in their seats, getting out their notebooks and starting to work on their compositions.

              ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   After Composing Class finished, Kyungsoo started to head to Culinary Class, but Chanyeol stopped him. Kyungsoo looked back at him in confusion and worry was Mina around? But she wasn’t, not as far as Kyungsoo could see.  
   “What's wrong?”  
   “What class are you going to now?”   
   “Culinary...why?” Chanyeol thought for a second.  
   “...is that the one with Seok-whatever his name is?” _(A/N: I would like to also note that I’m not hating on BTS, I love Seokjin, but he isn’t the most likeable guy in this story, especially for Chanyeol)_ Kyungsoo nodded and Chanyeol’s expression soured. “I’m coming with you.”   
   Kyungsoo tried arguing but Chanyeol wouldn’t have it, so they ended up sitting in the back of the Culinary classroom together, Seokjin coming in and sitting by Kyungsoo, looking at Chanyeol confusedly but not questioning him, instead he just ignored Chanyeol all together. Seokjin sat on the opposite side of Kyungsoo from Chanyeol, giving him a hug in greeting.  
   “Hey Soo! What’s wrong? You look sad.” Seokjin commented, as they released the hug, his hands holding Kyungsoo’s face and tilting it to get a better look. Chanyeol’s eyes lit up with anger and pushed Seokjin away. Seokjin raised his eyebrows at a furious Chanyeol while Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol with wide eyes, obviously not knowing what Seokjin’s real intention was.  
   “Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo whispered to Chanyeol, a cold stare looking back at him. Kyungsoo gulped. “Why did you do that?”  
   “Can’t you see? He was trying to-” Chanyeol gestured, but then gave up trying to explain and sighed in defeat, looking at the ground, his shoulders sagging like he was tired to the bone. Kyungsoo put his hand on Chanyeol’s thigh, under the table where Seokjin couldn’t see, and squeezed it, letting his thumb rub his thigh, trying to comfort him. But Chanyeol’s head shot up and locked eyes with Kyungsoo, his eyes darker than before. Kyungsoo, now seeing what his actions did, pulled his hand back and gulped. Chanyeol sighed again. Seokjin watch them interact with a slightly amused expression, before clearing his throat.   
   “So, Kyungsoo, let's get to work shall we?” Seokjin said, standing up and walking over to the wall with aprons hanging on it. Kyungsoo stood up slowly and left Chanyeol to put on his apron too. He put it on and then felt hands behind him, tying his apron strings. He turned his head to see Chanyeol, his eyes still a little dark with anger and another emotion tying his apron up. When he finished, he looked at Kyungsoo’s eyes and finally gave a small smile, ruffling his hair, before going back and sitting to the side of the table, watching his boyfriend and his evil partner start to cook.

                ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were in the elevator, heading up to Kyungsoo’s dorm room. Chanyeol had sat down in Math beside Kyungsoo just like in Culinary, no one daring to tell him he wasn’t supposed to be there and the professor not caring enough to ask him to leave. After that class, Chanyeol dragged Kyungsoo straight to the dormitory. Now Chanyeol was pulling Kyungsoo out of the elevator and into the dorm room, closing the door behind them before trapping Kyungsoo, in between himself and the door. Kyungsoo’s heartbeat sped up and his breathe got caught in his throat.  
   Chanyeol leaned forward and kissed Kyungsoo like his life depended on it, his hands gripping onto Kyungsoo tightly. Kyungsoo kisses him back with just as much passion, his hands holding onto Chanyeol’s waist to keep himself standing. They kissed sloppily for a minute before breaking apart for air. The both breathed heavily, heads resting on each other’s. Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo by his waist and picked him up, walking into Kyungsoo’s room and throwing him on the bed. Kyungsoo gasped and felt his body heat up some more, his brain starting to switch off as he watched Chanyeol crawl up the bed to him, taking his lips again. But this time it was calmer, sweeter, instead of rushed and frantic.  
   “Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol breathed as they broke apart again. “Please be careful around Seokjin, he isn’t just being nice to you, he wants you for himself, and I can’t have that baby.” Kyungsoo shivered as Chanyeol said that, his voice deep and purring, striking Kyungsoo deep in his soul. Kyungsoo nodded with hooded eyes, his arms wrapping around Chanyeol’s shoulders, pulling him down and kissing him again, a little more heated this time. Both of their hands started to roam each other’s bodies as they ate each other’s lips. Before either of them knew it they both had their shirts off, burning skin touching burning skin. They both stopped themselves then, looking at each other with eyes clouded with lust. Chanyeol was the first to speak.  
   “I’ve, umm, I’ve never been like this with a guy before, I’ve actually never done the, ummm, whole thing…uhh, I’m not sure what…” Chanyeol couldn’t seem to get his words out correctly, stuttering cutely. Kyungsoo smiled at him, touching his cheek lightly.  
   “Then let’s not go all the way right now, let’s just...do what feels right. I’ve never actually gone all the way either, so we’re tied.” Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo with a grateful expression, smiling before his gaze went to Kyungsoo’s lips and turned serious again. They started to kiss again, their skin on skin making everything more intense. _(A/N: I’m so evil, leaving off here, aren’t I? If you want to see what happened, then just comment and demand the Behind The Scenes story and request to know what happened this night…;))_

                ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   Some time later, the couple lay beside each other, Chanyeol holding Kyungsoo close, both naked except their boxers, sleepy smiles on their faces as they drifted off into dreamland. Baekhyun, who had been on a date with Yixing _(A/N: You can even request to see what they did one their dates and stuff like that if you tell me you want the Behind The Scenes story~)_ , walks into the dorm room, yawning and heading straight to his room. On the way he passed Kyungsoo’s room and decided to peak in, expecting to see the cute little sleeping face of his friend, but instead sees him curled up with Chanyeol, both soundly sleeping, probably naked under the sheets!   
   Baekhyun gasped and closed the door, calming himself down so that he didn’t wake one of them up to get the juicy details of their first times. Baekhyun opened the door again and took out his phone, going to snap quick pic to send to the others but stopped himself. Now that Mina was back, they had to be more careful. Taking this picture and sending it to others made it easier for Mina to find out about how close Chanyeol and Kyungsoo actually were. Baekhyun, their loyal fangirl, couldn’t let them be separated by Mina! So he closed his phone and shut the door back, heading to his room, letting his thoughts wander on what his friends did with each other _(A/N: Just like most of you:):3)_.


	41. Chapter 37

** _I’ve got only a few people so far(you know who you are <3)who commented what they thought about the extra books and whatnot, but for the others, please give me feedback^-^If you’re shy just ask me personally on my socials, I love to talk and get feedback!<3Also, my Twitter name is changed to @LonelyMailHere, please message me there or on my tumblr if you are shy, I love to talk to you all<3There is some more stuff in here that you’ll be mad at me about but forgive your author here, it’s rated T, wait for the Behind The Scenes book for the E rated stuff:3_ **

   Kyungsoo woke up warm, feeling so content and wanting to sleep a little bit more, except the sticky feeling all over his body of dried sweat and something else made him open his eyes groggily. A little bit of light streamed in from the crack in the curtains, showing that they should probably be up by now for school. Kyungsoo wiggled a little bit, feeling arms wrapped around him. Kyungsoo turned his head to see a cute, groggy eyed Chanyeol who was just waking up. Kyungsoo moved out of Chanyeol’s arms and turned around to look at him full in face, a small smile on his face.  
   “Good morning.” Kyungsoo said softly to Chanyeol, running a thumb along his cheek before giving it a little pinch.  
   “Ow!” Chanyeol says loudly, making Kyungsoo chuckle and kiss the spot he pinched before getting up and going in the bathroom. Kyungsoo turns on the shower, then takes off his boxers as he waits for the water to get warm. When the water gets warmer Kyungsoo hops into the shower, letting the hot water burn his body in the best way. He sighs happily as closed his eyes and enjoys the water massaging his body. Suddenly he feels a cold breeze, making him open his eyes to a naked Chanyeol right in front of him with a smirk on his face as he looks Kyungsoo up and down.  
   “Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo gasped, blushing madly and turning around, putting his back to Chanyeol. Bad idea. Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol get closer to him, his breath fanning on Kyungsoo’s back, making the wet skin there get goosebumps.  
   “Why so shy?” Chanyeol asks, a smirk still on his lips. “I’ve seen you down there already, nothing to be shy about.” Chanyeol’s hands are now on Kyungsoo’s shoulders and start to slowly slide down his back. They are almost to his butt when Kyungsoo turns enough to slap them away.  
   “Get out! I have to take a shower, you can take one when I’m done, I won’t take too long.” Kyungsoo said hurriedly, trying to get Chanyeol out of the bathroom. Chanyeol chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo, pulling them flush together. Kyungsoo sucked in a breath as he felt all of Chanyeol’s body on his, his blood starting to boil a little. Chanyeol’s lips kissed Kyungsoo’s shoulder, traveling up to his neck before coming close to Kyungsoo’s mouth, their breaths mingling then…  
   “Okay, okay, I’ll go.” Chanyeol says cheekily, letting go of Kyungsoo and going to get out of the shower. Kyungsoo gasped at the sudden loss of heat even though his water was still nearly boiling. Kyungsoo turned around grabbed Chanyeol’s hand that was reaching to pull back the shower curtains. Chanyeol turns and looks at Kyungsoo with a teasing grin.  
   “What?” Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip.  
   “Maybe...we can take a shower together?” Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo with raised eyebrow, his teasing grin still present. “But the shower has to be quick, we don’t want to be late.” Chanyeol’s smile widens as he let’s go of the curtain and goes closer to Kyungsoo again.  
   “Now you’re speaking my language. And don’t worry, it won’t take too long...”

               ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “Breakfast is ready.” Kyungsoo said, serving a smiling and expecting Baekhyun pancakes and a heart eyed Chanyeol an omelette, setting a plate of bacon in between their coffee cups for the two to share, setting his own pancake and scrambled eggs in front of himself. Chanyeol, who was sitting in between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, put a hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh _(A/N: In a purely domestic way! I swear!)_ as he thanked him for the breakfast. Kyungsoo blushed and say it was nothing, swatting his face when Chanyeol kisses his cheek, making Chanyeol chuckle. Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore.  
   “Kyungsoo, can you get up and go get my phone? It’s in my room.” Kyungsoo and Chanyeol both look at Baekhyun confusedly, but Kyungsoo got up and start to walk out of the room. Baekhyun frowned at how a normal walk Kyungsoo had, there was no duck waddle at all. As soon as Kyungsoo left the room, Baekhyun made his move on Chanyeol.  
   “What did you two do last night?” Baekhyun demanded from Chanyeol who was happily eating the omelette a lovely guy made for him. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with a smirk.  
  “What do you mean?” He asked teasingly. Baekhyun pouted and huffed.  
  “You know what I mean! I came in last night and saw the two of you all cuddled up naked with each other! I demand an explanation!” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun confusion.  
   “What do you mean? We weren’t naked when we were sleeping, we had our boxers on.” Baekhyun’s eyes popped almost out of his head.  
   “ _‘When you were sleeping?’_ You mean when you were awake you weren’t _just wearing boxers?_ ” Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, he just smiled and and went back to eating. Baekhyun freaked out, but then he pouted again. “Wait, but you didn’t get to the main event because he’s not duck waddling, so you did stuff but not…” Chanyeol shushed Baekhyun as Kyungsoo started to go back to kitchen.  
   “I didn’t see your phone Baekhyun, are you sure you don’t have it on you?” Baekhyun dramatically checks his pockets, finding his phone in the back left one.  
   “Sorry Soo! I didn’t even realize I had it the whole time.” Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes and then ate quickly when he realized the time. They finished a minute later and put their plates in the sink and headed out the door, going to school.


	42. FYI on FYE!

_**I’ve posted the prologue of my KongpobxArthit story, so please give it a look <3The A/N has some important info I want you all to comment on<3:3thank you ** _


	43. Chapter 38

**_ How was FYE? Good? Bad? You don’t even have to read the whole thing, just the A/N because it has some things I want to know your opinions on, please go read at least that and comment on what you think<3 Please? For your LonelyPieceOfMail? :3 I’ll be putting out the first chapter of the Behind The Scenes of Excuse Me soon too, so look forward for that<3 _ **

   Chanyeol and Kyungsoo get to their first classes without an issue, no Mina in sight. Kyungsoo only had two classes today, Vocal and Composing, while Chanyeol had four classes: Band, Vocal, Composing, and Math. Chanyeol told Kyungsoo to join him in Math and Vocal, even though Kyungsoo felt like he would be unwelcomed, he eventually gave in when Chanyeol whispered something in his ear that made him blush badly and agree, making Jongdae raise his eyebrows at the pair.  
   Chanyeol goes to kiss the side of Kyungsoo’s head, but stopped himself and bites his bottom  
lip, controlling himself because anyone could be Mina’s eyes, telling her how close Chanyeol and Kyungsoo really are. Chanyeol sighed angrily at himself for being such a, excuse his language, pussy. He settled with giving Kyungsoo a pat on the arm and walking off to his class. Kyungsoo watched him go before being pulled into the classroom by Jongdae and into the back of the class to their usual seats.  
   “Soooo, what was that blushing about out there a minute ago?” Jongdae said quietly, wiggling his eyebrows at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo just ignored him, although his cheeks were still slightly pink. Jongdae didn’t need Kyungsoo to tell him what was said though, because he could guess already what it was. The teacher got the classes attention, so they both forgot about their conversation and started to work.

             ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   When the class ended, Jongdae said bye to Kyungsoo, who was going to stay and seat beside Chanyeol. Chanyeol came in the classroom and scanned it, looking for Kyungsoo, and when he saw Kyungsoo in the back of the class he smiled and made his way back there. They sat beside each other through the whole class, everyone pretending there wasn’t someone extra in their class because they honestly didn’t care, Kyungsoo having to listen to the same exact thing he had just heard in the class before. Neither Kyungsoo or Chanyeol knew that as they, actually just Chanyeol, worked in class, one of Mina’s minions were watching them, texting Mina that they were sitting together in this class, one that Kyungsoo definitely have on his schedule twice in one day.

              ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   The bell rang for the end of the class, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol now walking to Composing, still not noticing a MM(Mina Minion)quietly following behind them. So far there was nothing they could tell Mina that was out of the ordinary for guy friends to do: the little one has nothing to do for a block so he stays and helps the stud guy, who probably isn’t as smart as the smaller guy, and then they walk to their next class together because they have the same class, nothing odd about their relationship. Mina read the texts from the MM but didn’t reply except for saying to continue to follow them, which is what the MM is doing. The smaller was actually cute, maybe the MM might make a move on him if Mina gave permission. It wouldn’t be hard to win his heart, the MM was sure.  
   Halfway through the Composing class, Mina suddenly asked the MM to leave now, no need to continue for today. The MM thought it was weird, but listened to the boss, walking out of the class before it was over. Tonight, after the MM finished it’s own classes, having already skipped their morning ones for Mina’s request, they would ask her if they could make a move on the smaller guy.

               ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   Composing Class went flawlessly, no Mina in sight. Kyungsoo was feeling happy as they left and headed to Chanyeol’s Math class. His happiness grew when they got there and the class was canceled because the teacher was sick. They both grinned in celebration that they could go straight to the cafe and get Kyungsoo’s shift over early and then head back to the dorm. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo started to make their way off of the campus, walking down the sidewalk path and through all the falling leaves. It was the very beginning of November now, nearly Chanyeol’s birthday, which Kyungsoo was silently freaking out about because he didn’t know what to get him, so the trees were losing their leaves and the air was getting cooler.  
   Kyungsoo shivered a little but tried to conceal it. He forgot to grab a hoodie as he went out the door this morning, not used to the cold weather change yet and that they were already going to be running late. All he had on was a short sleeved black shirt and dark jeans, the cold breeze giving him unwanted goosebumps on his arms. Chanyeol noticed though, and put his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Kyungsoo stopped walking, making Chanyeol stop too, and looked up at Chanyeol with big eyes, trying to push the arm around his shoulders off.  
   “Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo whisper shouted when he wouldn’t let go of him, “Mina could be anywhere!” Chanyeol just looked at Kyungsoo before grabbing both of Kyungsoo’s shoulders and turning him to face Chanyeol.  
   “I’ve done some thinking and I’ve decided that I don’t want to hide this any longing. I can’t take it, not getting to show we’re together in public! Mina can go and fuck herself because she won’t be able to get to you, I’ll protect you no matter what, we’ll be strong together, right?” Chanyeol started out mad, but by the end his voice got quiet, looking deep into Kyungsoo’s eyes. Kyungsoo smiled, proud of the man he loved(loved? Wow, he never thought he’d see the day he would love someone)that he was being strong with their relationship, surprisingly early to be wanting to come out for a newly gay(bi? Straight but gay for Kyungsoo?)guy. It warmed Kyungsoo’s heart and cheeks. Chanyeol was full of surprises.  
   Chanyeol surprises Kyungsoo again by taking Kyungsoo’s cheeks in his hands and then kissing his lips. Kyungsoo was so surprised by this that he didn’t do anything for a few seconds before melting and kissing Chanyeol back. They kissed sweetly and softly, not anything too much because they didn’t need it to be heated. People walking by and sitting around looked at the two kissing, everyone surprised by the sudden love act, some disappointed that the guy they liked was now off the market, some smiling that a boy and boy in a relationship were brave enough to show their affection for each other in public and not acting scared, some not caring one way or another because they were too busy trying to get to their next class. Then Chanyeol broke the kiss and pecked Kyungsoo’s nose before dragging him to the cafe to get his shift done so they can finish the kissing later, behind closed doors. The happy couple, walking hand in hand, headed off campus and onto Main Street, smiling at each other like love birds, almost gross how sickly sweet they were feeling right now.  
   There was one person, though, that was watching and actually nearly puking at what happened. Mina’s hand turned into fists as she watched them walk off. Oh, so this was the game, huh? All of Chanyeol’s grossly gay friends brainwashed him more than she had expected. But no problem, oh, this is no problem for her. She’ll be the victor in the end, she wasn’t worried about that. But she’ll have to act faster now so that Chanyeol doesn’t ruin the beautiful future that he has because of this little boy. Mina was coming up with a new plan when she got a text from her MM that they wanted to make a move on that little boy. A smile grew on her face, telling them to do whatever they wanted as long as Chanyeol was free from the kid so Mina could talk to him. This plan would work, Mina would make sure of it.

  
**_Oooo, who is this MM? And what is Mina going to do about the couple coming out? And what did Chanyeol whisper that morning???XD  
_**


	44. Chapter 39

_**Sorry for the short chapter, really busy this week:(** _

_Fun Fact: I am listening to NF while writing this chapter._

  Kyungsoo went through his shift with Chanyeol watching him with heart in his eyes, no matter where in the room Kyungsoo went Chanyeol’s eyes followed him, unless Hannah talked to him, his attention on her but he was still always acutely aware where Kyungsoo was. Jeno came in during the middle of the shift, walking behind the counter to give Hannah a big hug, picking her up as he did. She squealed quietly and and hit him to put her down.   
   “I’m too heavy for you to be picking up.” She said once Jeno put her down. Both Chanyeol and Jeno shook their heads, both telling her that she wasn’t heavy but she wasn’t hearing it. “Go get ready to take over this shift, I’m tired, I need to do some homework.” Jeno nodded and went into the back room, kissing Hannah’s head as passed by her, making her cheeks a little pink. Chanyeol chuckled at her cuteness before scanning the room for Kyungsoo again, finding him but Chanyeol’s eyes landed on someone he didn’t want to see talking Kyungsoo.   
   “Isn’t that…?” Hannah didn’t finish before Chanyeol was across the cafe, standing behind Kyungsoo, who was standing still, looking at Mina, who was standing near the door with a dangerous smile. Kyungsoo had heard the bell of the door opening and went to greet the customer who came in when he saw it was Mina and froze. Luckily Kyungsoo wasn’t alone, Chanyeol coming up behind him before Mina did anything for then smile.  
   “Hello.” She said simply as she walked past them and headed to a table, taking a seat and waiting to be served. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol looked at each other, then Kyungsoo motioned for Chanyeol to go sit back down, then he headed towards Mina to take her order. Chanyeol watched him walked to her, slowly walking back to his seat, watching to step in if Mina did anything big.   
   “Good afternoon, welcome to A Mug Above, here’s a menu, I’ll be back in a minute to take your order.” Kyungsoo said to her simply, fake smile on his lips as he put a menu down on her table and walking off when she said nothing back, she just just nodded and opened to the menu. Kyungsoo walked to Chanyeol and Hannah were, and now Jeno who was wondering what was wrong with a scared Hannah and a cold Chanyeol.  
   “Hannah? What’s wrong?” Hannah just stared at Mina with a scared expression before it slowly became angry.  
   “ _She_ has the nerve to come back after everything she did to!!” She said to Chanyeol, but Chanyeol didn’t reply because it was obvious she was back. Hannah was telling a brief explanation of who Mina was to Jeno while Chanyeol took Kyungsoo’s hand in his, squeezing it lightly and changing his cold expression to a small smile for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo smiled back at him, squeezing his hand for a second before leaving to take care of customers. He took a few orders and was on his way back to Hannah to give them to her to make when Mina called for him.  
   “Waiter! I’m ready to order.” Kyungsoo made eye contact with Chanyeol before turning around and walking to Mina with a smile plastered on his face. He takes out a little pad and pen and flips to a new page since he already had a few orders on the first pages.  
   “What can we get you?” Mina looked at the menu to relay her order correctly.  
   “Hmmm, I’ll have a hot Peppermint Cappuccino and a oatmeal cookie and…” She seemed to consider the last thing she wanted for a minute before closing the menu and holding it out to Kyungsoo before finishing the order. “...and for you to leave my man alone before you mess up his reputation. Yours is already messed up kid, but his can be saved if you leave him alone now and not make things too serious. If you care about him you’d do that.” She said it quietly enough that Chanyeol and the other couldn’t hear her but Kyungsoo definitely heard her. He didn’t respond, he just took the menu from her and headed back to the counter with all of the orders.   
   Chanyeol looked at him with concern, wondering what she said, but Kyungsoo fake smiled at him, pretending nothing wrong, handing Jeno(Hannah was too tired to deal with Mina right now and went in the back room to change and finish her work, told them to call her if something happens and she won’t hesitate to beat up the other girl)the orders and he started working quickly and efficiently, getting the drinks done for Kyungsoo quickly. Kyungsoo took the drinks and little baked goods to their tables, finally only having the oatmeal cookie and hot Peppermint Cappuccino left to deliver.  
   He heads to Mina’s table with her order, carefully putting it on her table. He turns to go but she stops him by grabbing his wrist. He looked down at the hand holding his wrist and at her, turning around to look at her again.  
   “Yes.” Mina let go of his wrist and smiled at him.   
   “Kyungsoo, you’re a smart kid, you know what you need to do.” She said sweetly, as if she was helping him by telling him to leave Chanyeol. Kyungsoo was starting to get tired of her.  
   “Look, Mina, he says he wants me, he made the first move, he isn’t ruining himself by being with me and if he is then it’s on his own free will, I can’t leave him now, it’s far too late, we both love each other too much.” Mina’s eyes turned cold, her smile looking very forced now.  
   “Well, if that’s what you think…” Mina didn’t finish her sentence but instead took a sip of her drink, then when she went to set it down it somehow got spilled at over Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yelled in pain as the scalding coffee was now all over him, burning his skin, turning it red and swelling. Everyone’s attention is on Kyungsoo as he is trying to not to cry, stepping back from Mina’s table. Chanyeol runs over to Kyungsoo and looks at how hurt he was, then turned on Mina. He was about to yell but Mina looked at hem with innocent eyes.  
   “That was an accident, I’m sorry sir.” She said, everyone thinking she was innocent and watching to see if she was going to get yelled at by the store for an accident. Chanyeol was about to yell again, but Kyungsoo, cringing, stopped him.  
   “Chanyeol, don’t you’ll look like a bad person, just leave it.” Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo, who was trying so hard not to cry at the pain. Chanyeol turned soft looking Kyungsoo hurting.   
   “Looks go.” Chanyeol said walking over to Jeno and asking him to call someone to take the rest of Kyungsoo’s shift, not that long anyway, then lead Kyungsoo out of the cafe quickly, to his motorcycle at the campus to head to Chanyeol’s apartment to help his burns.  
   Mina watched them walk out with anger in her eyes, but then she brightened up a little, knowing her plan was going to work out anyway, it just make take a little longer. She grabbed her cookie and chewed on it with a satisfied smile on her face.

 

 


	45. Chapter 40

_Fun Fact: I am surprised how many people actually read this story. <3<3<3Hearts to all of you who actually read my boring story, thank you:3(also, Kyungsoo only got burned on his legs)_

   Chanyeol went as fast as he dared on his motorcycle to get them to his apartment quickly. Once there, Chanyeol rushed them quickly upstairs. Chanyeol’s heart was hurting because Kyungsoo was now crying because of his burns. When they got into the apartment, Chanyeol rushes quickly into the bathroom and grabs his first aid kit he made for emergencies. Chanyeol sits Kyungsoo down on his bed and takes Kyungsoo’s pants off of him quickly. Kyungsoo can only blink at him, tears still coming out of his eyes but there are less now than before.  
   “What are you doing?”   
   “Sit here. I’m going to get a wet washcloth to help you!” Chanyeol runs to the bathroom and grabs a washcloth, drenching it with cold water. Then he runs back to Kyungsoo, telling him to brace himself before carefully running to over the swollen skin on Kyungsoo’s legs. Kyungsoo gasps and grits his teeth, the feeling of the water making his wounds hurt less, but at the same time it was freezing cold and the washcloth kind of hurt his wounds as it rubs his skin.   
   “I’m sorry, I just need to cool your skin down, just a little longer.” Kyungsoo nods, his eyes closed, a tear or two dropping from time to time. Chanyeol runs back and forth from the bathroom to room to rewet the washcloth, whispering sweet words of encouragement to Kyungsoo as he wipes the swollen skin. Soon, the skin was cooled down, so Chanyeol got some cream out of his fresh aid kit and wrapped the swollen skin of Kyungsoo’s legs. Chanyeol helps Kyungsoo lay down on Chanyeol’s bed, carefully putting the covers on him and not hurt his legs. Then Chanyeol leaves and comes back with a glass of water and some pain relief pills.   
   “Thank you.” Kyungsoo says weakly as he takes the pills and gulps down the water. Chanyeol takes the glass once he’s done and sets it on the bedside table before climbing in beside Kyungsoo, careful not to touch his legs. Chanyeol wraps his arms around Kyungsoo and kissed his head as Kyungsoo drifted off to sleep. Then Chanyeol got up and changed into his pjs before climbing back into bed and cuddling with Kyungsoo carefully. Kyungsoo probably won’t be able to go to school tomorrow with all this pain, so Chanyeol already decided he would take care of Kyungsoo, if he likes it or not.

             ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   Kyungsoo did not like it.  
   “Chanyeol! Go! I’m going to be fine by myself, I’m not a baby, I can take care of myself for one day.” Chanyeol pouted at Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo didn’t budge. Chanyeol sighed and accepted his defeat, leaning down and kissing Kyungsoo’s forehead as a goodbye before sulking out the door. Kyungsoo sighed once Chanyeol left, then groaned, his legs giving him so much pain. He already emailed his professors of the classes he today and told them of the accident at work and that he wouldn’t come in today. That emailed him saying it was okay, that they hope he gets better soon.   
   Kyungsoo grabs the first aid kit from the bedside table and fishes out the pain meds, taking a few since the ones he took last night already wore off. After a lot of prepping, Kyungsoo makes himself get up and slowly make his way to the kitchen, moaning and cringing in pain. He opens the cabinets and finds a box of cereal, then grabs a bowl and fills it with the cereal, too tired to cook. As he munched, Kyungsoo thought about what Mina said the day before, that he was messing up Chanyeol’s life.  
   Was he really messing it up? He kept telling himself that it wasn’t true, that Mina was just trying to get him to leave Chanyeol, but what if he was? Then he should leave Chanyeol, right? To make him have a good future ahead of him and not have to be held back by being with Kyungsoo. Chanyeol is very handsome guy with a great personality, it won’t be hard for him to get someone else, someone better for him and that can give him a life. Is Kyungsoo holding Chanyeol back from that, having a good life.  
   Kyungsoo shook his head, hard, trying to shake out the crazy thoughts he was having. What was he thinking? He would never leave Chanyeol...unless it was for Chanyeol’s well being. Kyungsoo bit his lip, trying not to think about these crazy things but he couldn’t help it. He finished his cereal and washed his bowl out, still thinking his crazy thoughts.

           ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   It had a two hours and Kyungsoo’s mind would not stop swirling with that question. Am I messing up Chanyeol’s life? No matter what he tried, his mind would always drift back to the different scenarios of Chanyeol being better without him dragging him down. Kyungsoo new how hard it was to be gay in this society sometimes, how cruel the world could be. And he also knew he was Chanyeol’s first guy. If he let go now before it was too late then maybe he could save Chanyeol from the hate of the world around him. Kyungsoo was trying to lose these thoughts again when he got a text from and unknown number.  
  **-Unknown**   
_Kyungsoo, don’t be dumb. Chanyeol isn’t ruined yet, but if you let this go on any longer then he will be hated on and looked down upon by others, making his life hard. Do you want to put that on him?_  
   Kyungsoo already knew who it was, even though he had never seen the number before. Kyungsoo ignored the text, ignored his horrible thoughts. But they didn’t seem to want to be ignored. His phone buzzed again, the same number.  
 **-Unknown**  
 _If you love him then let him go. He is going to be hurt later on and maybe even break up with you to make himself get farther in life, which will only hurt you more. If you break it off now then it won’t be so bad for your heart or his._   
   Kyungsoo bit his lip, his eyes filling with tears because he was letting his evil thoughts get to him, tell him that he should leave Chanyeol to help him. He was about to throw his phone across the room in anger when another text came in.  
  **-Unknown**  
 _I know you’ll do what right. For Chanyeo_ l

             ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   Chanyeol opened the door to the apartment, smiling that he was finally going to see his love again. He day went by so slow, his thoughts on Kyungsoo’s legs and if he was in too much pain. But he was back now. He had called Kyungsoo earlier to tell him he was on his way, but he didn’t pick up. Kyungsoo was probably sleeping, tired and his pain meds making him drowsy. At least that’s what Chanyeol thought to ease his worries. He walks into his apartment and takes off his shoes and bag at the door, walking in further to head to his bedroom. But then he noticed someone sitting on the couch.  
   “Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo’s head turned to the sound of Chanyeol’s voice, showing Chanyeol his puffy eyes and wet cheeks. Chanyeol quickly rushed over to him, bending down on the floor in front of the couch to look into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “What’s wrong? Do your legs hurt? Don’t push yourself too much.” Kyungsoo shook his head, staring at Chanyeol with sad eyes, fresh tears flowing down his cheeks.  
   “C-Chan-yeol,” Kyungsoo said, the lump in his throat making it hard to speak. Chanyeol just took Kyungsoo’s face in his hands, wiping the tears away, then trying to pull him closer to give him a little kiss. But Kyungsoo stops him, pushes him away. Chanyeol looks at him confused.  
   “What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo’s heart hurt so much more seeing the confused, hurt puppy face Chanyeol was making at him. Kyungsoo cleared his throat to try to speak better.  
   “C-Chanyeol, I did a lot of t-thinking today, and I, I think it’s best we aren’t to-to-together.” Kyungsoo said, choking on his tears. Now Chanyeol’s eyes have tears in them as he moves closer to Kyungsoo, his hands grabbing the smaller’s shoulders.   
   “What? No, you’re overthinking, there is no reason to break up.” Chanyeol says quickly, but Kyungsoo shakes his head, tears flowing. He pushes Chanyeol’s hands off of him.  
   “I-I’m messing up your fu-future, you’ll be l-looked down on by-by others and-and-” Kyungsoo couldn’t finish, he was crying too hard. Chanyeol was crying softly now too.   
   “Is it because of Mina? Is she making you feel this way? Kyungsoo, I love you, you won’t mess up my future, never.” Kyungsoo shook his head hard when Chanyeol said he loved him and stood up, wobbly on his hurt legs but still standing.  
   “You-You’ll get ov-over me with time, you will be able to ge-get a nice g-girl and have a b-big family and be ha-happy, never being looked on by others and having people call you dis-dis-disgusting. Th-This is bet-better for you, if-if I go.” Kyungsoo made his way to the front door, putting on his shoes and trying to open the door, but Chanyeol stopped him. Chanyeol was shaking, crying hard.   
   “Kyungsoo! Do-don’t say that! I-I can’t live without you, I-!” Kyungsoo cut him off.  
   “Yes you ca-can, you’ll, you’ll live better with-without me.” Kyungsoo struggled with the door but Chanyeol didn’t budge. Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol, who’s heart was shattering into a thousands pieces.   
   “Kyungsoo, don't do this to me!! I-I…” Chanyeol couldn’t finish his sentence. He collapsed on his knees in front of Kyungsoo, grabbing onto his shirt now instead of holding the door closed, begging Kyungsoo to stay with garbled words since his tears were keeping him from speaking properly. “Kyungsoo...p-ple-please…” Kyungsoo’s heart hurt but he bit his lip, remembering that this is for the best for Chanyeol, to help him out. Kyungsoo opens the door and pried Chanyeol’s hands off of him, stumbling down the hallway and to the elevator, going down to the lobby. Kyungsoo dialed Sehun’s number, Sehun picking up on the second ring.  
   “Hello?”   
   “S-Sehun, I need you to pick me up.” Kyungsoo said, his voice breaking.  
   “Where are you?” Sehun said immediately, Kyungsoo heading him already grabbing someone, Junmyeon at the sound of the voice in the background asking what’s wrong, and walking out of somewhere, probably Junmyeon’s place.  
   “Chanyeol’s apartment.” Kyungsoo said, sobbing into the phone receiver. Sehun said he would be there in one minute. Kyungsoo saying okay and hanging up, heading out of the elevator and waiting in front of the building. Sehun and Junmyeon got there in literally one minute, Sehun jumping out of the car and helping Kyungsoo into the back seat of the car, sitting beside him and asking him what was wrong, did him and Chanyeol fight, but Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, just cried on Sehun’s shoulder as they drove to Sehun’s parents house.   
   Meanwhile, Chanyeol just lay one the floor beside his open door, his heart shattered and broken as he love walked out of the door and away from him. He laid there pitifully for a minute, wishing this some kind of nightmare he would wake up from. But he realized this wasn’t a nightmare, that he really watched his love walk out…and he let him. Chanyeol cursed himself for letting Kyungsoo slip away, getting himself off the ground and running to the elevator and heading to the lobby, wishing the elevator to go faster. But when he got to the bottom floor there was no one there. Chanyeol cursed and beat the wall, new tears flowing. Chanyeol then called Kyungsoo, who didn’t pick up. Then Baekhyun.  
   “What’s up?” Baekhyun asked, sounding like he was only half paying attention.  
   “I lost him.” Chanyeol said quietly, his voice cracking with sadness. Chanyeol heard Baekhyun stop for a moment.  
   “What?”  
   “I lost him Baek, he’s gone.” Chanyeol heard Baekhyun’s phone fall to the floor in a loud crash. Then he heard Baekhyun pick up the phone and say, “I’m coming.” before hanging up. Chanyeol just sat down in the lobby and let his soul drain from his body as he waited for his friend. Baekhyun came and got him into Yixing’s car and drove him to the dorm, asking him what happened but getting no answer from the dazed and crying Chanyeol.

**_ I’m sorry for the hard chapter, but it has to happen, don’t be mad at your author _ **


	46. Chapter 41

_Fun Fact: I just started putting this story on Wattpad_

   “Kyungsoo, what happened?” Sehun asked again patiently. Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Junmyeon are now in Sehun’s parents house, Kyungsoo sitting on the couch and curled up on the edge of the couch, Sehun sitting beside him and patting his knee, Junmyeon squeezing one of Sehun’s shoulders, holding a glass of water for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo took the glass, his hands shaking a little as he gulped it down and handed the glass back to Junmyeon.  
   “I...I..I broke up with Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo said in a shaky voice. Sehun, who expected Chanyeol had got mad and out of hand or something stupid like that, but when he heard this he froze, taking his hand off of Kyungsoo. Sehun felt himself get mad at his childhood best friend. He stood up abruptly, Junmyeon holding him from shaking Kyungsoo.  
   “You what!?!? KYUNGSOO! You-I-what-” Sehun was at a loss of words, not knowing what to say, he was so mad. Kyungsoo flinched at being yelled at by his friend, but he knew he needed it. Junmyeon held Sehun and told him to calm down, to talk clearly about this, that Kyungsoo hadn’t explained himself yet. Sehun calmed down and sat down beside Kyungsoo again, sighing. “Explain.” He said in a tight voice. Really, why would he let Chanyeol go!?  
   “I…” Kyungsoo didn’t know where to start. “I am just doing this for him...my record is already messed up but he still has a clean slate. Being gay isn’t easy in this society, you know that Sehun! I can’t-I just-I can’t let him feel how bad it is to be looked down on, to be rejected by people you thought you could trust! I-I…” Kyungsoo couldn’t continue, he choked up again, not wanting to cry. “Why am I so choked up about this? We’ve barely been together.” Kyungsoo said, feeling tears fall again, which he quickly wiped away. Sehun looked at Junmyeon and they shared a gaze, then Sehun looked back at Kyungsoo, patting his head.  
   “When you’re in love, time and distance doesn’t matter, love is above that. Love exists even if you are miles apart from the one you love, and even if you just met. And Kyungsoo, your reasoning, even if I know where you’re coming from, is flawed.” Kyungsoo shook his head, not wanting to think that. Chanyeol doesn’t know what it’s like, he will regret being with Kyungsoo as soon as he realizes what kind of holdbacks there are, and by then it might be too late for Chanyeol. Kyungsoo was doing this for Chanyeol, Chanyeol will understand after some time, Kyungsoo was sure. It might hurt him now, but he’ll get over him soon...right?  
   “Kyungsoo, you’re overthinking this. You’ve never asked Chanyeol how he felt, but instead you made a decision for him, thinking you know what’s best.” Kyungsoo looked up at Junmyeon who had said this. “Sehun did that once. He thought that if we were together, I wouldn’t get the job I wanted and that I would never get a job if I was with him because I would be dating a “minor”, although we both know Sehun is beyond his age. So he decided he was going to try and break up with me, except that he didn’t realize I was going to put up a fight about how stupid his reasoning for leaving. If he was going to break up, then it should be because he doesn’t have feelings for me anymore or something along those lines, not, “It’s for your own good.”” Junmyeon said, looking at Sehun who as smiling bashfully.  
   Kyungsoo knew that he should have let Chanyeol day how he felt, but he just...this was better for Chanyeol, right? Chanyeol’s life would be easier if he didn’t have Kyungsoo around, dragging him down…  
   “Maybe he doesn’t want an easy life.” Junmyeon suggested to Kyungsoo, who didn’t realize he had been talking out loud. Kyungsoo sighed and looked out the window before realizing it was dark outside. Kyungsoo looked down at his phone, seeing how late it was and how many missed calls and voicemails he had from Chanyeol. Kyungsoo felt tired to the bone, the pain medicine he used for his burns long out of his system, his burns hurting but also his insides hurting. He should talk to Chanyeol about this, have a more rational conversation about them, but not right now. Kyungsoo didn’t think he could take it if he had to stay conscious much longer. Kyungsoo looked at the couple beside him, who were staring at each other, having a silent conversation between the two of them.  
   “I...I know that I should have a more rational conversation with Chanyeol but I don’t think I can stay awake for much longer.” Sehun looked at Kyungsoo and nodded, helping him stand and leading him to a guest room. Once there, Kyungsoo said he could handle getting ready for bed, Sehun explaining where all the pjs were, etc. Sehun nodded and turned to his boyfriend beside him, hugging him and burying his head into his neck enough though he was taller than Junmyeon. The hugged cutely, swaying back and forth a little. Kyungsoo smiled at them dearly before closing the door and letting out a hurting sigh. Tomorrow he will talk to Chanyeol, and he’s scared to death. Maybe Chanyeol will agree with him once he hears the reasoning I have, and that would hurt Kyungsoo even more.  
   Kyungsoo got dressed carefully and laid down in bed, about to drift off to sleep when his phone, which was charging on his side table with an extra charger Sehun has, lite up with a text.  
  **-Chanyeol**  
_Sehun texted me and said that we should meet tomorrow and talk more...goodnight Kyungsoo_  
   Kyungsoo felt his heart squeeze in sadness, hating what he did today, but it was necessary...right? Kyungsoo shook his head, clearing it of these crazy thoughts before bed.  
**-Kyungsoo**  
_Goodnight Chanyeol_

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

       What Chanyeol did during this time…  
  
   Baekhyun was furious with Kyungsoo, his eyes burning with rage at what happened.  
   “He said WHAT!? He thinks that is a good explanation for walking out and leaving you, breaking your heart!!?? I can’t believe he-I thought he was better than this, stronger than this, but he failed my expectations! He is weak!”  
   “Baekhyun!” Chanyeol said, surprised. Even if Kyungsoo hurt him, there had to be a reason, Chanyeol wasn’t going to let go unless he knew there was a good reason why Kyungsoo didn’t want to be with him. But Baekhyun was super upset, fuming with anger at what Kyungsoo did. Yixing was by his side, trying to calm him down.  
   “Baekhyun, don’t be irrational, you aren’t thinking of Kyungsoo’s side of the story, he might have other reason that he isn’t putting out in the open.” Baekhyun tried to push Yixing off of him but Yixing kept holding him until Baekhyun gave in and let himself be hugged. He was just upset that the people he was rooting for are not with each other because of a stupid reason, probably because of Mina somehow. Which means Baekhyun lost to her. Baekhyun hates losing.  
   “I...I’m not going to let him go until we talk about his more.” Chanyeol said, trying not to let his tears come again. He had to be strong and fight for this relationship, something he had never done before. But he would do it for Kyungsoo. Chanyeol took out his phone and dialed Kyungsoo’s number, listening to it ring and ring until it went to voicemail. Chanyeol sighed as he listened to the automated voice telling to leave a message, having heard it a lot since Kyungsoo wouldn’t pick up his phone. A beep sounded, letting Chanyeol know to start leaving another message.  
   “Kyungsoo...I know something must be wrong, but...but we need to talk about this, I..I can’t let you go. I need you, I need this, our relationship, remember that. It hasn’t been long to you, but this is the longest relationship I’ve had that I’ve actually wanted...please don’t leave me.” Chanyeol cut the call, not wanting to get too emotional like his earlier messages he left. Hearing Chanyeol’s sad message, Baekhyun started to get mad again. Yixing calmed him down again, pulling him to his room to have a talk that wasn’t in front of Chanyeol, knowing that Baekhyun might say something that makes Chanyeol mad and a mad Chanyeol and Baekhyun isn’t a good combination. Now Chanyeol was alone in the living room.  
   Chanyeol just looked at the ground and let his thoughts wonder. Did Kyungsoo just not love him anymore and decide to break up, but put it this way to make him feel better? No, he looked just as hurt to end the relationship, probably crying hours before Chanyeol got to his apartment. Chanyeol just sat, feeling barely anything, for a long time. When he checked his phone again because it buzzed he noticed it was really late.  
  **-Sehun**  
_You need to meet Kyungsoo tomorrow after your classes, you two need to talk rationally with each other. Don’t let him go easy Chanyeol, don’t let go of what you love without putting up a fight_  
   Chanyeol knew Sehun was right, that he shouldn’t let Kyungsoo just walk out of his life easily, that Chanyeol should fight for his love if Kyungsoo doesn’t believe he loves him more than he cares how others look at him. He messaged Kyungsoo that they really should meet tomorrow, knowing he probably wouldn’t get a reply, and goodnight. Chanyeol sat silently again for a minute before his phone buzzed again.  
**-Kyungsoo**  
_Goodnight Chanyeol_  
   Chanyeol smiles, even if he is hurt, because Kyungsoo replied. A little sign of hope, right? Chanyeol stands up and walks into Kyungsoo’s room, walking straight to the bed but not getting on it yet. He plugged in his phone using Kyungsoo’s charger, and put on some pjs that he had here from the spend the nights, then stood beside the bed again. He let his fingers slowly run along the covers because carefully getting on the bed and under the covers, resting his head on pillows that smiled like his beloved. Chanyeol felt a tear fall down his cheek as he drifted from consciousness.


	47. Chapter 42

_Fun Fact: My guilty pleasure book to read is Twilight, I’ve reread it too many times_

   Kyungsoo woke up the next morning still in pain. His legs ache, although no as bad as before, but it still hurt. Kyungsoo emailed his teachers, again that he wouldn’t be able to make it and they said it was okay. He was glad it was Friday and he could recover over the weekend be able to go back to school on Monday, he was starting to get worried about all the work he was missing. Kyungsoo sat up and forced himself to get up and moving. He made his way to the bathroom, freshening himself up before heading into the room again, putting on the clothes he had on yesterday, having no spares at Sehun’s parents house. Kyungsoo was about to take some pain meds when he decided against it, he ****didn’t need them today. He had to deal with the pain, make himself stronger. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked at his phone, seeing a couple of messages.  
  **-Chanyeol**  
 _Good morning, see you later today?_  
   Kyungsoo responded with a good morning and yes, before looking at the next message.  
  **-Baekhyun**   
_I am hurt right now, you better make things right or you’re not allowed to come into the dorm room. I’ll just throw all your stuff out the window_  
   Kyungsoo sighed and didn’t respond to Baekhyun, not knowing what to say to his friend, or ex-friend, he was still not sure.  
 **-Seokjin**  
 _Hey Kyungsoo, I heard you were hurt, are you okay? Do you need anything?_  
   Kyungsoo was surprised with the text. He forgot he had Seokjin’s number, and he hadn’t expected Seokjin to just text him like this. Plus, how did he know Kyungsoo was hurt?  
  **-Kyungsoo**   
_Hey, I’m okay, just a little hurt, I don’t need anything but thanks_  
   Kyungsoo shoves his phone in his pocket before standing up and walking out of the room, into the kitchen. He was starting to get hungry so why not make breakfast? He made some scrambled eggs and pancakes, enough to feed Sehun and Junmyeon, then started to make an omelette. He didn’t realize till after he put it on a plate that he made it the way Chanyeol likes his. Kyungsoo felt his heart squeeze and his eyes started to blur, but he took a deep breath and put the omelette on the table and made three cups of coffee. Sehun and Junmyeon walked in, hugging each other and whispering stuff to each other, and stopped in their tracks, not realizing Kyungsoo was up yet, and that he made breakfast for them. They sat down at the spots that they guessed were theirs as Kyungsoo sat down the coffees, smiling at them.   
   “Good morning.” Kyungsoo said, but both Sehun and Junmyeon could see something in his eyes that he was trying to cover up, they could see the sadness he was trying to cover up. The couple shared a glance but didn’t know what to do except say good morning back. They all sat and ate silently, until Sehun noticed something.  
   “Are you eating an omelette? I thought you didn’t really like eggs.” Kyungsoo looked at the table and blinked a couple of times and quickly wiped a tear that slipped through his lashes before clearing his throat and looking back up at them.  
   “I, uh, I made it by accident. I am just so used to making it for him that I just...made it without thinking and...why waste it?” Kyungsoo looked back down and continued to eat the omelette. Sehun and Junmyeon shared another look, scooting their chairs closer together to lean on each other more. The recent events were making them hold onto each other more, not wanting to ever do this to each other. They continued to eat, Kyungsoo clearing his throat before speaking again. “Don't you have school Sehun?” Junmyeon gasped, head snapping to look at Sehun. Sehun shrugged his shoulders and looked at Junmyeon with pleading eyes. Junmyeon shook his head.  
   “Eat quick, I forgot that it’s Friday, you are missing class right now and I have to work to get to soon.” Sehun pouted but Junmyeon didn’t back down. Kyungsoo watched the two, wondering how it was going to go down; Kyungsoo knew how bossy Sehun could be. They stared at each other, Junmyeon’s face melting but not giving. “Sehun, you have to go to school. I’m sorry baby.” It was like they forgot Kyungsoo was there.  
   “Jun, please? Don’t make me go.” Sehun was using a baby voice, looking at Junmyeon under his lashes. Junmyeon bit his lip but shook his head. Sehun huffed angrily, standing up and stomping off to his room to get ready for school. Junmyeon sighed as he watched him before looking back at Kyungsoo, blushing a little.  
   “You’re going to pay for that later.” Kyungsoo pointed out. Junmyeon nodded and stood up to go to the same room Sehun just went into, having to get ready too. He had to stand outside of it for a minute, whispering something through the door until Sehun opened it to let him in too. Kyungsoo watched them before finishing his omelette and clearing all of their plates. He washed them and put them aside to dry when they finally came out of the room, dressed and ready to go, one grumpy and the other trying to plead with him. Sehun looked over at Kyungsoo.  
   “Go to the campus and wait for him to get out of his last class to talk to him. You both need each other, otherwise you’ll both just spend your entire lives single and sad.” Sehun said, before turning around to his begging for forgiveness boyfriend and kissed him, not a peck but a full on kiss, right in front of Kyungsoo. Junmyeon tried to push him away but melted into the kiss too, kissing him back. They kissed for a few moments before Sehun broke away and looked Junmyeon in the eyes, saying something Kyungsoo couldn’t hear before heading out the door. Junmyeon looked at Kyungsoo, flustered, before heading out too, the two of them getting into Junmyeon’s car and leaving. Kyungsoo just watched all of this in shock, but smiled and gave a small laugh once he came back to his senses. Then he sighed, thinking of the long day ahead of him.

            ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   Kyungsoo didn’t know how to occupy himself during the day. He play on his phone and it nearly died so he charged it. Kyungsoo made himself lunch and sat around, nervous. He did all of this to help Chanyeol, but as soon as he sees him he will breakdown and begged Chanyeol’s forgiveness. But this is for Chanyeol, Chanyeol’s life would be better without him. Kyungsoo thought this until he listened to the voicemails that Chanyeol left him yesterday. The first ones were all emotional and as they went on they got more and more rational, but they all pleaded for Kyungsoo, saying he can’t leave him. But there was one that really got Kyungsoo. It was one of the first ones, Chanyeol crying as he talked.  
   “ _Kyungsoo...is it because I’m not a good boyfriend? If it’s because of that then I’ll try harder, I’ll I’ll I’ll do whatever you want. This is the longest relationship I’ve ever had that I wanted and, and, I’ll do anything you want to make it work. *silence for a few seconds*...is it because of Mina? I thought, I thought you said you wouldn’t let her get to you. Kyungsoo, did you let her get to you? You can’t let her do that, this time was supposed to be different, Kyungsoo-_ ” The message was so long it got cut off. Kyungsoo cried again, even though he thought had ran out of tears. Chanyeol was right, Kyungsoo said he wouldn’t let Mina get to him and he did, and now he was going to let Mina get to Chanyeol again.   
   Kyungsoo sat up quickly. _Oh no, what if it’s too late!?_ Kyungsoo dialed Chanyeol’s number, listening to it ring. _Cmon, cmon._ Someone picked up. Kyungsoo sighed in relief until he heard the voice on the other end.  
   “Hello~?” Asked a familiar girl voice. Kyungsoo’s heart stopped. “Hello? Kyungsoo? Are you there?”   
   “What are you doing with his phone?” Kyungsoo asked, his voice tight. He heard Mina laugh.  
   “Oh Kyungsoo, you didn’t think that now he’s single I won’t take advantage of it? Silly boy, you lost him, and you’ll never get him back.” Kyungsoo felt his heart racing, hot tears falling down his cheeks. He shook his head hard, Chanyeol couldn’t be gone yet, he texted him this morning fine, although he didn’t get a response back. Kyungsoo opened his mouth to respond but Mina was quicker.  
   “Oops, got to go. Bye~!” The call was cut before Kyungsoo could say anything. He looked down at the phone, which now looked blurred from his tears. No, Chanyeol isn’t gone, not yet. Kyungsoo wipes his tears and looks at the time. Chanyeol’s class was in his last class, and although it wasn’t near to be over yet Kyungsoo couldn’t sit and do nothing. He stood up and walked out the house, nearly running to the campus.

  



	48. Chapter 43

_Fun Fact: I always have an idea of what I want to write before I start but every time the results end up different from what I thought of first. Not that I don’t like what I get, but it always happens._

   Kyungsoo runs as fast as he can, he legs on fire with pain but he couldn’t care less at this moment. _Mina got a hold of Chanyeol and it’s all my fault, I said I wouldn’t let this happen_. Kyungsoo was freaking out as he ran all the way to the campus. He stops and catches his breathe, looking around, trying to remember which building Chanyeol is in. Kyungsoo jogs to the building and stands outside, looking up at it. He looks at his phone, knowing he had to wait a little longer for Chanyeol to come out, but when he did Kyungsoo would be here to get him. Kyungsoo looked around, spotting a bench on the side of the path where he could see the building from. He sat down there to rest his legs, which were causing him a lot of pain. Kyungsoo’s heart was racing but not because of the run, he was anxious about seeing Chanyeol again. He thoughts were just so crazy and he was so focused on the building in front of him he didn’t even see the two people watching him from a little bit away.  
   “Just like you planned.” The MM sounded surprised. Mina nodded with a evil smirk.  
   “Now you have to go over there and talk to him, then when Chanyeol leaves class early because he can’t take the wait, you make it look like you two are together. Chanyeol will see and, if everything goes to plan, leave heartbroken, leaving me to swoop in and wala.” Mina said, looking at Chanyeol’s phone that she stole to check the time. “Go now, I’m sure he’ll be leaving soon.” The MM nodded headed Kyungsoo’s way, thinking up of what to say.  
   Kyungsoo shivers a little. It was cold outside and he didn’t put on a jacket, not really thinking before rushing out the door. But he deserved to suffer a little after hurting Chanyeol. So he sat on the bench, brown and orange leaves falling around him, shivering a little every time a breeze blew by. Kyungsoo heard a noise to his right, the sound of leaves crunching under shoes. He looks over to see…  
   “Hey Kyungsoo.” Seokjin said. He looked cute with a thick black jacket over a tan sweater and dark jeans. Kyungsoo stands and greets him, his attention still acutely on the building. Seokjin looked at Kyungsoo, wearing no jacket to protect him from the cold, his cheeks a light pink because of the breeze. Seokjin takes off his jacket, throwing over Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Kyungsoo is surprised by the gesture, his attention now on Seokjin because of the surprise.  
   “No, this is yours-” Kyungsoo tries to give Seokjin his jacket back but Seokjin refuses.  
   “No, no, you’re cold, take it, I don’t want you to freeze.” Kyungsoo agrees, knowing he won’t win this fight, keeping the jacket around his shoulders; he was honestly cold. Seokjin smiles inwardly at his success.  
   “What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asks.  
   “My class got canceled so I just walking around, trying to entertain myself before my last class of the day when I saw you and thought I’d see how you were. Are your legs okay? I heard that someone spilled coffee on you?” Kyungsoo nodded.  
   “Yeah, I’m fine, I’ll be able to go back to classes Monday.” Kyungsoo explained.  
   “Oh I see, so, what are you doing here?”  
   “I’m here to…” Kyungsoo hesitated, wondering if he should tell Seokjin, but Seokjin was always nice to him so why not. “I’m here to see Chanyeol.”  
   “Oh...is he your boyfriend?” Kyungsoo stiffened and took a deep breathe, the question hurting his heart.  
   “We, ummm, were, I…” Kyungsoo found it hard to speak with a lump in his throat, his eyes burning with tears. Seokjin looked at Kyungsoo and felt his heart hurt. _Why am I doing this again?_ Seokjin thought. He wanted to get with Kyungsoo to hurt his ex and show that he was over him, but he didn’t sign up for hurting anyone. Mina came to him, knowing his interest in Kyungsoo somehow, and asked him to help her. He agreed to do this to get with Kyungsoo, but he never agreed to go this far. Why did he let it go this far? Was it because of his broken heart? Seokjin shook his head slightly, to displace his thoughts. This was not the way of getting over his hurt, but hurting someone else. Kyungsoo noticed Seokjin shaking his head and looking regretful.  
   “Seokjin…?”  
   “Kyungsoo, I...I’m sorry. I...I was helping Mina to get you and Chanyeol apart but I know I messed up. Listen, Mina wants me to make it look like we’re together so when Chanyeol comes out of this building then he will be hurt and she can scoop him up. I was going to help her but...I can’t do it, I can’t hurt you. Kyungsoo, don’t let Mina control what you do, she is smarter than you think, she’ll, she’ll hurt you. I’m sorry-” Seokjin was cut off by a fist. Kyungsoo gasped as he looked at Chanyeol, eyes full of anger, punching Seokjin.  
   “You little piece of shit!” Chanyeol said, as he pushed Seokjin backwards, making him fall. Seokjin, with eyes full of fear, scooted backwards. Chanyeol was about to go at him again when Kyungsoo stopped him.  
   “Chanyeol!” Chanyeol turned his gaze to Kyungsoo now. Kyungsoo’s heartbeat sped up. “Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo threw off Seokjin’s jacket and hugged Chanyeol, his eyes tearing up again. He held onto him tightly, waiting for Chanyeol to push him away in disgust. But he felt Chanyeol freeze before hugging him back tightly, burying his face in Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo felt warm tears on his cold neck. They held each other like that, Seokjin watching as he stood up, wiping the blood from his split lip. He felt good, even if he got punched, he did something good. They broke apart, Chanyeol holding Kyungsoo’s face in his hands and looking him in eyes. Kyungsoo was balling tears as he saw Chanyeol, the Chanyeol he knew, looking at him.  
   “You’re okay...but...what a-about M-Mina?” Chanyeol looked confusedly at Kyungsoo as he wiped Kyungsoo’s tears, his own still stuck on his cheeks.  
   “What do you mean?”  
   “I called you an-and she picked up.” Chanyeol’s gaze turned dark.  
   “My phone went missing this morning after my first class, she must have taken it somehow.” Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes and leaning his head on Chanyeol’s chest, his hands knotting into Chanyeol’s warm jacket. Chanyeol turned his attention to Seokjin.  
   “I’m sorry.” Seokjin immediately said, raising his hands to show he surrendered. “I didn’t mean for it to get this far, I didn’t know it would go this far and hurt you like this, if I had known I would have never agreed to help her.” Chanyeol saw that he had honest regret on his face as he spoke. He sighed, nodding.  
   “I accept your apology, but that doesn’t mean I forgive you.” Seokjin nodded in understanding; he knew that forgiveness wouldn’t come so easy. Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo back enough to look at him in the eyes. “Let’s leave here.” Kyungsoo nodded. Chanyeol looked over at Seokjin. “You too, we have to talk.” Seokjin was surprised but didn’t say no. Actually he was happy that he said that because he was scared to be alone after denying Mina. She was crazy and he didn’t want to see her mad at him.  
   The three of them hurriedly walked off to a car(Seokjin’s because Chanyeol didn’t have room for three on his bike and he didn’t want Seokjin go run off)and got in. Mina watched from the shadows, eyes full of rage. As they pulled away she, yelled in frustration, punching the tree she was beside.  
   “You’ll regret this. Seokjin, Kyungsoo, you’ll get what you deserve. Don’t worry Chanyeol baby, I’m coming for you.”

 


	49. Chapter 44

_Fun Fact: I’ve been very busy and I’m sorry for not being able to post in a few days, please forgive your author. What’s been going on with all of you, comment and tell me!_

  
   The three of them got out of Seokjin’s car in front of A Mug Above and walked inside. Hannah greeted them and they sat at the bar in front of her. Jeno walked out from the back and waved at them, waking to the door and turning the sign closed because there was no one in there and they could close up whenever they wanted. The five of them are sitting close together, the three seated at the bar and Hannah and Jeno behind the bar, Hannah already making them some drinks.   
   “Seokjin, what is Mina thinking?” Chanyeol asked Seokjin. Chanyeol sat in between Seokjin and Kyungsoo, still kind of jealous, holding onto Kyungsoo’s hand tightly, caressing it occasionally with his thumb.   
   “She was planning on you to see me and Kyungsoo talking and then you will be hurt and she could swoop in and you’d be hers, but now that that didn’t go to plan...I’m not sure what to say. If anything, she’ll try to hurt Kyungsoo again.” Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo now and Kyungsoo gulped under the gaze.  
   “Again?” Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo.  
   “Ummm, Chanyeol...I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo said, looking at the bar counter ashamed. Seokjin senses that something was going to happen so he excused himself to go to the bathroom. Hannah made some hot chocolate for them and sat it down in front of them before dragging Jeno to the back room with her, leaving the couple alone. Kyungsoo still couldn’t look up at Chanyeol. “I’m sorry for hurting you, it hurt me too to do that, but I was having a lot of self doubt and then Mina told me things to give me more doubt and I got texts from a random number giving me more and more and then I thoughtitwouldbebesttojustletyougotohelpyouand-” Chanyeol cut Kyungsoo off with a light kiss on his lips. Kyungsoo surprised and forgot how to talk, letting Chanyeol kiss him and kiss Chanyeol back softly. They held each other like this for a while then Chanyeol broke them apart, a tear or two falling on his cheeks. Kyungsoo reached up and wipes them away, then pulls Chanyeol into a hug.  
   “Don’t do that to me again, okay? No matter what others might tell you I don’t want you to leave me. Please don’t do this again.” Chanyeol said in a somewhat shaking voice; he wasn’t crying but he was a little emotional. Kyungsoo nodded against Chanyeol’s chest as they hugged. Then the two broke apart, Chanyeol keeping his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders as they both took a sip of their hot chocolates. Kyungsoo smiled and sighed happily, feeling a warmness seeped in his skin all the way to his bones, and not just because of the hot chocolate. He will never let Chanyeol go again, no matter what, unless Chanyeol tells him directly that he doesn’t want him anymore.  
   “This is really good.” Kyungsoo sighed out, Chanyeol humming in agreement. They sat, their moods better now, and had a comfortable silence until Seokjin came in and sat beside Chanyeol again, Chanyeol tensing a little bit. They all sat in silence, all drinking their hot chocolates(Hannah and Jeno were yet to appear, and earlier Hannah left a mug out for Seokjin). After drinking a little more, Chanyeol seemed to become really stressed about what Mina was going to do.  
   “It’s okay Chanyeol, she won’t do anything to me unless she wants some legal problems to deal with.” Saying that made Kyungsoo feel like an old man, but he was tired of being harassed by Mina and felt he should something if she was to hurt him again. He was still in pain from the last time she hurt him, and that was just a warning. Kyungsoo rubbed a hand lightly along his thigh, feeling a tinge if hurt. Chanyeol noticed and slid his arm off of Kyungsoo’s shoulder to caress his leg.  
   “Is it okay?” Kyungsoo felt his cheeks burn a little.  
   “Ahh, yeah it’s fine.” Kyungsoo tried to push Chanyeol’s hand away that was rubbing up and down his thigh. Chanyeol didn’t seem to understand what he was doing right now to Kyungsoo, he just caressed Kyungsoo’s thigh with a worried look.  
   “Are you sure?” Kyungsoo nodded hurriedly, his cheeks still pink. Chanyeol kept his hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh though, feeling the need to be protective over him. He looks over at Seokjin while Kyungsoo focuses his breathing and heart rate. “Do you need something?” He asked Seokjin.   
   “Umm, no?” The answer came out as a question, Seokjin not really understanding what Chanyeol meant. Chanyeol rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
   “I mean, why are you still here? Is anything you have to say?”   
   “Oh, it’s just...I’m a little nervous to be alone right now that I betrayed Mina.” Seokjin said, his voice quiet with shame at feeling kind of weak. Chanyeol softened a little bit; Seokjin probably isn’t that bad of a person, he’s just as scared of Mina as Chanyeol is. Chanyeol knew he was being a little mean to Seokjin, he didn’t know why(well he did, Kyungsoo)so he decided to break the ice a little.  
   “So...tell me about yourself.” Seokjin seemed surprised but after a second of frozen answered Chanyeol, the two beginning to talk and get to know each other better, both feeling differently about the other. Kyungsoo wasn’t really listening to the conversation, just trying to not focus on the hand on his thigh that nearly second is moving to rub his leg or smoothe his pants leg or something like that. _Stop that Kyungsoo._ But Kyungsoo’s mind was just being bad, his cheeks hot because of the thoughts running through his head. He was dimly aware of being proud of his boyfriend for making friends with someone he considered a friend and not being so protective. Chanyeol and Seokjin were now looking at Kyungsoo, who didn’t hear what was said to him.   
   “What?” His cheeks were still pink, although it wasn’t just from embarrassment.  
   “We said that we should probably be going now, it’s getting a little late.” Seokjin said, standing up and placing some money on the counter for their drinks. Chanyeol tried to argue with him about paying but Seokjin just pushed aside what he said, saying he was paying for getting a little protection. They were all up and walking back outside, piling back into Seokjin’s car-Seokjin driving and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo in the back seat beside each other-and Chanyeol giving him directions to his apartment. Kyungsoo realized that Seokjin was going to stay there with them tonight, not knowing what Mina was going to do. Kyungsoo curled his toes to control his thoughts of what he wanted to do with Chanyeol, knowing it would be impossible to do it with Seokjin there.

                  ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “Are you sure you’re going to be okay to sleep on the couch?” Chanyeol asked Seokjin as he laid down on the couch with a pillow and blanket. Kyungsoo was standing behind Chanyeol and holding onto his shirt sleeve, his cheeks pink. He tried really hard not to but he couldn’t help it, he was still a young teen after all. Seokjin smiled at Chanyeol, noticing Kyungsoo and realizing Kyungsoo’s state. Seokjin smirked inwardly, thinking that that boy was not as innocent as he might seem.  
   “I’m good Chanyeol, you’ve done enough already with letting me stay here with you. You should go and get ready for sleep, don’t worry about me.” Chanyeol nodded, knowing that Seokjin wouldn’t listen to anything else he said. He opened his mouth to tell Seokjin goodnight when he felt Kyungsoo tug a little on his shirt sleeve again. Chanyeol looks down at him and his eyes widened. Kyungsoo looked down at his feet, embarrassed by his heat. Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo by his wrist quickly to his room and shut the door fast, putting Kyungsoo’s back against the door. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked into each other’s eyes, both breathing kind of fast.  
   “Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo said quietly. Chanyeol broke, pushing Kyungsoo further into the door and kissing him fiercely. Kyungsoo kisses him back with the same amount of passion, sighing into the kiss, trying not to make any noise that Seokjin would hear from just outside the door. They broke apart to catch their breathe, Chanyeol used this time to work on Kyungsoo’s neck, kisses along his jaw, down his neck, making Kyungsoo bite his lip hard not to make any noise. When Chanyeol sucked into a certain spot Kyungsoo couldn’t stop it anymore. He starts to push Chanyeol anyway, if he didn’t he would definitely make it awkward for Seokjin in the morning. Chanyeol looks at him in confusion at being pushed away. “I-I can’t stop myself from making noise with you doing that.” Kyungsoo said in explanation, his chest going up and down as he tried to breathe properly with Chanyeol’s eyes on him like this.  
   “Then make noise.” Chanyeol replies confused. He tried to kiss Kyungsoo again but Kyungsoo stopped him.  
   “Chanyeol, Seokjin would hear.” Chanyeol growled lowly. He forgot that Seokjin was here, which means that there would be no big things hapoenung between. But then Chanyeol’s eyes sparkled in a dangerous way. Kyungsoo gulped under his gaze. Chanyeol leaned forward, their lips only a centimeter apart.  
   “Then we have to be quiet.”


	50. Chapter 45

_Fun Fact: This story is coming to an end soon. But I’m going to be really doing the Behind The Scenes, so anything you want to see will be on there, you can request stories of other characters that I haven’t mentioned much or people who aren’t in here that you want to see, just comment on the story and tell me what you want to see._

  
   Kyungsoo wakes up the next morning feeling gross and sticky but warm and happy. He has yet to open his eyes but he can feel lips kiss down from behind his ears and down his neck. Kyungsoo sighed and turned around in his boyfriends grasp, opening his eyes to see the half lidded gaze of his boyfriend. _Chanyeol_. Kyungsoo thought with a small smile, internally shaking his head at how “active” he was. Chanyeol leans forward and kisses Kyungsoo softly, pulling him closer, their naked bodies touching everywhere. Kyungsoo felt his cheeks get heated and he tried to push Chanyeol away, successful because Chanyeol stopped kissing his lips, but now Chanyeol attacked his neck, nibbling to leave marks.  
   “Chanyeol, we need to get up and take a shower.” Kyungsoo whispered in between breaths, softly trying to push Chanyeol away but not trying hard enough because of the pleasure Chanyeol was giving him.  
   “A few more minutes.” Chanyeol whispered against Kyungsoo’s collarbone, breath leaving goosebumps on Kyungsoo’s skin. Kyungsoo tried and failed to make Chanyeol stop until Chanyeol decided they should move to the shower.(What did they do in their?;))

             ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “Good morning.” Seokjin said when he came into the kitchen where Kyungsoo was cooking breakfast and Chanyeol was watching him with a expression that screamed “in love”. Seokjin felt good for not going with Mina’s plan and hurting these two, they were actually really nice. Seokjin wished he was in a relationship like this one. He sat down at the table just as Kyungsoo, who had wet hair, wearing pjs and an apron. Chanyeol said down across from Seokjin, wearing his pjs still with dripping wet hair and a happy smile on his face. Kyungsoo sat down all the food and took off his apron before sitting beside Chanyeol with a shy expression. Seokjin raised his eyebrows at the dark marks on the side of his neck and how both Chanyeol’s and Kyungsoo’s hair was wet yet he could have sworn that he only heard the shower go off once that morning.  
   “So how did you sleep?” Chanyeol asked Seokjin, eating some of his omelette. Kyungsoo chewed on some toast, staring at the table and trying to control his blush, hoping Seokjin didn’t hear anything.  
   “Good, good. I was pretty tired after yesterday so I conched out pretty quickly. What about you two, sleep good?” Seokjin said, as he took a bite of bacon, looking at the two of them with masked curiosity. Chanyeol smiled and looked at Kyungsoo, who pushed his face to not look at him.  
   “Don’t look at me!” Kyungsoo said with blazing cheeks, looking the opposite way. Chanyeol chuckled and looked at Kyungsoo anyway before turning back to Seokjin.  
   “Slept beautifully.” Chanyeol said with a wink, making Seokjin give a little laugh before he controlled himself, nodding at Chanyeol knowingly. They both looked at an embarrassed Kyungsoo, who stood up and left the table, pouting, mumbling about going to get dressed. Chanyeol shoved the rest of his omelette in his mouth and took a gulp of his coffee before quickly following. “Let me help you!” Seokjin laughed at the two as enjoyed his coffee, bacon and pancakes.  
   “Leave me alone!” Kyungsoo said as he shut the bathroom door with his clothes in his hand, locking it so Chanyeol couldn’t come in. Chanyeol knocked softly on the door.  
   “Kyungsoo, let me in~.” Chanyeol whined from the other side of the door. Kyungsoo opened the door and Chanyeol smiled, until he noticed Kyungsoo had already changed and had an angry expression on his face. “What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo didn’t answer just pushed past Chanyeol to put his pjs on the end of the bed and start to fold them. Chanyeol came up and hugged him from behind, but Kyungsoo stopped folding and tried to push him away, unsuccessfully.  
   “What do you want?” Kyungsoo huffed angrily.  
   “I’m sorry for embarrassing you.” Chanyeol said softly in Kyungsoo’s ear. Kyungsoo sighed heavily, going limp in Chanyeol’s arms. “I know it embarrassed you for me to say that to Seokjin, but he doesn’t care. Honestly speaking, he probably already knew because of the way we look at each other, or at least by the way I look at you.” Kyungsoo blushed hard, and turned around in Chanyeol’s arms to bury his head in Chanyeol’s chest. “I won’t do anything that would hurt you. I mean, I will when you’re ready because I’m sure it will hurt I little when we finally-“ Kyungsoo hit Chanyeol’s arm to shut him up, then held his flaming cheeks. Chanyeol laughed and held Kyungsoo tighter before letting go and heading over to his drawers to pick out clothes for himself.  
   Kyungsoo folded his pjs and set them nicely on the foot of the bed before turning around to head into the kitchen and clean up the plates they used. But before he could get out of the room he froze in his footsteps. Chanyeol had his shirt off and was changing into a new one. Kyungsoo tried to look away before Chanyeol saw him looking but he couldn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend. After he put on his shirt, Chanyeol started to slide down his pants. He only moved them down a little when he noticed Kyungsoo watching him. Chanyeol winked at him.  
   “Liking the view?” Kyungsoo nodded, making Chanyeol laugh.  
   “My boyfriend is handsome, of course I do.” Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol ears turned a little pink, looking down as he took off his pants before sliding his jeans on and buttoning them up. Kyungsoo smiled at being able to fluster Chanyeol to before heading out and cleaning up the dishes.

             ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   Kyungsoo had to work that night, and the three of them didn’t wait to stay locked up in the house even if Mina was out to get them, so they got in Seokjin’s car and headed to the mall to waste away the day there before having to go and sit at coffee shop. They head to many different stores and Chanyeol and Seokjin but a couple of things, Kyungsoo not buying anything but instead paying attention to what Chanyeol looks at and likes but doesn’t buy so he knows what to get him for his birthday.  
   Kyungsoo is not having any luck though, because everything Chanyeol seemed to really like he bought on the spot. They had already grabbed something to eat at the food court, Kyungsoo buying a bottled water to drink later, and walked around a little bit more before deciding to leave to get Kyungsoo to his work. As they were walking out Chanyeol stops at one of the store windows and his eyes light up at something he sees inside. Chanyeol is about to say that he wants to stop but remembers that Kyungsoo has to get to work and decides not to say anything. But Kyungsoo noticed, sneakily taking a picture of the store so he could remember and come back there to get what Chanyeol liked.

             ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “Kyungsoo!” Hannah said with a big smile as he comes in. She seems to be swarmed with customers today. Kyungsoo greets her as he sets down his water on the very end of the bar closest to the door and grabs a notepad to start taking orders of coffee. Kyungsoo brings Hannah the list of orders as he grabbed some of the little baked goods they had available to bring the customers. Hannah smiles gratefully at him as she takes the list. “Jeno got sick last night and so I’ve been alone working almost all day. I’m so glad you’re here now.” Kyungsoo felt a twinge in his heart as she said that, knowing she must be pretty lonely. And he already knew that her real parents were gone and she got bullied too, she was too young for all of this. Kyungsoo wished he could protect her somehow but he knew there was no way to. Junmyeon was already there for her and her boyfriend beat up people who talked about her, even if she didn’t like that. She had people protecting her already, but Kyungsoo would still protect her when neither of those people were around.  
   Kyungsoo takes orders and works quickly, stopping and drinking out of his water bottle a couple of times, trying to take as much pressure off of Hannah as he can. Chanyeol and Seokjin sit on the very opposite of the bar from Kyungsoo’s water, not wanting to sit by the door, and watch how good Kyungsoo and Hannah are at working together, how efficiently they are able to serve all the customers and get great tips. They finish quickly, most of the people leaving but there was still a few stragglers left, all on their laptops, probably trying to finish their work for school. Kyungsoo and Hannah both have a breather, smiling and giving each other a high five. They look at a sleepy Seokjin and Chanyeol, both staying dutifully at the counter as the hours went by, eating some of the baked goods as supper. Kyungsoo walked over to Chanyeol and gave him a little kiss on the head, waking him up a little.  
   “You should go on home, I’ll be there soon.” Now Chanyeol seemed very awake.  
   “What do you mean? We’ll wait till you’re done with work.” Kyungsoo smiled at his boyfriend and shook his head.  
   “No, go on now and get some sleep, I’ll call Sehun to drop me off when these guys are done.”  
   “What about her?” Chanyeol said, obviously talking about Mina but not saying her.  
   “I’m tired of being scared. Don’t worry, I’ll be there soon, you two are going to go back now.” Hannah heard their conversation and butted in.  
   “I’ve got it here Kyungsoo, go on.” Kyungsoo looked at her and shook his head.  
   “You’ve been alone all day, I’ll kept you company so you aren’t lonely anymore.” Kyungsoo didn’t let anyone argue, making Seokjin and Chanyeol head back, saying Sehun would help him get back and not to worry. Hannah smiled at him gratefully again for having him as company. Chanyeol and him had a goodbye kiss outside before Chanyeol got into Seokjin’s car and the went off into the night. Kyungsoo headed back inside to keep Hannah company.

              ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “Thank you for keeping me company Kyungsoo.” Hannah said as they closed up shop, the last of the students leaving now. Kyungsoo finished wiping down the tables then grabbed his water bottle and went outside to wait for Sehun. Hannah turned the closed sign on the door and was holding it open to talk to him. Kyungsoo could see she was tired even though she wouldn’t admit it.  
   “No problem. Hannah, go in and get some sleep, no need to stay with me till Sehun comes. You’ve had a long day and you need to get some rest. Sehun’s on his way, I’ll be fine.” Hannah was going to argue but Kyungsoo convinced her otherwise. She smiled at him tiredly, giving him a hug before locking the door and heading inside out of Kyungsoo’s sight.  
   Kyungsoo turned around and looked at the darkest around him. He was standing under a streetlamp, waiting for Sehun(actually Junmyeon with Sehun as a passenger since Sehun won’t drive)to come get him. He checks his phone, knowing it would only be a few minutes until they would get here. He gulped down the rest of his water and threw away the bottle in a trash can not too far from where he was standing, then started to hum to keep away his scared thoughts of the darkness when he heard a noise from behind him. He turned around to come face to face with a dark alley. Kyungsoo wasn’t dumb enough to say “Hello?” like everyone in the horror films, instead he just tried to ignore it. _It’s probably just a little stray cat scrounging around for food._ Kyungsoo told himself to try and calm down.  
   “Kyungsoo~.” A voice familiar voice said from the alley. Kyungsoo’s muscles froze in place as he saw a dark figure walk towards him. “You stupid little boy. You think you’re safe, standing out in the dark alone like this?” Mina could be seen outside the circle of light that came from the streetlamp that Kyungsoo was leaning against, still paralyzed. She looked like she had gone totally insane, her hair a mess and a odd smile on her face. Kyungsoo started shaking with fear as he saw the dangerous look in her eyes and her hand. Mina notices the way he shakes. She moves closer, into the light and Kyungsoo sees for the first time how far she’ll go, how crazy she’s become. His cheeks have hot streaks going down them as she comes close enough to touch him. He can’t move, his limbs feel heavy. He notices too late that his drink was drugged by Mina somehow, probably when he wasn’t looking and was busy in the back grabbing more baked goods for the customers when the ran out in the display case.  
   “Don’t cry baby.” Mina cooed as she raised her left hand and wiped away his tears. Then she lowered her hand to his arm, pulling up his shirt sleeve easily and raised her right hand to caress his arm with the object in it. Kyungsoo closed his eyes as he felt a sharp pain and warmness flowing down his arm. He felt dizzy; he opened his mouth to scream out in help, to make a noise to alert someone, to do anything, but no words came out. Mina chuckled as he fell to his knees. She bent down, her left hand threading into his hair to yank his head back and make him open his eyes and be face to face with her. Kyungsoo, with blurring vision, saw the crazy excitement in her eyes and the disgusting smile that graced his lips. She whispered, “You’ll wish you never messed with me.”  
   Kyungsoo now looked up into the bright light of the lamp above him, feeling the cold air hit his skin as she cut it open his shirt easily and carefully. The last thing he felt before losing consciousness was the cold bite of her knife drawing intricate patterns on his skin.


	51. Chapter 46

_Fun Fact: I did this chapter to procrastinate._

 

 

   Chanyeol was pacing the floor, waiting for Kyungsoo to get to the apartment. Seokjin was sitting at the table watching him pace, feeling the nervousness spread to him when it got later and later. Chanyeol gets out his phone to call Kyungsoo and check on him when he gets a message, actually a picture, from Kyungsoo’s number. He sighs, happy to see something from his boyfriend, and opens it quickly.  
   Chanyeol smiled at the screen until he saw the picture. Seokjin watches as Chanyeol’s expression changes from a relieved look to a look of pure dread. Chanyeol drops his phone and falls to his knees, crying out as if in pain. Seokjin, surprised, rushes over to Chanyeol.  
   “What’s wrong?” Chanyeol doesn’t respond. Seokjin reaches down and picks up Chanyeol’s phone and immediately drops it in horror. On it was a selfie of Mina and Kyungsoo underneath a streetlamp. Mina was holding a bloody knife and was covered with blood although she seemed not hurting by the way she was smiling. Kyungsoo was lying lifeless, eyes closed and cuts all over his exposed skin, covered in dark blood. Seokjin heart was beating hard; how could Mina do such a thing!? She was crazy, crazier than he ever thought she could be. He turned to Chanyeol, who was shaking uncontrollably. Seokjin didn’t know what to do, hold him or shake him awake from his blank stare and tell him to snap out of it. He was going to go with the second option when Chanyeol’s phone started ringing on the floor. Chanyeol seemed to snap himself out of it, reaching for the phone. It read, _Prince Oh_. Chanyeol stood up and started to the door, quickly putting his shoes as he answered.  
   “Sehun! Where are you!? Kyungsoo is in trouble right now, we have to save him we-” Seokjin watched Chanyeol stop and heard someone faintly on the other line.  
   “Chanyeol, I’m with him. We’re in an ambulance heading to the hospital.” The voice sounded like it was crying and weak. Chanyeol’s expression turned pale.  
   “What’s wrong? Is-is he okay?”   
   “He’s barely alive, the paramedics are trying their hardest and-” Sehun broke down on the phone. “I can’t watch my friend die! Don’t let him die!!” He seemed to be screaming at the paramedics on the ambulance. “You can’t let him die!!” Sehun’s voice broke as he screamed. A paramedic could be heard calming him down, saying they are doing everything they can and him freaking out won’t help them save Kyungsoo. Sehun seemed to calm down a little but was sobbing hard, telling them softly that they couldn’t let his friend, only person there for him when times were hard, die. Chanyeol called Sehun’s name, asking which hospital hey we’re going to. Sehun answers him numbly.   
   Chanyeol hangs up the phone, grabs a coat and Seokjin’s car keys before sprinting out the door and to the door in the hallway that the stairs were located. Seokjin bolted after him, not even putting on shoes but slamming the door closed and running down the stairs behind Chanyeol with socked feet. Chanyeol got to the bottom and ran to Seokjin’s car, turning it on and barely giving Seokjin anytime to get in before speeding off to the hospital.

              ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “You have to let me see him!!” Chanyeol shouted at the desk clerk. He would have felt bad for her to have to be yelled at by random guys even though she was only doing her job but he wasn’t in his right mind at the time, only wanting to see Kyungsoo. The desk lady opened her mouth to say no again but nurse came over to Chanyeol and Seokjin, looking Chanyeol in the eye. Chanyeol looked at him and he could see the how scared Chanyeol was, how he might die if he didn’t see Kyungsoo in the next minute, and felt sympathy for him.  
   All he did was just nod and say, “Room 302.” Chanyeol didn’t even thank the man, leaving Seokjin, who was stopped by the nurse, and sprinted up the stairs on his right to Kyungsoo’s floor, sprinting to his room and opening the door. He saw Sehun crying while holding Kyungsoo’s hand in his look up in surprised, his nose running slightly like a little kids. Well he was a little kid, but he never acted that way. Horrible situations bring out different sides of people. Chanyeol rushed to Kyungsoo’s side, but not touching him in fear of hurting him, bandages along his arms, leading under his hospital gown. Chanyeol broke down again seeing Kyungsoo’s pale, lifeless body. He sunk down on his knees and carefully took Kyungsoo’s other hand that Sehun wasn’t holding.  
   “Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol whispered in a broke voice as he cried, sobs ripping through his body painfully. Sehun, who is on the opposite side of the bed to Chanyeol, let’s go of Kyungsoo’s cold hand and walks over to Chanyeol, hugging him and crying into his shoulder. The two let themselves go and cry harder than they both can every remember.

               ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “Hey Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol said softly as he walked into the hospital room. It had been a week and Kyungsoo was yet to awake from his coma, the doctors said that he had lost a lot of blood and his body needed to rest. Chanyeol would have stayed there all the time but he knew Kyungsoo would be upset with him if, no when, he woke up and found out he was skipping school so he would leave and leave him to the care of the nice male nurse that let him in the first day and came their as soon as his classes were over. He would talk to him even though he didn’t know if Kyungsoo could hear him.  
   Chanyeol had found out more about that night after the nurse let Junmyeon come up to the room. As Junmyeon held Sehun, he explained to Chanyeol how their car had stalled and they started to get worried about Kyungsoo so they just called a taxi instead of taking the time to get their car working again. When they pulled up the saw Mina taking a picture with an unmoving Kyungsoo. Sehun felt so much anger and adrenaline that he ran and tackled Mina. He held her to the ground and struggled with her, getting the knife away. Sehun didn’t care if he was hitting a girl, he hit her repeatedly in anger until Junmyeon pulled him away because he might kill Mina. Mina lay in the ground, unable to move as the taxi driver called the police. The police and ambulance arrived and the police arrested Mina, Kyungsoo being taken to the hospital, and Chanyeol knew the rest of what happened. Chanyeol would always come by everyday and stay until he had to leave and get ready for school, and Sehun would visit a lot too. Sehun told Chanyeol that they shouldn’t call Kyungsoo’s mom, she was older and if they did she might have a heart attack or something else just as major and they didn’t want that. And Chanyeol was a little happy because of that because then he wouldn’t have to lie and say they were just friends, not sure how Kyungsoo feels about telling their relationship to his mom yet.  
   “My week has been boring without you, I’m so glad it’s Saturday and I can sit with you all day and not have to wait until school is done.” Chanyeol said as he sat on Kyungsoo’s bedside, pulling a table in between his chair and Kyungsoo’s bed to set down a box on. Chanyeol opened a bag that he had carried the box in and took out some plastic forks and knives, sitting those down in the table. Chanyeol opened the box to show a tiny cake, white frosting with pink words on it saying, “ _Happy Birthday!_ ” that Baekhyun brought to him that morning before he left to the hospital. “Today is my birthday Kyungsoo. I wonder if you would know that if you were awake; did you remember when I said when my birthday was? I bet you do, might even have bought me a secret present.” Chanyeol said, his voice sad and quiet as he took out a little lighter and one tiny pink candle to put on his cake. He lite the candle and looked at it bittersweetly.  
   “Kyungsoo, what should I wish for, huh?” His eyes fill with tears when he gets no response. It’s been hard on him this last week, blaming himself for everything that had happened. Everyone was worried about him but they didn’t know how to comfort him. Chanyeol took Kyungsoo’s cold hand in both of his and rubbed to try to warm it up. Chanyeol felt tears fall down his cheeks as he brought Kyungsoo’s hand up to his mouth, kissing it gently before closing his eyes and whispering against it softly. “I wish I could see you pretty eyes and beautiful smile again. I wish I could hear your laugh and smooth voice. I wish I could fall asleep to your warmth and soft breathing beside me. If I could make any wish, I would wish you would wake up.” Chanyeol finished, letting his hands and Kyungsoo’s hand fall to his lap as he leaned forward to blow out the candle on the cake.   
   Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut and cries softly, biting his lip to be quiet. He is the weakest he has ever felt right now, even more week than when Kyungsoo broke up with him. His heart was always in pain, he couldn’t bring himself to be happy at all this long week. Chanyeol squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand, bringing it up to his lips again to leave little kisses and hot tears all over it. He continued to cry, letting himself go a little before something got his attention. A noise that made his heart stop beating.

  
**_ What could that noise be??? _ **


	52. Chapter 47

_Fun Fact: The first paragraph here is the last paragraph of the last chapter, just to keep the mood going_

  
   Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut and cries softly, biting his lip to be quiet. He is the weakest he has ever felt right now, even more week than when Kyungsoo broke up with him. His heart was always in pain, he couldn’t bring himself to be happy at all this long week. Chanyeol squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand, bringing it up to his lips again to leave little kisses and hot tears all over it. He continued to cry, letting himself go a little before something got his attention. A noise that made his heart stop beating.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   Kyungsoo feels nothing. He’s in a peaceful darkest, not going to the pull of fully awakening or forever sleeping. He wants to stay in between them in this safe zone of nothingness so that he can never feel again. Emotions, Kyungsoo knew very well, were exhausting. He would be safe here, never feeling; it would be very relaxing, very different from the torment of his crazy life he has right now. Kyungsoo was decided; he would stay like this forever.  
   Except, as he stayed in this dark space doing nothing, Kyungsoo came to realize that he might not feel any pain or suffering, but he would never feel happiness and love. If he stayed there he wouldn’t feel the lump of sadness in your throat that happens when life hurts, but he wouldn’t feel the heart stopping feeling of doing something exciting and new. He would sleep peacefully but he would never see the eyes of the one he loved. But feeling, really _feeling_ , was exhausting, having day to day anxiety and feeling less than others is so much, it was best to not feel and just, _breathe_. In and out. Simple, not stuff to get a migraine over.  
    But Kyungsoo couldn’t stop thinking that he was missing something, more specifically someone. Someone was on the edge of his memory, sparkling eyes, crinkling when they laughed. There was the hair that Kyungsoo knew needed cutting but it was too cute in them that he didn’t say anything. A wide smile would tease his thoughts, one that seemed to be too bright to be real but it was. And cute ears that poked out and turned pink when they got too cold or was flustered or was doing something that made Kyungsoo remember the feeling of his cheeks burning. Yet he couldn’t put the face together, couldn’t figure out who this person was and why he needed to wake up for them.   
   And as his mind was telling him to rest and his heart was wanting him to wake up, he could hear voices. Softly, but they were still there. And he felt like he recognized some of them. There were some unfamiliar ones that talked about stats and medical things that Kyungsoo didn’t really listen too. There were some that talked to him a little bit and he would recognize his name being said and they talked about things that probably made sense but Kyungsoo was only half listening. But he always heard this one voice. It always sounded sad but trying to stay happy. Sometimes it talked with other voices and sometimes it was all alone, stringing words together for Kyungsoo alone to hear. And he tried, he really did, to hear the voice clearer, to make sense of what they said because when they talked he felt something stir in his memory yet he wasn’t sure what. Kyungsoo would listen hard, sometimes making sentences and sometimes just understand a word or two.   
   He has been alone for sometime, no voices heard. Kyungsoo lets himself not feel like always, letting a wordless, nameless, soundless tune play. Then some footsteps sounded and a voice spoke. It was Them. They sat down beside, doing some movements that Kyungsoo heard but didn’t know what. They spoke to him, Kyungsoo hearing him say his name. Kyungsoo focused hard and caught the words better than usual, although some still went missing.  
   “Today is my birthday Kyungsoo. I...if you were awake; did you remember when I said when my birthday was?...might even have...present.” The voice said, sounding sad as always. Why were They sad? Was it Kyungsoo’s fault? Then Kyungsoo heard the voice clearer than ever before, Kyungsoo making out every word clearly. “I wish I could see you pretty eyes and beautiful smile again. I wish I could hear your laugh and smooth voice. I wish I could fall asleep to your warmth and soft breathing beside me. If I could make any wish, I would wish you would wake up.” It is Kyungsoo’s fault. Their words stirred something in Kyungsoo, something you could almost call emotions. The words took parts of broken memories and put it them together, like a ripped up photograph that someone tried to put back together. A couple of parts were missing but the picture was clear.  
   Chanyeol. Kyungsoo’s body reacted to remembering him. He had to wake up because of Chanyeol. He felt everything, the pain in his body by the torment of Mina, the tubes going in and out of him because of his sleep, and the warm tears falling on his hand by his love. Kyungsoo pushed harder and harder to break through his sleeping barrier. He could hear better now, hearing his heart monitor go from the usual monotone to a little faster. He sense Chanyeol’s head shoot up to look at him. Kyungsoo hurt, hurt like hell, but he forced his eyes to open against the glaring lights in the hospital room he was in. He felt the grip on his hand tighten and he looked to the man who sat beside him with happy wide eyes, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.   
  
               ~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “C-Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo croaked out, looking weak and tired. Chanyeol shot up and then stood still, wanting to kiss Kyungsoo’s face and hug him hard but knowing it would hurt him. So he just stood, probably looking weird and indecisive to Kyungsoo. Then he ran over and filled a cup with water to give himself something to do. He came back to Kyungsoo quickly, going to help him drink the water. But as Kyungsoo tried to sit up to drink water he cringed in pain and scrunched up his face, hissing in pain but still sitting up, breathing heavy. Chanyeol tipped the glass slowly, a hand on Kyungsoo’s chin to make sure none slipped anywhere. Kyungsoo drank it and looked better, looking at Chanyeol with more determination.   
   Kyungsoo reached out one hand and took one of Chanyeol’s hands and clamped onto like he would never let good, which was good cause Chanyeol would never let go. Then Kyungsoo’s other hand reached out to gently touch Chanyeol’s face, tracing it, seeming to memorize it again and again. Chanyeol reached out his other hand held Kyungsoo’s pale cheek, caressing it with his thumb. He felt a few tears streak down his cheeks without permission. Kyungsoo looked at the tears in confusion, looking deep into Chanyeol’s eyes.  
   “W-what is w-rong?” Chanyeol shook his head softly, pressing his lips together in happiness.  
   “Nothing is wrong, I’m just-I’m just so happy my wish came true. I missed you so much Kyungsoo, I was scared that-that…” Chanyeol didn’t finish, he just stared at the one he loved, who carefully wiped the tears that were falling away. Kyungsoo then looked into Chanyeol’s eyes again when he finished wiping the tears and smiled slowly, his actions still kind of delayed by his long sleep.  
   “H-Happy Birthday.” Kyungsoo whispered slowly and softly. “I w-wish I could h-have given you something.” Even before Kyungsoo finished Chanyeol was shaking his head.   
   “You have given me the best wish I could have asked for; you are here and awake and I could never have anything more than this.” Chanyeol said squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand and holding more steady to his cheek. Kyungsoo slowly slid both hands to Chanyeol’s shoulders and pulled him closer for a careful hug. Chanyeol happily hugged him back, but softly because of Kyungsoo’s wounds. They stayed like that for a while, just breathing in each other, Chanyeol barely controlling his tears since Kyungsoo was finally warm in his touch. Then Kyungsoo pulled back a little, Chanyeol following suit, except Kyungsoo stopped him early, not letting him sit up all the way. Kyungsoo slowly kissed Chanyeol’s cheek softly, whispering afterwards, “ _I’m sorry for the pain I caused you while I was asleep._ ” Chanyeol just shook his head and went to hug Kyungsoo again softly, Kyungsoo complying to hug again.   
   “Collect yourselves for the worst scene of Chanyeol crying about being alone on his birthday and-” The voice, belonging to Baekhyun, Chanyeol recognized, cut off with a barely controlled sob. Baekhyun felt horrible for being mean to Kyungsoo, who coincidentally went into a week long coma. Chanyeol heard the door open but didn’t move from his hug with Kyungsoo to look at the door. Chanyeol would have stayed hugging Kyungsoo longer but Kyungsoo slowly straightened up, Chanyeol watching him slowly recognize everyone coming in. Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Sehun all gasped as the saw their small friend awake.   
   “Kyungsoo!!” Baekhyun yelled first, Kyungsoo cringing at the loudness as Baekhyun sprinted to him. Baekhyun hugged him tight, making Kyungsoo yelp in pain. Baekhyun pulled back quick, tears already falling from his cheeks. “Did I hurt you? I’m soooo sorry!! I shouldn’t have been so harsh before and I’ve been such a horrible friend to you and-” Jongdae pulled Baekhyun into a hug to shut him up and comfort him from fainting from too much stress.   
   “Hey Soo~” Jongdae said in a unlike him soft voice, looking on the verge of tears too from seeing his friend awake after missing him so much. Sehun walked over to Kyungsoo and fell in his knees to hold onto Kyungsoo hand and hold it tight. This room was very emotional and he did not to be a part of it but he couldn’t help the tears that escaped, which he cursed them all the way down his cheek.   
   “I-We missed you Kyungie.” Sehun said softly, squeezing his hand. Kyungsoo’s head was spinning from the fast events that just occurred but he gripped the situation soon, squeezing the hand Sehun was holding as best he could as he greeted his friends softly, still keeping Chanyeol close though. His memory was coming back kind of slowly, the only really clear memories being of Chanyeol for some reason, so his memories were like molasses to try and remember what his friends were like. He would need some time to recover from this injury( _A/N:And even though he hasn’t thought about it, school XO he’s playing a serious game of catch up_ ), but he knew that he would be able to make it. Because of Chanyeol.

 

  
**_ So, this is the last chapter, the next will be the epilogue:’( I’m going to miss this story a lot but I have to end it, if I keep it going it’ll be boring, but we’ve got the Behind The Scenes and FYE going to be starting now so give me some comments and what you want to see<3 _ **

**_  
Ps-I’m not sure what it’s like to have a coma, everything that happened here is the imagination of the author, have mercy on thee _ **


	53. Epilogue

**_ The end is here:’) Its a bittersweet feeling to write this but it’s time to end this story. But don’t worry, more stories are coming!!! P.s: I’m using my imagination for a family member that I don’t know what they look like/their name, so what I say might not be what they actually look like, and their name will probably totally off. P.p.s: My amazing editor is writing in bold _ **  
**Hey!! This has been a good run so far. Go check out my stories too ^^ thanks for reading. If you actually read this part put ‘plop’ in your comment**

_Fun Fact: I honestly love a lot about this story, I’m not sure I can choose a favorite anything. What was your favorite chapter/part/character/thing that was in this story?_

  
Flashforward To The End of The School Year

   School is coming to an end and so is this story, although Kyungsoo’s and Chanyeol’s love story is going to be far from over. During the rest of the school year, Kyungsoo slowly healed and got through the flood of work that he got from being out so much, plus he made an awesome grade on the Composing Classes assignment, getting one of the top grades in the entire class and earning another scholarship to study there again next year. His brain was a little slow after the week long coma but he worked hard to get everything straight. Yixing, who was surprisingly studying to be a doctor, helped Kyungsoo heal quicker than he thought imaginable, although there was scars from the incident. But there was a special someone who helped Kyungsoo feel beautiful even with scars.  
   The rest of Chanyeol’s year was equally good, making it through school successfully, not surprisingly making a perfect score on his composition, even better than Kyungsoo. He always cared for Kyungsoo to get back into his everyday life, making sure he didn’t get sad about having scars and what happened to him. Chanyeol spent almost all his time with Kyungsoo, making sure he is alright and making others know not to mess with his man.  
    Kyungsoo and Chanyeol made it through the hardest of times just in the beginning of the relationship and they thought it made them stronger than ever before. The others in their group silently looked up to how strong both of them were even when they were weak. Nobody could imagine just what they would have done if any of this happened to them. But Chansoo(as Baekhyun likes to call them and tries to make everyone else call them)had made through like they were meant to strive when times were tough. And now that everything was calmer they seemed to be doing more couple things, having more dates, Chanyeol getting Kyungsoo as many couple items as the smaller would allow, sometimes pushing the limit with a stupid shirt but Kyungsoo would let it go, the puppy eyes working too well on him.  
   Now the school year was over and Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were packing up their things to take home. Chanyeol was there to help Kyungsoo and Yixing was finishing packing up Baekhyun’s stuff because Yixing was somehow a master packer. Baekhyun kisses his boyfriend and thanked him for the help before the two bid goodbye to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, Baekhyun being a little tearful.  
   “We’ll see you over the break Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said as his friend hugged him hard and sniffled. Chanyeol sighed at how over dramatic his friend was sometimes.  
   “But it’s different not getting to see you everyday, it’ll be like the story I’m watching is ending!!” Baekhyun said with a huff, trying not to cry to look strong but he had already messed up that manly persona a long time ago. Now he let go of Chanyeol and hugged Kyungsoo, lighter than he did with Chanyeol; even though Kyungsoo was healed Baekhyun was still careful when he touched him. Kyungsoo was grateful for the treatment but he was healed now and Baekhyun didn’t need to be so careful. Kyungsoo hugged Baekhyun back a little bit harder than he was hugging him, to let him know it was okay.  
    “Baekhyun, I’ll make sure to meet you whenever you want. Just give me a call and I’ll see if I can make it.” Kyungsoo reassures, but he was also sad he is going back home. He won’t get to see everyone like he used to, he won’t get to be with Chanyeol everyday. But he wasn’t going to be selfish, Chanyeol needed his time off from caring for Kyungsoo all the time and Kyungsoo wasn’t going to force himself onto the other. Yixing and Baekhyun eventually leave, leaving Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to finish up Kyungsoo’s packing.  
   “So how are you getting home?” Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo as they are locking the empty dorm room.  
   “Oh, I’ll just take the bus.” Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows.  
   “I can just take you there.”  
   “You can...but do you think you’re ready?” Both of them knew what they were talking about: meeting the parents. They had discussed it multiple times while laying in bed together at night, talking mindlessly. They were both nervous about meeting the others parent/parents but they wanted to do it, they just didn’t know when they’d be ready.  
   “I…” Chanyeol stopped for a second before looking at Kyungsoo with a confident face, “I’m ready.” Kyungsoo felt his heart beat fast; he had never brought a guy home to his mom, how would it go? She was already accepting but maybe actually seeing him with a boy would change her mind...no, she’s not like that she’s too sweet, even if she was upset she wouldn’t say. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo left the dorm, bidding Amber a goodbye hug before loading all the bags in Chanyeol’s car.  
   “Let’s...go.” Kyungsoo said, less confident than Chanyeol but not scared like he was going to chicken out. They both got in the car and Kyungsoo started to direct Chanyeol to his house.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “We got this.” Kyungsoo said as they brought Kyungsoo’s bags to the front door of his mom’s house. It was much easier to carry them now then it was earlier at the beginning of the year. There was so much that was easier now that he had Chanyeol, Kyungsoo noticed. They looked at each other before Kyungsoo turned back to the door and went to knock. But before he could even take a breath the door opened, revealing a small women who looked very much like Kyungsoo, with big eyes and heart shaped lips. When she saw Kyungsoo her eyes widened, a few tears gathering in them.  
  “Kyungsoo!” She said, hugging her son tightly, Kyungsoo hugging her back just as hard. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed his mom while he was away.  
“Hi mom.” He said as they hugged. Chanyeol watched the scene with a small smile, Kyungsoo’s mom yet to notice him. They pulled apart from the hug but his mom held Kyungsoo’s face in her hands.  
   “You look so different, my son is all grown up now. I’m so proud.” She said, sniffling. Kyungsoo smiled and comforted her, telling she wasn’t that old. Kyungsoo’s mom then glanced over Kyungsoo’s shoulder and gave a start. “Oh! I didn’t know you brought someone with you.” Kyungsoo’s mom straightened herself and smiled at Chanyeol, putting out her hand for him to shake. “Hello, I’m Do Soomi, Kyungsoo’s mom.” Chanyeol shook her hand with a smile.  
“Hi Mrs. Do, I’m Park Chanyeol.” He introduced himself. Kyungsoo’s mom gave a small laugh.  
   “Just call me Soomi honey, no need to make me feel older than I already feel.” She joked. “Let’s not stand outside, come inside boys.” Soomi said, opening the door wide for the boys to bring in all of Kyungsoo’s bags. Chanyeol followed Kyungsoo to his small room, setting the bags on the bed and on the floor around the bed. Chanyeol looked around; he thought the house was cute, small but not suffocating. Kyungsoo blushes though, knowing that Chanyeol had a much bigger and better house than this one.  
   “It’s probably not as big as your house, but it’s home.”  
   “No, it’s perfect. Really cute.” Chanyeol reassures Kyungsoo, giving a quick kiss on the head, making Kyungsoo swat at him and blush harder. Chanyeol just smiled and chuckled at his adorable boyfriend.  
   Kyungsoo led Chanyeol back out of his room and down the hall to the dining room, then sat him down to go cook lunch for everyone. Chanyeol heard Kyungsoo and his mom argue in a cute way about Kyungsoo making lunch, Kyungsoo finally pushing his mom to sit down and rest in the dining room with Chanyeol as he fixed them some food. Soomi sat across from Chanyeol and smiled at him. Chanyeol got nervous even though she didn’t look scary; he was going to say something and embarrass himself or Kyungsoo or something.  
   “So, how’d you meet Kyungsoo?” Soomi asked to try the ease the tension she knew Chanyeol was having.  
   “Ummm, his phone was almost dead and he lost his friend and needed to charge it to find out where he was, so I let him use my charger.” Chanyeol said. That wasn’t the whole truth, but close enough to what happened. Soomi smiled at Chanyeol warmly and continued to ask him simple questions about himself, like his major and such, making Chanyeol feel a little less nervous.  
   “You are such a nice young man.” Soomi said a little while later. “And handsome too. I bet girls fall all over you.” Chanyeol felt nervousness creep up in him again.  
   “Y-Yeah, I guess.” Soomi senses the weird air creeping back up.  
“And guys too, I bet you’ve got a couple fanboys too.” Chanyeol nodded, and smiled. “Are you in a relationship?” Soomi asked, watching Chanyeol freeze slightly. Chanyeol knew the answer, but he wasn’t sure about Kyungsoo and if he was okay with telling the mom. They had agreed to tell her before hand but now that they were there would Kyungsoo have changed his mind? Chanyeol wasn’t sure what to say.  
   “Well…” Chanyeol started but then Kyungsoo walked out with three plates of steaming black bean noodles, setting one in front of his mom, one in front of Chanyeol and one in front of the chair beside Chanyeol, for himself. Then he left and came back with three glasses of water, giving everyone one.  
   “Bon appetit.” Kyungsoo said, motioning everyone to start eating, giving Chanyeol some time to answer the mom’s question. They are there noodles, both Chanyeol and the mom telling Kyungsoo how good it was while he blushes and says it was okay. Now the mom talked with Kyungsoo about what he’s been doing and things of that nature.  
   Kyungsoo was talking and had a little sauce on the corner of his mouth that he didn’t get. Kyungsoo tried to wipe the sauce but he missed, so Chanyeol just turned his head towards him and wiped it himself with his thumb. They stared at each other a second longer before Kyungsoo went back to talking to his mom. Chanyeol watching them talk while he himself ate the delicious food. Soomi decided to ask the question again.  
   “I heard Sehun got a boyfriend, and I have yet to meet the guy, what’s he like?” The mom asked curiously. Kyungsoo smiled at the question, knowing it was coming because Soomi had already asked Junmyeon when they talked over the phone a couple of times during the year. He wasn’t very nervous, but Chanyeol was nervous beside him for some reason. Kyungsoo just put his hand on Chanyeol’s thigh under the table to calm him down. “  
   “Junmyeon puts up with Sehun surprisingly well. They seem like they fit each other perfectly.” Kyungsoo commented. “I’ll tell Sehun he better introduce you two. You’ll like him a lot. He’s very polite and respectful. Pretty much the opposite of Sehun.” Soomi gave a little laugh at that.  
   “And as for you…?” She asked with a small smile and raised eyebrows. She chuckled at her son’s cheeks turning a little pink.  
   “Mommm.” Kyungsoo whined a little. He looked down at the table to try and hide his cute pink cheeks.  
   “Oh c'mon, now I have to know with those pink cheeks. Who is he?” Soomi teased. She already knew the answer but she was going to tease her son. There’s not much she can use to make her son get all embarrassed like this so she was going to milk it while she could. She turned to Chanyeol, who was giggling at Kyungsoo’s expression. “You know right? Who is his boyfriend?” Chanyeol froze and the mom couldn’t help giggle at his funny expression, his poking out ears turning pink.  
   “Don’t tease us mom.” Kyungsoo said, knowing what his mom was doing. “You already know.”  
   “Yeah, but I want to hear it out loud to make it more real.” Soomi teased.  
“Mom...this is my boyfriend, Chanyeol.” Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were pink now, so the mom decided to stop. She smiled at the two of them then stood up and gathered all the plates and headed to the kitchen to wash them, giving Chanyeol a pat on the back and Kyungsoo a kiss on the side of his head.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   It was night now and Chanyeol was staying over, Soomi saying it would be a shame for him to leave so quickly, that she wanted to get to know him better. So now Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were cuddled up together in Kyungsoo’s (small) bed. They lay together, both happy that today went so good. Now they just had Chanyeol’s family, but Chanyeol said that everything _should_ be okay. He couldn’t know for certain, he had never brought a guy home before, his parents didn’t know he even liked guys, but he was pretty sure they wouldn’t care as long as he was happy. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol drifted off to sleep with smiles in their faces, holding each other and breathing in the others smell to fall asleep.  
   Soomi went to the bathroom in the middle of the night, stopping by Kyungsoo’s room peak in and smile at her son finally being happy. She didn’t care if her son had a girlfriend or boyfriend or was single forever, as long as he was happy and taken care of. Soomi shut Kyungsoo’s door quietly and headed back to her room, knowing she wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore and that her son was in good hands.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   The next day Chanyeol headed off back to his apartment, leaving Kyungsoo with his mom. Neither wanted to him to go but they didn’t have a reason to make him stay.  
   “Bye.” Kyungsoo said quietly as they hugged.  
   “No, not bye. Just...see you later.” Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo nodded with a smile against Chanyeol’s chest.  
   “Yeah, see you later alligator.” Chanyeol pulled back from the hug with a smile that crinkle his eyes in the cutest way at Kyungsoo's words.  
   “After while crocodile.” Chanyeol responded. Kyungsoo held Chanyeol’s hand tightly and then pulled his head down with the other hand, giving him a kiss. Chanyeol froze, knowing the mom was watching, but then kissed Kyungsoo back. It was a short kiss. A see you later kiss. Then Chanyeol left. Kyungsoo stood outside and watched him go, staying there even though he was already out of sight. Not moving until Soomi called him inside to eat.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   It had been a week, a very long week, of Kyungsoo missing Chanyeol. They talked everyday, but they still missed each other. Soomi could tell, so that morning she told her son to leave.  
   “What?” Kyungsoo said in confusion.  
   “Go. You obviously miss him, and there’s no use staying here. I can take care of myself. I have friends to talk with and a job, but you have nothing but me. Go back to your friends and your job and life, just don’t forget about your mother.” Soomi said, hugging Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s heart skipped a beat. He hugged his mom tightly, knowing it might be some time before he would visit her again with his busy days.  
   “Thank you mom. I’ll visit you whenever you want and I’ll try to call you once a week.”  
   “Don’t be too clingy, make it once every other week.” Soomi teases but she was happy. Her son was finally grown up, he would live such a good life, much better than the life she had, and she was proud of him for that. She was letting her son out of the nest, letting him fly on his own, and she knew he’d do wonderful.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   Kyungsoo was sitting at the bus stop like he did so long ago. He wanted to surprise Chanyeol so he didn’t tell him he was coming back. They had already talked about moving in together before the school year ended since Kyungsoo already had his own personal key to the apartment, Chanyeol having given it to him after a cute date a few months ago. And Kyungsoo had partially moved in, having clothes and stuff there, but nothing really of his own. Chanyeol already said that Kyungsoo could move in whenever he wanted, but Kyungsoo had waited a little bit, wanting to see his mom before going through with it. Chanyeol had respected him, knowing that it was a big step in relationship to move in together, but now Kyungsoo was ready. The bus pulled up to the bus stop Kyungsoo getting on and sitting by the window, watching the scenery pass by as his heart beating nervously.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

  
   Kyungsoo stood outside of Chanyeol’s apartment door with one bag and a fluttering heart. He left a lot of his stuff at his mom’s house that he didn’t really need and put all the important stuff into one bag. But he didn’t know if Chanyeol was home and he didn’t want to just barge right in. So now all he had to do was knock on the door. Just knock on the door. Just _knock on the door._ Kyungsoo closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes and knocking on the door. Kyungsoo could hear movement inside before the door opened to a wet hair Chanyeol, drying his hair with a towel. Chanyeol stopped mid-rub and froze, not believing his eyes. Kyungsoo was here, in front of him, standing outside his apartment?  
   “Chanyeol? Surprise?” Kyungsoo said with blushed cheeks as his boyfriend stared at him. “I missed you and I talked to my mom and I wanted to know if the offer to move in was still available?” Chanyeol came out of his head and pulled Kyungsoo into the apartment quickly, shutting the door behind him. Then Chanyeol held him close, dropping his towel that he was using to dry his hair to hold Kyungsoo better.  
   “Of course.” Chanyeol said with a big smile on his face. He then kissed Kyungsoo lightly and sweetly, melting Kyungsoo’s heart. They broke apart from the kiss happy, smiling with their heads against each other’s. Kyungsoo was about to pull Chanyeol in for another kiss when he saw something in the corner of his eye. Kyungsoo stood up straight suddenly, seeing a girl sitting on Chanyeol’s couch watching them. Chanyeol seemed confused until he noticed the girl too and sucks in a breathe. Chanyeol faces the girl, Kyungsoo standing behind him a little, confused.  
   “Ummm, Yoora, this is Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, this is my sister, Yoora. She made a surprise visit today and...yeah.” Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo gulped and looked at Yoora, who was looking at them with raise eyebrows. Chanyeol had told him about his older sister, the successful news anchor, but she seemed so different in real life. Her face was expressionless as she gazed at Kyungsoo. Chanyeol stepped in between Yoora’s gaze and Kyungsoo. “Don’t scare him.” Kyungsoo peeked around Chanyeol so cutely that Yoora had to crack and smile at the cute guy. She motioned them to come and sit in the living room with her.  
   “Well don’t just stand there, sit down and let’s talk.” Chanyeol walked into the living room, Kyungsoo walking slowly behind him. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo sat on the love seat that was to the left of the couch, facing Yoora diagonally. They sat beside each other, Chanyeol taking hold of Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol was nervous because his sister meant a lot to him, she took care of him when their parents were out of town, she would always be at his events when their parents were sad that they were half way around the world. Her opinion meant just as much, maybe as more, as his parents did. “So how long have you two been together? Probably pretty long because you are planning on moving in together?” Chanyeol nodded.  
   “We’ve been together since September.” Chanyeol said, making Yoora raise her eyebrows more.  
   “What made you want to be with a guy?” She asked, but she didn’t seem like she was mad, just curious. For all she knew he liked girls, only having been with Mina, that wretch of a person. Chanyeol gulped nervously.  
   “Umm, I’m not sure, I just, I couldn’t help myself. He’s-he’s perfect.” Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo squeezed Chanyeol’s hand to let him know he’s there. Chanyeol looked down at him and smiled before directing his attention back to his sister. Yoora nodded, her gaze going to Kyungsoo now.  
   “So, tell me about yourself...Kyungsoo.”  
    “I am an only child, I’m not from here, I’m from another town not too far from here. Ummm.” Kyungsoo wasn’t exactly sure what to say.  
   “What are you giving to my brother?” Yoora asked him. She didn’t want to be mean to this cute kid, but she has been worried for Chanyeol since Mina. Mina ruined his life and she didn’t want Chanyeol to be hurt like that again.  
   “Yoora!” Chanyeol said, shocked. Kyungsoo forced but then cleared his throat.  
   “Umm, I can’t give much, but I’m trying my best to make him happy. I’m a decent cook, and I’m obviously not a top so there’s that that I’m giving him.” Kyungsoo said, his cheeks turning a light pink. Yoora giggled at the answer and the fact that Chanyeol’s face turned pink, which she hadn’t seen happen for a long time. Chanyeol looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes.  
   “Kyungsoo!” He whispers.  
   “What was I supposed to say?” Kyungsoo whispered back.  
   “I like that answer.” Yoora said with a smile. “I think you might even be worthy of my brother now.” Yoora looked at her phone to see the time and then stood up, stretching. “How about some food? I can run and get something from the diner nearby.” Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say he could cook something but Chanyeol beat him to speaking.  
   “Good idea, go get us some food and we’ll set the table for us.” Chanyeol stood up and pushed his sister out the door.  
   “Okay, okay I’m going! Don’t do anything kinky while I’m gone though, I’ll know~” She said with a wink before Chanyeol shut the door in her face. Kyungsoo could hear her giggle behind the door before walking away. Chanyeol leaned back against the door, looking at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo gulped nervously at the stare. Did what he say make Chanyeol mad?  
   “You’re obviously not a top’?” Chanyeol asked as he walked towards Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo walked backwards until his back hit the wall, knowing what Chanyeol was doing.  
   “Chanyeol, your sister-” Chanyeol trapped Kyungsoo against the wall.  
   “My sister already knows you’re ‘not a top’, what are you worried about?” Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol away, blushing hard. He headed into the dining area quickly, getting the table ready for them to eat. Chanyeol chuckled behind him before starting to help. Chanyeol’s mood seemed to be better, knowing that his sister approved of them.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “Okay, I missed these chips sooooo much!” Yoora said as they munched on their chips and burgers. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo nodded in agreement. The mood was seriously better now. Kyungsoo thought Chanyeol’s sister was really cool, she told him all about her job, memories of her and Chanyeol when they younger, and even about her engagement, which is what she came to see Chanyeol about today, to invite him to her engagement party at their parents house, their parents coming home to see her ring and talk with her fiancé and her about wedding plans so they could make sure they be there.  
   Yoora has already invited Kyungsoo to come and he agreed. Now he was set to meet Chanyeol’s parents in a weeks time. But everything was chill, no one was scared about it, not yet at least, they just enjoyed getting to know each other and being in each other’s company. They finished up and threw their trash away, but they continued to just talk and laughed as Chanyeol got exposed by his sister, Yoora got exposed by her brother, and both boyfriends exposing each other. Soon though, Yoora got a phone call from her fiancé telling her it was time to come home. She bid them goodbye and they sent her off. Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo when he closed the door after watching his sister get in the elevator to leave. Kyungsoo was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed sleepily.  
   “Tired?” Chanyeol asked as he walked over to Kyungsoo and kissing his head lightly. Kyungsoo hummed a yes, a small sleepy smile on his face. “Let’s go to sleep.” Chanyeol picked up Kyungsoo bridal style, bringing him into their bedroom. They both changed into pjs and laid down beside each other, cuddling and giving soft kisses until they fell asleep.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   The next week they got each other mentally prepared, knowing there was a chance there was going to be some controversy about them. The day of the engagement party they weren’t that nervous, ready to face anything. Chanyeol was sure that his parents were going to be alright with it but other family might be upset about it. And if that happened he would be okay, as long he had Kyungsoo with him.  
   They arrived on time, but everyone was already there so they were basically late. Either way, they were welcomed happily. Well, Chanyeol was greeted happily, everyone looked at Kyungsoo, wondering who he was. Kyungsoo was nervous from all the people there but Chanyeol took his hand and smiled bravely, making Kyungsoo feel brave too. Chanyeol looked back his family members with a smile.  
   “This is my boyfriend, Kyungsoo.” Nearly everyone gasped, except for Yoora and her fiancé, who already knew and just smiled proudly at them. Everyone was quiet before a lady came to the front of them and stood in front of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. She smiled and said,  
   “Well don’t be trying to take all the attention off of Yoora and not expect me to scold you.” She said teasingly as she went and hugged Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s smile was so bright as he laughed and hugged the lady back.  
   “You know I always have to get in the middle of my sisters stuff mom.” Kyungsoo smiled at the two hugging. A man came up to Kyungsoo and looked him up and down, gazing at him the same way Yoora did when they first met. Kyungsoo bowed politely and the guy smiled, putting out his hand for Kyungsoo to shake.  
   “No need to bow boy, a hand shake will do just fine.” Kyungsoo shook, who he guessed was Chanyeol’s dad’s hand, smiling at him. Then everyone flooded to the two of them, greeting them again. Everything was going great, nobody was being homophobic to them, everyone thought they looked so good together and that Kyungsoo was the cutest little thing ever. Everything was great...too great. After a while and the party started to simmer, another guest arrived, everyone who was being so sweet to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol the whole time looked at the guess but didn’t approach him, the stepped back as he entered.  
   Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol confused and saw he was looking at him like all the others were, cold and standoffish. He looked back at the man. The guy looked to be obviously drunk and was very dirty, wearing dirty clothes and smelling rancid. He looked around at everyone there with puffy eyes that read angry. Kyungsoo didn’t like the feeling the guy gave off, suddenly feeling like a child that needs protecting. He wasn’t holding onto Chanyeol’s hand anymore, not since Chanyeol hugged his mom, so Kyungsoo grabbed onto the bottom of Chanyeol’s shirt with both hands, looking like a little kid. Big mistake.  
   The scary guy saw the movement and his angry eyes targeted Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. By now everyone was silent and watching the guy. He started towards Chanyeol and Kyungsoo drunkenly, stumbling, almost falling face first but catching himself last second. When he got close enough for them to smell, which was still a few feet away, Chanyeol moved Kyungsoo behind him, his protective side coming out. The guy got up in Chanyeol’s personal space and looked up at him.  
   “Who’s the boy sonny? Your little bitch boy?” Kyungsoo trembled behind Chanyeol; this man scared him very bad. He pull Chanyeol back a bit, not wanting him to be that close to the crazy guy. Kyungsoo could see the man’s gross teeth sneer at him. Chanyeol just stood in between his boyfriend and the guy, blank face, not letting the guy get to Kyungsoo.  
   “What are you doing here?” Yoora asked the man, coming up beside Chanyeol. The guy’s eyes went to Yoora now, his anger seeming to grow.  
   “You! I’m your uncle! How dare you not invite me to this party!” He yelled, his words slurring. Yoora gave him a gaze that could kill.  
   “You’re not my uncle, my dad’s family took you in and took care of you, but you gave up all their love and affection for drugs and alcohol. You were never my uncle and you never will be!” Yoora seemed like she broke as she yelled at the man who stood before her. He wasn’t scared or shocked, he just stared at her blankly. Then with a yell of anger, he suddenly went to attack her.  
   Chanyeol grabbed him by the collar before he could touch Yoora, throwing the guy to the ground, in the process getting pulled down too. The two fought on the ground, everyone freaking out. Kyungsoo was faintly aware of someone already on the phone with the police when he saw the uncle pull out a knife from his pocket. Kyungsoo grabs Chanyeol away from the uncle, trying to move him as fast as he could to try to keep him from cut. But he was only half-successful, Chanyeol getting a cut along his forearm but nothing too bad. Kyungsoo freaked out now, the knife bringing back horrible memories he had. He started to shake, having a panic attack. Chanyeol sees and pulls him close, hugging with his not hurt arm.  
   “It’s okay, it’s okay, you won’t get hurt. I’m not hurt that bad see.” He showed Kyungsoo the small cut, trying to calm him down. In that time the uncle stood up and staggers towards them. Chanyeol again protects Kyungsoo from him.  
    “You two are monsters! You are no family of ours, disgraces! You could fuck any girl’s hole you want sonny, but not a man’s! It’s gross! Why are you with him huh? Is the sex good? Does the bitch serve well?” Chanyeol suddenly punches the uncle in rage. The uncle falls to the ground and Chanyeol starts to kick him. Kyungsoo is still having a panic attack, not being any good at the moment. Yoora is the one that stops Chanyeol as the police come in and take away the uncle.  
Chanyeol gets quickly back to Kyungsoo, comforting him and denying medical attention to his arm until Kyungsoo seems to breathe normal again. They help explain all that happened and Chanyeol’s gets his arm bandaged. After the cops and paramedics leave, most of the people there had already bid their goodbyes. Now it was just Yoora, her fiancé, Chanyeol’s mom and dad, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo.  
   “I’m so sorry about that honey!” Chanyeol’s mom said, running over and hugging a still slightly shaken Kyungsoo. He hugged her back lightly as she apologized over and over again. Her husband was the one to release Kyungsoo from the grip, pulling his wife back and telling her to stop traumatizing the boy. Yoora also came over to apologize for everything, and Kyungsoo said that it wasn’t their faults since they obviously didn’t want the guy to come. But they still apologized anyway. After a few minutes of apologizing, Chanyeol stepped in and said that they should go, hugging his family and soon-to-be family bye and leaving.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   There had been many ups and downs in Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s relationship, and there would be many more where that came from, but as long as they had the other they knew that they would be all right. And even though they aren’t perfect princes, or even in a fairy tale, they lived happily ever after.  
                       The End

 

 

 

**_Thank you everyone who is reading this!! If you got this far you must have liked it, so I thank you a bunch!!!! A big thank you to my editor, @rachelsyanoona , who usual told me about my mistakes and helped me write this story and make it as good as it is now. This story went longer then I ever thought and got more people then I could ever imagine! Thank you guys again, and I’ll see you soon!_ ^3^ teeheehee**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you like it. If you have any constructive criticism, then feel free to share it! Thank you so much for reading, and I love you all very much! I will try to post everyday, but no promises


End file.
